The World
by Eri mond licht
Summary: El viaje Dimensional ha comenzado. Draco, Ginny y compañía tendran que afrontar nuevos retos. Draco conoce a Drake y Luna sacerdotisa? pasen y lean cap. 5 Listo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen sino a JK. Rowling y algunos términos a JRR Tolkien, las Clamp y otras culturas.

Nota aclaratoria: esta historia, la pensé antes de que saliera el sexto libro en esencia así que, todos los sucesos de este, aquí no aparecen ok. Y sobre algunos términos que usare de Tolkien los cambiare a mi conveniencia para que luego no digan nada, si Rowling pudo hacer lo que se le pega la gana con los seres fantásticos y Merlín yo también puedo, la única diferencia es que ella gana dinero y sabe escribir y yo no soy escritora solo es un pasatiempo je. nnU ( si no se ve bien el capítulo sorry, es que todavía no comprendo este formato)

**THE WORLD**

Capitulo 1: The Valar

El rostro de un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, esbozaba una sincera sonrisa debido a que ya no estaría mas en casa de sus tíos quienes lo trataban como si fuera un enfermo mental o tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. En un par de horas según la carta que recibió de su amigo Ron pronto irían por el para llevarlo a Grimmauld Place 12; actualmente la base de la Orden del Fénix.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de su adorado tío Vernon (nótese el sarcasmo) quien golpeo con furia la puerta de la habitación. Con muchas ganas de No abrir, Harry se levantó de su cama y lentamente se dirigió a esta para abrirla, su tío tenía la cara completamente roja y en forma tajante le dijo:

-Te esperan abajo

-¿Qué? –Harry puso una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Estas sordo o que, dije que esos fenómenos te esperan abajo

-Ya voy- le respondió en tono molesto( viejo frustrado)

-¡Y rápido que vamos a salir! – le advirtió el viejo gordo mientras bajó hacia la sala con mucha dificultad debido a su enorme cuerpo.

El chico con la cicatriz se puso los zapatos, tomó el baúl y su varita bajando rápidamente al recibidor donde se encontró a su tía acompañada de dos pelirrojos y un hombre de cabello castaño.

-¡Señor Weasley, Ron, y Remus, me alegra tanto verlos! –exclamó el chico de anteojos quien recibió del Licántropo un efusivo abrazo

-¡Harry! – dijo en tono cansado pero con un deje de alegría

-No tenemos tiempo de saludos Harry, debemos irnos inmediatamente- les cortó el señor W. que rápidamente y con mucho sigilo se asomó a la ventana

-¿Por qué, que sucede? – preguntó un alarmado pelinegro

-En estos días ha habido mucha actividad de quien tu sabes- le explicó Ron con un poco de temor en su voz y quedamente

-Ya veo- respondió Harry con aspereza y apretó sus nudillos con fuerza casi hasta volverlos blancos.

-Bueno en marcha – interrumpió el señor Weasley- es demasiado riesgoso continuar en este lugar-con cautela abrió la puerta y salió por ella

-Ya me voy- les dijo Harry a sus tíos quienes simplemente lo miraron con una cara de desprecio.

-Ya era hora- respondieron ambos en tono frío y mientras Vernon apunto con su brazo hacia la salida.

Los tres salieron de esa casa y abordaron un automóvil de color negro donde ya los esperaba muy serio el señor Weasley. Ya adentro el automóvil arrancó y Harry miró por la ventana viendo como el lugar que para el era un infierno desaparecía en la distancia.

-te alegrará saber que Hermione ya esta instalada en la casa y ahí todos te esperan para celebrar tu cumpleaños – comentó con emoción su amigo pelirrojo.

- Si, yo también espero verlos a todos – sonrió con sinceridad, en lo que se acomodó bien en su asiento.

Un par de horas después los cuatro llegaron a Grimmauld place y fueron recibidos por los insultos y gritos del retrato de la señora Black. De pronto una mujer algo regordeta y de mejillas sonrosadas se apareció frente a ellos era la señora Weasley quien corrió hacia Harry y le dio un efusivo y asfixiante abrazo de esos que solo ella sabía dar. Seguida por Hermione y Ginny que lo saludo con un poco de timidez. Seguidos por las risas de los Gemelos al ver la cara de su hermanita

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Lupin a la señora Weasley

-Están en junta deberían ir ambos- le respondió y miró con preocupación a su esposo.

Ambos abandonaron la sala y la señora Weasley se fue a la cocina pues tenía mucho que hacer para festejar el cumpleaños de Harry. Los gemelos se retiraron pues tenían que resolver algunos asuntos sobre su negocio.

-¿y bien?- rompió el silencio el pelinegro- ¿Cuáles son los pormenores?

-Bueno… como bien sabes- le contestó la chica castaña – Lucius Malfoy fue encerrado en Azkaban pero,… no es todo, Narcisa Malfoy fue asesinada por los Mortífagos.

-Si, -comento Ron- además Malfoy esta desaparecido – el joven pelirrojo se sentó en el grande y desgastado sillón al lado de Hermione quien tenía el semblante muy serio

-¿te refieres a Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Harry quien permaneció de pie frente a sus amigos

-Pues si ¿a quien más sino a el? – le respondió Ron agitando un poco sus manos , como diciendo no seas tarado amigo.

-Si es verdad- se sintió un poco tonto Harry por la pregunta que formulo pues era bastante obvio a quien se refería su amigo.

-Escuche a mi papá que se negó a convertirse en seguidor de quien tu sabes y por eso huyo, su madre murió para salvarlo- rompió por fin su silencio una tímida Ginny. Que estaba sentada en un sofá

-Me es imposible creer lo que estoy escuchando, siempre creí que Malfoy sería un mortífago-Harry se sentó junto a sus amigos con un semblante confundido

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió la noticia –añadió Hermione- parece ser que esta siendo buscado por la orden.

- Si aunque no comentan nada frente a nosotros- terminó por decir el pelirrojo quien se levantó y dio un gran bostezo, estirando los brazos a la vez

Su conversación se interrumpió por la madre de Ron que les pidió a Hermione y a Ginny la ayudasen en la cocina mientras Ron se fue con Harry a instalarse en la Habitación.

Ya entrada la noche unos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras arrastraron a un joven ; con laceraciones en su cuerpo e inconsciente. Ese joven de cabello rubio era Draco Malfoy que por fin había sido capturado y llevado ante Lord Voldemort. Los hombres arrojaron al joven a los pies de su amo y este furioso le lanzó un crucio para despertarlo de su letargo.

Efectivamente eso despertó al joven por el gran dolor que le causó; abriendo rápidamente sus ojos; Draco tuvo contacto visual con Voldemort y sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle por la espina dorsal.

Voldemort le lanzó otro crucio, una y otra vez mientras Draco gritó del dolor retorciéndose en el suelo mientras en su interior pedía ayuda ya que no deseaba morir, no así. El dolor cesó lo que fue un alivio para el rubio que respiraba con dificultad.

-Bueno mi querido Draco Malfoy, acabas de probar tan solo un poco de mi poder¿deseas ser un traidor o ser mi aliado? –preguntó el Lord en tono tranquilo dando unos pasos hacia el

-Yo…yo…- respondió un adolorido rubio- ¡Nunca seré aliado del asesino de mi madre, de un sangre sucia! - Gritó el rubio y miró a Voldemort de forma desafiante

-Entonces, hasta aquí llego tu miserable vida- apunto su varita hacia el chico y le sonrió con gran soberbia- nadie recordara quien fue Draco Malfoy…Ava

Una luz blanca y muy intensa se formó entre Draco y Voldemort arrojando al Lord a unos metros de ahí. Draco no pudo ver bien por la Luz pero escuchó una voz muy melodiosa como si fuera un canto decirle: _Id Licht ar Valar ildor naenka_ - el vio salir de la luz una mano que se extendió hacia el; este la tomó y tanto la luz como Draco desaparecieron ante el Lord y los Mortífagos

Al día siguiente Harry y los demás se levantaron un poco tarde debido a la fiesta que tuvieron para festejarlo. Todos desayunaron en el comedor con un semblante adormilado, sobre todo Ron que aun tenía el cepillo dental en su boca. Un fuerte golpeteo los saco a todos de su trance matutino; alguien tocaba la puerta y eso no había sucedido…Nunca, pues todos los de la orden sabían la contraseña de acceso. El señor Weasley seguido de Lupin se levantó y se dirigieron a la entrada para saber quien era, seguidos por Harry y Ron. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y a esta entraron Draco Malfoy vestido con ropas negras lo que resaltaba mas su pálida piel lucía impecable pero su rostro estaba serio.

Harry y Ron al verlo se lanzaron hacia el. Ron trato de darle un golpe pero cuando su puño estaba a centímetros del rostro del rubio este fue repelido por una fuerza, como una barrera, arrojándolo con fuerza y llevándose consigo a Harry que estaba tras de el. Draco al ver la escena sonrió con burla. Hermione, Ginny, la señora Weasley junto a Fred y George entraron al escuchar los gritos de Ron y Harry al ser arrojados contra la pared.

-¿Que haces aquí Malfoy?- preguntó en tono frío el señor Weasley

-Yo lo traje – contestó una voz que entro tras Draco no se veía quien era pues traía una capucha, pero por la voz se noto que era una mujer.

-¿Quién eres y como pudiste entrar?- cuestionó Lupin sacando su varita de forma amenazante y con mucha determinación.

La joven se quitó la capucha y al hacerlo todos se quedaron sin habla al verla; su piel era pálida, el cabello largo rubio platino con mechones dorados, ojos azules con un tono grisáceo muy leve pues el azul predominaba enormemente, su boca era de un tono rosado y su cuerpo despedía un aura de luz. Su vestido estaba totalmente blanco. Todos la observaron atónitos y sin decir palabra alguna y los diez segundos de silencio parecieron Horas. Malfoy pensó que la reacción de aquellas personas inferiores a el; era normal ya que no conocían a personas de categoría como el y su acompañante. La rubia pudo sentir el ambiente muy pesado así que tomo la iniciativa.

-Necesito hablar con Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore por favor- pidió en un tono como si cantara sutilmente

- No necesita decir todo el nombre sabemos a quien se refiere- comentó con un poco de burla Ron

- Sshhh, cállate Ron- le dijo quedamente Hermione

-El no se encuentra en estos momentos- respondió con amabilidad Lupin que le sonrió con mucha ternura y la miró con añoranza.

-En ese caso, localícelo y dígale que quiero verlo – exigió con autoridad pero a la vez en un tono apacible

-Lo haría con gusto pero me temo que no se su nombre- le contestó el mago en tono amable y con una sonrisa

-Es verdad, que descuido, permítanme presentarme, me llamo Verdandi White- se inclinó haciendo una reverencia inglesa

- Pasen y siéntense yo iré en busca de Dumbledore- exclamó el señor Weasley- Molly; querida y demás atiéndalos bien- el señor Weasley se retiró rápidamente dando un portazo tan fuerte que la señora Black comenzó a gritar groserías y maldiciones.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia el salón. Draco entró con una cara de asco que no podía con ella viendo cada detalle de la gastada y polvorienta habitación mientras Harry, Ron, Fred y George lo fulminaban con la mirada. Verdandi caminó tras de Draco pero se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Harry y Ron quien al verla se pararon en seco un poco nerviosos.

- Por favor, no intenten lastimar a Draco, yo no pienso permitírselos, queda claro- los miró con seriedad sin perder contacto visual

Harry y Ron asintieron un poco ruborizados por el papelón de hace unos instantes. La señora Weasley les ofreció Té; que ambos aceptaron aunque la rubia con amabilidad y el otro con molestia, todos en la sala permanecieron en un incomodo silencio; mirando a los recién llegados. El silencio fue roto por la joven rubia dejando la taza del té en la mesita

- ¿Si, que sucede? – se dirigió hacia Ginny

- Es que…yo…quiero preguntarle algo- respondió una tímida y asustada Ginny, pero… ¿como ella se había dado cuenta de su deseo de preguntarle algo? Pensó una extrañada joven

- Adelante, puedes hacerlo y háblame de tu, tengo la misma edad de Draco.

- Eh…si…este… ¿Por qué…brillas? – preguntó de forma inocente y con una cara de intriga

Todos en la sala se quedaron fríos por la pregunta tan directa y de poco tacto de Ginny, todos excepto Malfoy la miraron intensamente y al mismo tiempo todos voltearon a ver a la rubia para ver su reacción. La rubia se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. Pero un metro antes de llegar a esta se detuvo, permaneció unos segundos en silencio, dio un ligero suspiro y se giro hacia ellos con una sonrisa un poco desolada. Todos la observaron sin hacer ruido.

- En el mundo mágico, existen magos de una raza muy especial, pocos saben de ellos pues por su sangre pura y su linaje no se les permite mezclarse en asuntos inferiores. Esa raza es llamada Valar y en este Mundo solo existen dos pues a través de los siglos casi se extinguen. Yo soy una Valar.

- Entonces si nosotros somos inferiores a ti ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió en tono ofendido un molesto Harry que no podía creer que alguien tan bonita les hubiera dicho inferiores

La joven lo vió por un instante y caminó de regreso a su lugar junto a Draco y se sentó tomando la mano del joven de ojos grises. Ron pensó que el motivo era bastante obvio era novia del Hurón y por esa razón se encargaba de ser su perro guardián y aunque tenía ganas de decir aquello para molestar a Malfoy no lo creyó conveniente ya que podría recibir un zape por parte de su querida y muy temida Madre

-Los Valar piensan que todos los que no son iguales son Inferiores y no debemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos de magos esa es la ley. Obviamente yo no opino lo mismo, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Ven esto? - señalo su collar de color plateado con un dije en forma de copo de nieve- este objeto sella parte de mi poder y es lo que me permite permanecer aquí; debido a que mi poder es mantenido al margen brillo, en unos días desaparecerá ese efecto hasta que pueda controlar mi poder mágico.

- No tienes porque explicarles nada a estos pobretones- le cortó Draco

-¿Qué dijiste hurón!- respondió furioso Ron levantándose de su lugar

- Lo que escuchaste comadreja ¿Qué te lo tengo que repetir para que tu cerebro lo capte?

- ¡Maldito! Si no tuvieras niñera ya sabrías lo que es bueno- Ron le mostró sus puños

Retadoramente

- Yo no necesito niñera para darte tu merecido muerto de hambre- apretó sus nudillos y

lo fulminó con la mirada, respondiendo a la provocación

-¡Ron, joven Malfoy ya basta!- ordeno la señora Weasley levantándose ella también y enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su hijo

- No es bueno pelear- pidió Lupin

- ¿Crees que voy a hacer caso a un licántropo?- refuto en tono amenazante y arrastrando las palabras el chico rubio.

- ¡Cállate maldito hijo de mortífago!-le gritó un colérico Harry

- ¡Maldito cara rajada! – se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a golpearlo, una mano lo detuvo. Draco se giro fúrico y ve que Verdandi lo sujetaba – suéltame! – exigió molesto.

_- Be enilin sack nai tsa tad omanair_ – pidió en forma suplicante la joven, nadie de los presentes entendió ese lenguaje pero, por lo que vieron Malfoy si, pues su coraje se desvaneció, miro hacia el suelo inmóvil sin soltarse del agarre de la joven el le contesto- _Ildor nini_- ella sonrió –_amire… Draco._

- No entiendo nada- exclamo George

- ¿Y crees que yo si? – le respondio Fred –no soy diccionario Valar

- ¡Diccionario! – exclamó Ron- Hermione tu sab...

- ¡No, que lea un poco no me hace sabelotodo Ronald-respondió muy ofendida la joven bruja

- Pero Malfoy si la entiende- comentó Ginny mirando fijamente al rubio

- Parece que Malfoy habla su idioma- respondió Hermione

- No es así, ella no quería que entendiéramos sus palabras y por eso habló en idioma Valar y al tocar a Malfoy provocó que el hablara ese lenguaje sin notarlo-les explicó un serio Lupin.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Remus? – preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido ya que su antiguo profesor sabia demasiado del Tema

- Yo experimente esto hace mucho tiempo cuando tenia su edad- agregó con melancolía en su voz- cuando tu padre y Sirius vivían y estudiábamos en Hogwarts, conocimos a una Valar su nombre es Freya.

- Mi madre

- Así es pequeña, tu madre y por lo que veo eres muy parecida a ella, en apariencia, en su forma de ser tu eres mas gentil. Supongo que por la reacción de Malfoy le pediste que no molestara a Harry.

- Efectivamente eso me pidió- cortó de tajo un molesto Draco-¿a que hora nos piensa atender el viejo chiflado? Ya estoy harto de tanto esperar!

- Y nosotros hartos de soportarte niño mimado- le dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué dijiste sangre sucia!

- Lo que oíste, tenle mas respeto a nuestro venerable director- exclamó con sequedad

-¿Respeto?… ja, te voy a enseñar lo que es respeto sucia sangre inmunda!

- No te atrevas Malfoy!- se interpuso Harry que con fuerza sujetó a Draco por el cuello de la camisa

- Ya basta!

Todos voltearon y vieron en la entrada de la sala a Albus Dumbledore. Todos sonrieron al verlo menos Draco que lo miró de forma arrogante.

- Parece ser que una personita desea una audiencia- dijo el mago a la vez que fijo sus ojos en una joven rubia.

- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - hizo una reverencia la joven Valar

-¿Qué tiene que decir todo el nombre?- susurró Ron a Harry para que nadie lo escuchara mas que su amigo, pero para desgracia del Pelirrojo su madre lo oyó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auch¿Qué dije? – su madre lo vió con cara de te callas o te doy otro, así que Ron decidió no decir nada mas.

- Debes ser Verdandi White, ven hablemos en privado- le pidió un amable anciano.

- Draco viene también- exigió la joven con un tono autoritario

- Por supuesto que el joven Malfoy nos acompañara- respondió el director en tono divertido por la reacción de la joven – acompáñenos joven Malfoy.

Los tres caminaron fuera de la sala a una habitación donde generalmente se tratan asuntos de la orden. El trío dorado y los demás solo observaron cerrarse las puertas, preguntándose ¿Qué asunto tendrían que resolver esos dos con Dumbledore.

(NA. Originalmente aquí terminaba el capítulo pero decidí hacerlo en versión extendida, por consejo de Luna Escarlata)

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo el trío dorado, pues la noticia que el director de Hogwarts les había dado no era para nada agradable es mas todavía no podían creerlo y se miraron perplejos entre ellos y sin producir otro sonido que no fuera... eh… eh…. Ah…

Los gemelos se pellizcaron la cara entre ellos sin parpadear siquiera; para cerciorarse que no era un sueño. Ginny veía al director luego a su madre y de nuevo al director y así sucesivamente mientras abría la boca y la cerraba.

La señora Weasley se limpió las manos con el delantal de cocina mientras su esposo la abrazó para tratar de reconfortarla. Lupin no dijo nada simplemente permaneció de pie. Por fin alguien rompió el incomodo silencio y fue Harry.

-¡No es justo profesor¿Por qué tenemos que ayudarlo a él!- gritó un alterado chico de lentes y ojos verdes.

-Harry, cálmate por favor- le pidió el anciano quien se sentó en el sillón individual y se saco las gafas para limpiarlas un poco- El joven Malfoy aquí presente ha solicitado nuestra ayuda y debido a su situación con Voldemort no podemos negarnos.

-¡Claro que podemos! – refuto Ron mientras sus padres lo miraron severamente.

-Para tu información yo no vine a rogarles nada a ustedes comadreja, ni quiero la caridad de este viejo- respondió Draco con tono tajante.

-Entonces puedes irte de aquí Malfoy – le ordenó una seca Hermione

-Tú, no me das ordenes sangre sucia

-Señor Malfoy le recuerdo que aquí no se permite ese vocabulario, así que modere su lengua – le exigió Dumbledore con mirada seria – Es verdad el señor Malfoy no me pidió directamente ayuda , sino fue la señorita White.

-Uuuhh a Malfoy lo domina una chica- le dicen en tono burlón los gemelos

-Dame un besito hurón- dijo Fred quien se puso a lanzarle besos a su hermano Gemelo

-Lo que digas mi ama y señora – respondió George que abrazó dramáticamente a Fred

-¡A mi nadie me Domina! – gritó Draco furioso- Es solo que a diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo inteligencia y se que lo que ella me aconsejó hacer es lo mas acertado para no caer Bajo el poder de ese sangre mestiza.- terminó de decir con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-Bueno espero que aprendan a llevarse bien pues a partir de hoy tanto el señor Malfoy como la señorita White se hospedarán aquí hasta el regreso a clases

-¿Ella también se va a quedar?- preguntó Ginny muy animada pues tal vez tendría una nueva amiga

-Lo acaba de decir el director Ginny ¿estas tonta o que?- le dijo Ron molesto

-Aquí el único tonto eres tu Ron- respondió enfadada

-Por supuesto, yo quiero estar con Draco – le contestó la rubia a Ginny para cortar el comentario de Ron, se giro hacia los demás y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia (como las típicas de Japón) –espero podamos llevarnos bien y disculpen las molestias que les ocasionaremos.

-No es ninguna molestia , son bienvenidos a esta mansión- le dijo muy dulcemente la señora Weasley pues por la forma de ser de la rubia se ganó su simpatía aunque no podía opinar lo mismo del rubio

-Bueno pues dicho esto me retiro, regresaré en un par de días – se despidió Dumbledore que se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la entrada, paso a un lado de Harry , le sonrió y toco uno de sus hombros- espero que a mi regreso todos puedan llevarse bien- se alejo y los señores Weasley seguido de Lupin fueron a despedir al anciano.

-Pues yo me voy a mi habitación- comentó George que salió de ahí

-Yo me voy también, espérame George- le pidió Fred

-Yo igualmente me voy¿me acompañas Ginny?- pregunto una enojada castaña que salio con rapidez del lugar

-La pelirroja miró por un momento a la rubia y se dio la vuelta- Si ya voy espérame Hermione no tan rápido.

-Harry y Ron se quedan solos con la pareja y nadie decía nada, Ron se dirigió a la salida y se giró a ver a Harry- ¿vienes o te quedas? -Harry caminó hacia su amigo pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo

-¡Aguarda¿y nuestras habitaciones?- preguntó tímidamente

-No lo se, tomen las que estén vacías supongo- le respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-Gracias… ¿Harry, verdad?- la joven extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro para estrecharla.

-Si , me llamo Harry Potter y el es mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley, las que se fueron son Hermione y Ginny la hermana de Ron.

-Verdandi dió unos pasos hacia atrás y le sonrió ampliamente a Harry –Es un placer conocerlos Harry Potter y a usted también Ron Weasley

-¿Podrías dejar de fraternizar? Estoy cansado y quiero irme a mi habitación- le cortó secamente Draco- vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones

-Si gustan puedo ayudarles a buscar algunas- les ofreció amablemente Harry

-¡Estas loco?- Ron se acercó a su amigo rápidamente- no tienes porque ayudarles

-No necesito de tu caridad San Potter- escupió molesto Draco – vamonos Verdandi- exigió el joven sujetando la mano de ella y la jaló hacia las escaleras mientras ella miró hacia atrás viendo a los dos jóvenes uno con cara de púdrete Malfoy y el otro con desconcierto.

Los dos jóvenes subieron al tercer piso y encontraron una habitación vacía con dos camas. Aunque el cuarto esta hecho un asco, lleno de polvo y telarañas pero con un movimiento de varita del rubio todo quedo impecable, incluso transformo los muebles a unos más decentes. Este se recostó en una de las camas y cierro los ojos, su compañera permaneció de pie y dio un suspiro. Este no paso desapercibido por el rubio y sin moverse o abrir sus ojos comenzó a hablar

-¿Qué sucede? – tono cansado

-¿Estas seguro que puedes hacer magia en este lugar?

-No pero que mas da ya lo hice, y no pienso dormir en una pocilga yo soy un Malfoy- le dijo el chico con superioridad

-Eso ya lo se, también eres un Black- la chica se acostó en la otra cama

-No me lo recuerdes- abrió sus ojos-tenemos que compartir la habitación… ¿Eso te Molesta?

-No, y aunque así fuera no tenemos opción, además no quiero dejarte solo

-Así que ese es el precio a pagar por salvar mi vida, que una chica este molestándome todo el tiempo- Draco sonrió con malicia con intención de incomodar a Verdandi

-Así es; es el precio que pagaré por meterme donde no me llaman, buenas noches- ella se dio vuelta ofendida y se cubrió con una de las sabanas sin cambiarse de ropa

Draco se rió al ver que su plan funcionó y sin perder el tiempo se levantó acostándose junto a ella - No te enojes era broma, y no creo que te duermas con esa ropa.- al ver que no le contestó. El se regresó a su cama- Lo sabía, estas molesta¿me vas a dejar hablando solo?...ash…Hasta mañana- se giro para el lado contrario

-Hasta mañana Draco- con voz queda le respondió

Draco ya no dijo nada simplemente sonrió, sabía perfectamente que por mas molesta que estuviera, no podía olvidarse de sus modales e intuía que para el amanecer el enojo se habrá disipado

Para la fortuna de Los Weasley y los demás, Malfoy no bajo a cenar y Verdandi tampoco cuando la señora Weasley fue a verlos los encontró completamente dormidos viendo con desagrado el uso de magia que efectuaron en la habitación

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano pues se le fue el sueño y decidió bajar a buscar un vaso con agua o algo, y cuando iba bajando las escaleras vio a la rubia mirando por la ventana y cantando una hermosa canción. El se quedo admirándola sin moverse

_Tu estas aquí solo otra vez_

_En tu dulce insanidad_

_Demasiado calmado, te escondes a ti mismo de la realidad_

_¿Lo llamas soledad¿Lo llamas libertad?_

_Cuando todo el mundo se da la vuelta para dejarte solitario._

_Los campos están llenos con deseos_

_Todas las voces llorando por libertad_

_Pero todas en vano se desvanecerán_

_Solo estas tu para contestarte, por siempre_

_Con la mente ciega tu estas cantando_

_Un glorioso Aleluya_

_El distante revoloteo de Ángeles_

_Ellos están demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos para alcanzarte_

Harry siguió en silencio escuchando cada palabra dicha por la joven y su corazón se oprimió en una extraña sensación que no supo a que se debía pero no pudo apartar su mirada de ella

_Yo estoy aquí sola de nuevo_

_En mi dulce serenidad_

_Esperanzada en que me encontraras en cualquier lugar_

_Yo lo llamare soledad cuando todas mis canciones se desvanezcan en vano_

_En mi voz, lejos hacia la eternidad._

El niño que vivió quiso estar junto a ella y bajo las escaleras lentamente pero sin darse cuenta piso mal un escalón y salió rodando hacia abajo haciendo mucho ruido y desconcentrando a la joven que volteo al oír el estruendo viéndolo azotar como un bulto, ella corrió para ayudar a un muy apenado Harry.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó un poco asustada

-Si , es que así me bajo yo- respondió rojo como tomate

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso eres- se rió la joven poniendo una de sus manos en su boca

-Si, así soy yo una caja de risas- exclamó un sonriente pelinegro con las mejillas teñidas de un tono rosado debido a que la pena se disipaba.

-¿Te desperté? Disculpa si lo hice -le dijo la jovencita con suma timidez

-No, ya me había levantado- se miro a los pies – aunque me alegra haber bajado, tu canción era muy… her…her…

-Gracias- sonrió- es común que haga esto, Valar sabe que si;, mis canciones me ayudan a que la luz siempre me guíe y pueda ayudar a Draco

-Ah si…el- contestó Harry con hastío- ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien como él? No puedo entenderlo es orgulloso, presumido, engreído, arrogante, y malvado

-Draco es hermoso Harry- respondió tranquilamente sin subir su voz

-¿Lo ayudas porque es guapo? Debí suponerlo- tono decepcionado

-¿Qué? Ja ja, ja ja, no es eso- caminó hacia Harry y lo vio a los ojos- Draco es muy hermoso¡tan hermoso! – Ella colocó sus manos en el rostro de Harry – Como tú lo eres Harry.

Harry se ruborizó tan rápido como sube un termómetro cerca del calor y se puso más nervioso debido a que ella lo miró a los ojos detenidamente y con una expresión muy dulce. El retrocedió para no sentir las manos de ella sobre su piel dándole la espalda y con un tono nervioso le dijo-Yo… no soy Hermoso… cabello despeinado pose desgarbada, ropa sumamente gastada, que clase de belleza es esa- se sentó en el sillón

-Pero Harry…- se acercó a el pero no se sentó a su lado sino se puso de cuclillas frente a el y tomo sus manos, lo que provocó un nuevo sonrojo en el moreno- Yo no me refiero a esa clase de belleza, tu corazón es muy hermoso y el de Draco también, es a lo que me refiero

-Mi belleza interior- respondió asombrado- Tú… ¿te referías a eso?

-Claro que si¿Si no a que más?- cuestionó sin comprender

-Bueno es que yo…- Comenzó a temblar mientras sus mejillas volvían a arder¿Cómo decirle que el había pensado otra cosa?

-¿Qué diantres estas haciéndole Potter!

Harry y Verdandi voltearon y vieron en la entrada a Draco con un rostro enfadado que vio hacia cierto punto en específico. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que sus manos estaban entre lazadas aun. El chico de ojos grises camino con elegancia hacia ellos y dio un veloz manotazo a la mano de su enemigo que por la fuerza soltó a la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Que estaban haciendo, eh?- les exigió con sorna – respondan!

-Yo, le decía lo hermoso que eres Draco, aunque el no me cree- dijo sin pena la joven

-¡Ah si! – miró a Harry con desprecio-¿ y para eso tenían que tomarse de las manos?- ahora la vio a ella con reproche

-¿Acaso tengo prohibido tocar a las personas?- le preguntó la chica con sequedad y muy herida por la forma en que el la vio

-Si, si se trata del cara rajada- responde el Slytherin en tono burlesco mientras la mira como examinándola,

Draco espero su reacción pues Verdandi permaneció unos segundos en silencio que para Harry esos segundos de silencio le parecieron una eternidad.

-Compartimos un lazo muy especial, pero eso no te hace mi dueño- dijo al fin con una cara de tristeza por pelear con el

-Lo se, solo no quiero que estés mucho con Potter ok- dijo Draco mas tranquilo pues vio que su enojo la lastimó

-Si – abrazó a Draco con una gran sonrisa

Treinta minutos después todos se sentaron a desayunar y disfrutaron de fruta en trocitos, pan tostado, bacon, huevos revueltos, jugo de (el que ustedes quieran) y hot cakes. Se podía sentir el ambiente tan pesado por el humor de Malfoy pero decidieron ignorarlo y desayunaron entre risas y bromas. El rubio susurro estúpidos Gryffindors. Pero la única que lo escucho era su aliada quien al ver a los alegres amigos y los ocurrentes Gemelos no pudo evitar reír también. Después del desayuno la señora Weasley les pidió que limpiaran varias secciones de la mansión, Malfoy como era de esperarse hizo tremendo escándalo pero termino por ceder. Lupin formo grupos de dos y terminaron así:

Pareja 1- Hermonie y Fred – habitación a limpiar el cuarto donde esta Buckbeack

Pareja 2- Draco y Ginny - habitación a limpiar La cocina

Pareja 3- Ron y George - habitación a limpiar El vestíbulo

Pareja 4- Harry y Verdandi- habitación a limpiar El salón

Antes de iniciar con la limpieza la pareja rubia pidió cambiarse de ropa a una mas apropiada para realizar las actividades domesticas. Así que fueron a su habitación 20 minutos después no habían bajado aun. Así que Ron muy enojado subió con la idea de que este par solo quería zafarse de limpiar, cuando llego fuera de la recamara; el iba a tocar la puerta; pero un gritito de Verdandi lo detuvo el se apoyo en la puerta para escuchar

-¡ah Draco, me duele eres muy duro!

-No seas escandalosa, relájate

-Ay me lo estas metiendo mas, duele, sácamelo

-Sino empujo fuerte no lo sacaré

-Esta muy grande nunca había visto uno tan grande

-Pues claro ¿es tu primera vez no?

-Me da pena pero si, no creí que me pasaría contigo Draco

-Esta es la última resiste

-¡Aaaaay Draco!

Ron se alejo rápidamente del lugar y más rojo que su pelo (si es que se puede) bajo rápidamente donde estaban los demás- todos los miraron con cara de ¿Qué paso? Y Ron les relato exactamente todo lo que escucho. 5 minutos después Malfoy y White bajaron y los vieron a todos con una cara muy roja y no se atreven a mirarlos a la cara.

-Sentimos la tardanza – se disculpó la rubia

-No creo que hayan tardado mucho- les dijo Fred en tono pícaro

-¿Qué tonito es ese Weasley?- le contestó molesto Malfoy

Los demás se pusieron rojos de nuevo al oír a Fred excepto George que solo se rió

- ¿En serio no nos tardamos, que bueno yo creí que si- exclamó una chica aliviada- Ya que me enterré una astilla en la palma de mi mano y no quería salir

Todos levantaron la vista hacia la joven y la vieron con los ojos ampliados

-La casa esta muy descuidada es normal que con algún mueble de madera te astilles- comentó Draco

-Si, nunca me había pasado lo bueno es que Draco me la sacó

Todos voltearon a ver a Ron con mirada fulminante y este se hizo chiquito aunque cuando vio que no dejaron de mirarlo le cabreo y dijo- ¡que? Yo solo relate lo que escuché ustedes son los pervertidos- Ni Verdandi ni Draco comprendieron pero no importó la ardua tarea les aguardaba.

- Bueno pues manos a la obra ya a todos nos han dado nuestras asignaciones- dijo con tono de mando una castaña con cabello ondulado- Traten de no pelearse – quien miró fijamente a Malfoy

-¿Estas insinuando que soy causante de peleas sangre sucia?- le riño con sarcasmo Draco.

-Ya vas a empezar con las ofenzas maldito Hurón!- se enfureció de inmediato Harry quien lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo estrujó

-¡Suéltame cara rajada!- se defendió el chico que con facilidad aventó a Harry hacia atrás

-¿Te sientes intimidado hurón?- exclamó en tono amenazador George

-Y si no; deberías, somos más que tú, pobre intento de Mortífago –finalizó Fred

-Así es nadie te quiere aquí Malfoy- le informó una pequeña pelirroja

-Ginny tiene razón no eres bienvenido a este lugar – le reitero Hermonie

-Yo no deseo estar aquí pobretones y sangre sucia, pero no tengo opción- les informo Draco arrastrando las palabras

-¿Pobretones, sangre sucia, no te sabes otros calificativos o el cerebro no te da para mas?- le pregunto con sarcasmo el niño que vivió

-Las serpientes además de rastreras no piensan ja, ja ja – se burlo Fred

-Y como tal se vino a arrastrar para pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore- le ayudo su gemelo

Los 3 hermanos junto a Hermione y Harry se reían por las palabras de George, Malfoy solo los miro con ganas de mandarles un crucio y lo único que hizo fue apretar sus puños mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de lo furioso que estaba mientras los Gryffindors seguían riéndose en su cara. Draco abrió su boca para decir algo pero su intención fue cortada por alguien más.

-¡Ya basta! No les permito que le digan esas crueles palabras

-¡Uuuuuy! La novia ya lo va a defender, necesita de su niñera- se burló Ron

-¡Que te calles!- Le gritó Verdandi que sin querer creó una ráfaga de viento y azotó a Ron contra la pared, todos la miraron un poco asustados incluso Draco se sorprendió, ella los miró con demasiada ira y sus ojos azules se veían completamente grises- ¡ No pienso tolerar esa clase de comportamiento de nadie mas, ni de ti Draco, ni de ustedes!- señalo a los Gry –No he permanecido mucho tiempo en este mundo- se giro para ver a Draco con rostro severo- pero se que ese calificativo que usas con la señorita Hermione es una gran ofensa y ¿que es eso de Cara rajada y Pobretones? Sus padres y Los demás nos están ayudando esa no es forma de agradecerles Draco.

-Ja, ja ja ja ja – deberías aprender de tu novia Malfoy- exclamó con burla Ginny

Verdandi miro a Ginny muy molesta lo que incomodó a la pelirroja y vió a todos los Gryffindors con cólera – y ustedes ¿no se supone que son los buenos? Lo único que hacen es ser groseros¿hurón, hijo de mortífago, si creen que por estar del lado correcto son mejores? están en un error, son peores que ellos porque se dicen buenos y su lengua y acciones no lo demuestran

Todos los presentes vieron el suelo mientras guardaban silencio apenados por las duras y tan certeras palabras de la joven valar.

Harry levantó la mirada y se aproximó a la Valar con su mano sudorosa toco el hombro de ella y esta lo miro a los ojos, ambos se vieron sin hablar, pero el rompió el silencio

-¿Que propones?

-Una tregua – ella se dirigió a los demás ya sin indignación- se que no puedo cambiar su forma de pensar pero al menos dentro de esta casa mantengamos alto a las riñas y malas voluntades, cuando regresen a Hogwarts harán lo que deseen y si quieren seguir odiándose adelante- finalizó la ojiazul mirando a todos

-Por mi esta bien- le sonrió Harry

-Yo igual- respondió Hermione- me parece una buena propuesta

-Si no tenemos opción- dijeron al unísono los 4 pelirrojos

-Solo porque tú me lo pides- respondió el rubio

Verdandi sonrió, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- muchas gracias a todos.

Después de esto cada quien se fue con su compañero a la habitación que le toco asear. Aunque Draco no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar con Ginny

Hola. Este es mi primer fic de Hp. si tienen algún comentario ya saben que hacer. Ah y algo mas, el idioma valar que uso aquí, yo lo invente je, je, je originalmente es un idioma elfico de un comic mío pero decidí usarlo acá, así que bueno para aquellos fanáticos de Tolkien que luego no me vengan que así no es el idioma ya aclare el asunto ok.

Atte: Eri mond Licht. (Sirius Black forever)

Próxima actualización¿Quién sabe?


	2. Cap2 Freya

Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen sino a JK. Rowling y algunos términos a JRR Tolkien. Y otras culturas. Esta Historia no va a ser tan fiel a la Trama original así que si es lo que buscas, No lo leas por favor. Además si JKR. Pudo hacer lo que quiso con Merlín y demás seres fantásticos yo también puedo. La diferencia es que ella gana dinero y yo solo gano distraerme un rato Y sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia

---

---

Dedico este capitulo a Todas mis autoras favoritas, Gracias por hacer esos Maravillosos Fics. En especial a Angeli Murasaki que me ayudo a subir el capitulo, se me olvido como hacerlo U/U soy un desastre total.

---

---

---

THE WORLD

Capitulo 2: Freya

---------------------------

--------

--------------------------

--------

-¡Además de mimado eres inepto y tarado eh Hurón!- le gritó una irritada chica de cabellera roja y ojos café chocolate

-¿Tu que sabes estúpida comadreja!- se exaltó Draco al escucharla –No tengo la culpa de que en mi vida no haya limpiado nunca; así que no se como hacerlo, tú que vives como elfo domestico lo sabes pero yo no- Se defendió el rubio

-Cualquier imbécil sabe secar los platos, no tiene mucha ciencia simplemente frotas el paño contra el plato y listo- le dijo con sorna

-Pues si cualquier imbécil lo sabe hacer ahora comprendo como es que tú lo sabes.- contestó sumamente divertido al ver la cara que puso la pelirroja por su rápida y acertada respuesta.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y se imaginó en tan solo unos segundos mil maneras de matar a un estúpido rubio hijo de papi que no sabe absolutamente nada de la… ¨ vida real ¨ viviendo en una burbujita rosa que su mamita le hizo para que el nene no se fuera a ensuciar sus manitas. Pensó en realizar algunas de ellas y así terminar con la tortura de soportarlo pero lo único que de sus labios salieron fue un…

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!

-Si; eso me dicen como último recurso- comenzó a reírse sentándose en una silla

-¡Eres imposible, no se como Verdandi te soporta!

Se dio la vuelta y continuó fregando los platos, mientras su mente regresaba a ese mundo feliz donde Malfoy moría de maneras crueles y dolorosas

-Me ama

Exclamó con tranquilidad, mientras se colocó a un lado de Ginny tomando el trapo y comenzó a secar los Platos que ella lavaba- Verdandi me ama- Finalizó el chico de tez blanca y ojos grises.

--

Ginny se le quedó viendo por unos instantes y le pareció que Malfoy tenía un semblante tierno y tranquilo. Hasta pensó que era…¡lindo? La niña pecosa se concentró en ver fijamente los platos que estaba lavando mientras su cara se ponía del mismo tono que su cabello y así continuo su labor.

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

Mientras en la habitación de Buckbeack

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras tan fuerte!

Gritó cólerica una joven de cabello enmarañado, pues en su cabeza había algo muy desagradable y de mal olor, si Malfoy se enteraba de eso estaba perdida pues tendría material para que media escuela se burlara de ella.

-Lo siento Hermione no sabía que el pedazo de excremento caería en tu cabeza ja, ja , ja , ja – comenzó a burlarse Fred mientras se retorcía en el suelo de la risa

Hermione estaba furiosa y terminó de quitarse la porquería con unos guantes y se la arrojó a Fred , ella quería darle en la cabeza pero por azares del destino no cayó exactamente ahí sino que por estarse riendo le cayó un poco en la boca, provocando la risa de la castaña.

Fred solo escupió y tosió, pero no se quedó atrás tomó una esponja con agua y miró con malicia a la chica que esta al ver las no tan nobles intenciones de el chico colorado, hizo lo mismo. Ambos solo caminaban en círculos viéndose mutuamente a ver quien era el primero en descuidarse.

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

Y en el vestíbulo, dos pelirrojos sacudían total y absolutamente aburridos y lo único que se escuchaba de estos eran los bostezos.

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

En el salón dos jóvenes sacudían sin dirigirse la palabra. La chica se acercó a la ventana pero fue detenida por la voz de Harry

-¡Cuidado las cortinas están infestadas de doxies!

-¡Doxies! – la chica retrocedió poniendo una cara de asco – no puedo con esto, esta casa es un desastre – exclamó sentándose en un sofá.

-Lo se, hacemos lo que podemos pero no es suficiente – Harry se sentó junto a ella – debe ser muy duro para ti hacerlo si estas acostumbrada al lujo

-Mi casa es muy distinta a esto, las flores y plantas abundan, están por todos lados, no existe el frío, es cálido todo el tiempo…las estaciones no existen

La joven cerró sus ojos recordando su hogar

-¿Y dónde es eso?- le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, mirándola fijamente- ¿es en algún planeta o dimensión fuera de mi comprensión?

-¿Qué? Ja, ja, ja, ja, No es nada de eso; es solo que mi casa es mágica así que todo el tiempo es primavera y siempre esta limpia. Mi madre es muy estricta con el orden, Tenemos una enorme biblioteca así que toda mi educación radica de ahí

-¿ Y tus amigos no se sienten mal porque no vas a la escuela?

-Es que…

La joven puso un semblante desolado y bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo. Harry se dio cuenta que había preguntado algo fuera de lugar, pero ya lo había hecho así que esperó la respuesta de Verdandi

-Yo no tengo amigos humanos, todos son elfos domésticos, animales o plantas la única persona que vi durante estos años ha sido mi madre. Draco fue la segunda

- ¡No puedo creerlo tu vida ha sido el exilio total !- exclamó muy sorprendido

- Yo no lo veo así, es muy bello estar con la naturaleza, vivir tranquilamente, aunque… si me he sentido sola y todo esto es nuevo para mi pero, ahora…

La rubia le brindó una sonrisa a Harry , incorporándose del asiento mientras daba un giro sonriendo mas ampliamente

-Draco es mi amigo; por eso ya no voy a estar sola

-Me alegro por ti, pero…puedes tener más amigos si tú quieres

Le explicó un tímido Harry

- ¿En serioooo!- se acercó a el con rostro asombrado-¿puedo tener más amigos?

- S…si , si tu quieres- le dijo un poco nervioso- Los amigos son personas que quieres y que te agrada estar con ellas por eso puedes tener muchos amigos , todos los que quieras

-¡Viva, que felicidad!

La chica saltó como si se tratara de una niña dando muchos brinquitos se giró para ver a Harry . Caminó hacia el sentándose a su lado y sin aviso alguno lo abrazo provocando que el chico de la cicatriz se ruborizara.

-Gracias Harry…tu… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

- Yo…yo… yo…yo

- ¿No quieres? – Puso un rostro muy melancólico – bueno si no quieres yo… compren

-¡Si, si quiero ser tu amigo

Brindándole una autentica y enorme sonrisa, Harry pensó en lo linda e inocente que podía ser aunque si alguien la viera y no supiera que pasó toda su vida como ermitaña. Supondrían que es simplemente una retrasada mental por actuar tan infantilmente.

Sinceramente, el lo había creído, porque esa fascinación de ella por Malfoy no Era muy normal que digamos pero al enterarse más de la situación todo encajaba ese Hurón solo es la novedad como cuando te regalan un perro o un pez al rato se le va a pasar la Malfoy –manía pensó mas animado el pelinegro

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

Un estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa causando un fuerte respingo de todos los habitantes de la mansión Black. Se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta principal así que los que estaban en el vestíbulo (Ron y George) con varitas en mano se dirigieron a la puerta ; lo que vieron frente a ellos los dejó paralizados.

Una mujer delgada, de cuerpo esbelto, cabellera larga rubia y ondulada, su piel pálida hacían resaltar sus ojos azules. Su vestido era blanco con toques dorados y en el pecho un fino bordado con perlas. En su cabello llevaba una tiara hecha de oro blanco ella despedía un suave aroma a flores, su andar era sumamente armonioso lo que provocó que ambos hermanos la mirasen como si estuvieran en trance.

Lupin y Artur (el señor Weasley) llegaron al vestíbulo e igual que el otro par cayeron en esa especie de ensoñación, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Verdandi y Molly (la señora W) Aparecieron también. Todos incluidas las chicas la miraban del mismo modo menos la rubia que caminó hacia la mujer que en esos instantes se quitaba la capa y con mirada severa le dijo:

-Deja de hacer eso madre

-Lo siento- se disculpó la mujer que en ese momento se quitaba la capa

-¡Madre?

Exclamaron todos excepto Lupin quien se acercó a ellas y tomó la mano de la mujer dándole un ligero beso. Esa acción hizo sonrojar a todos los presentes menos a la recién llegada que solo dibujo un amago de sonrisa.

-Ha pasado el tiempo, aunque en ti no lo parece…Freya

-¡Lupin! Te ves mas…agotado

Comentó la mujer con cara de asombro

-Ja, ja, ja , ja mas viejo querrás decir, pero gracias por tu amabilidad aunque antes no me llamabas por mi apellido

-Yo…

La mujer miró a todos con desconfianza pues no se atrevía a decir alguna palabra frente a esa gente extraña.

-Estas con personas que son de mi entera confianza Freya- le aseguró un desgastado licántropo-no temas.

Ella los vio con fijeza como si los estuviera escaneando, motivo por el cual todos sentían una gran incomodidad. La mujer termino de verlos y se volteo para con el Licántropo

-Comprendo – ella sonrió abrazando al hombre en frente de todos- Remus te he extrañado tanto amigo

- Yo también, creí que la tierra te había tragado, después de todo tú y él no terminaron muy bien que digamos

-¡No!...quiero hablar de ese sujeto ¿si?

Pidió cortésmente

-Esta bien, y… ¿a que se debe tan agradable visita?

-Mi hija, he venido por ella

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven Valar, los ojos de ella y Draco se encontraron, notando en el rubio cierto temor a perderla. Lo que le dio fuerzas para oponerse a su Madre

-¡No! – Exclamó la joven Valar- No Madre

-¿No?- preguntó desconcertada y molesta-¿me estas retando jovencita, **a mi** señora de la luz de los altos Valar?

La voz de la mujer resonó por toda la casa, la potencia y tono que uso era tétrico. Causando un escalofrío en todos los presentes incluso de su Hija pero el pensar en su decisión de no vivir más en el exilio le dio fuerzas para responder

-Te estoy diciendo que no quiero hablar de esto frente a los demás vamos a mi habitación a tratar este asunto

Le pidió en tono suplicante Verdandi

-Si él estuviera vivo no entraría a esta...casa- mirando la habitación con asco -y lo sabes, pero…esta bien vamos

Ambas subieron por las escaleras mientras los demás se dirigían al salón, algunos estaban sentados y otros de pie. Para asombro de Harry, Draco estaba muy callado y sin dirigir miradas de desprecio a Nadie simplemente estaba tranquilo. De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de la Madre de Verdandi

-¡No puedo aceptarlo!

-Es mi decisión

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Verdandi!

- Madre por favor, te van a oír

Se escuchó por unos instantes un silencio ensordecedor; todos en el salón se miraban unos a otros. La mirada de Draco se encontró con la de Harry ambos se dieron cuenta que el sentimiento que los embargaba era el mismo. El silencio se terminó nuevamente con los gritos de las dos Valar pero esta vez no comprendían lo que decían

-¿_Dur ye Verdandi_? (¿Por qué Verdandi?)

-_Durnek…eni ei ba merans_ (Porque amo a mis amigos)

-¡_Aso...Voldemort sid ne neka_! (pero…Voldemort es su enemigo)

La mayoría al haber escuchado el nombre del mago tenebroso de la voz de la señora les provocó un escalofrió, sintiendo que esa discusión tendría que ver con el destino del mundo mágico. Sobre la influencia de su raza.

-_Id licht ar Valar ildor Naenka_ (la luz de valar esta conmigo)

-_Tsa …shoarni eteera sare ne oruma_ ( No puedes interferir en su mundo)

_-Tsa mo ei eteeru gotk Voldemort aze be meran …aso, tsu mo ei ikr ei ba merans_ (No voy a meterme entre Voldemort y mi amigo…pero, si voy a proteger a mis amigos)

_-Tsa isnoy na ishey_ (no entiendo tu corazón) _levak aor Said_ (eres como él )

El silencio volvía a reinar en la casa y todos aguardaban por unos minutos que les parecieron horas la puerta del salón se abrió para dar paso a madre e hija, Freya caminó hacia Remus y le dio un ligero abrazo

-Me voy

Exclamó con tono ofendido, al apartarse del hombre lobo

-¿Tan pronto?

Se sorprendió un melancólico licántropo

-No tiene caso que insista –volteo a ver a su hija- Ella ha tomado esa decisión, solo espero que no sea la equivocada- La mujer chasqueo los dedos haciendo que su fina capa apareciera cubriéndola rápidamente Freya caminó hacia la salida pero se detuvo entre Harry y Draco- ¿Harry Potter cierto?

-Si, soy yo

La forma en que Freya lo vió provocó un notorio nerviosismo, pues Harry percibió un odio inmenso dirigido hacia él

-El famoso niño que derrotó a Voldemort, una vez mas la sangre Potter se mete en mi camino

-¿Disculpe?... no la entiendo

-No es necesario- ahora se dirigió a Draco - ¡TU! No se que ve ella en ti- mirándolo con desprecio, asco y mucho rencor

-Madre ya basta

Le pidió su hija. Draco no dijo palabra alguna, pero por dentro tenía una rabia, porque nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa forma. El era el que despreciaba y miraba con asco a los demás. No al revés. Por respeto a su amiga guardo la compostura al mas puro estilo made in Malfoy

La mujer caminó unos cuantos pasos y miró fijamente a su hija. Los ojos de Freya se tornaron de un azul un poco más intenso de lo que son realmente y su voz se escuchó con un poco de eco

-**_Dolor, desesperación… Muerte es la línea del destino que vas a tomar Verdandi, puedo ver hacia el futuro, se con seguridad que tu corazón va a ser lastimado… las lagrimas de tristeza que tu rostro no conoce serán tus acompañantes por mucho tiempo y la oscuridad cubrirá tus días aciagos_**

- Freya hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió del salón para dirigirse al vestíbulo, Verdandi caminó rápidamente tras ella, los demás que aun permanecían en silencio la siguieron incluso la señora Weasley que muy en el fondo deseaba saber en que terminaría esta discusión.

-Madre, aguarde un momento

Le pidió la joven Valar- se que lo que dices puede pasarme pero he elegido este camino, un Valar no puede ignorar el llamado de los suyos por eso yo…

-Quizás esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos me iré de este mundo, ya no puedo continuar esta vida sin sentido

Le interrumpió la mujer, mirándola con dolor y decepción

-Que la luz del los Maiar te acompañe al otro mundo, descansa en paz querida Madre, muchas gracias por haberme dado la vida.

Freya sonrió pero en sus ojos reflejó mucho dolor, sin volverse salió de la mansión Black. No se despidió de nadie más

Todos en la habitación se quedaron viendo a Verdandi pero ella simplemente se dirigió al gran salón sentándose en un sillón; permaneció en silencio mirando a la nada, Draco se sentó a su lado sin hacer ningún comentario.

-

La señora Weasley se retiró pues debía ir a comprar mas víveres para mas tarde hacer la comida y la cena, Fred y George se fueron a su habitación pues tenían algunos asuntos que arreglar sobre su nuevo negocio ; Remus atendería un asunto de la orden. Ginny se quedó pues había tomado simpatía por la rubia y deseaba darle su apoyo moral lo mismo pasó con Harry, Hermione y Ron aunque este solo se quedó porque sus otros amigos lo hicieron. El silencio se torno sumamente ensordecedor; nadie parecía animarse a romperlo. Hermione fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Lo lamento mucho Verdandi

La castaña colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia para confortarla

-¿Qué?- la joven Valar la miró muy desconcertada- llámame tonta pero no te entiendo- parpadeo muchas veces- soy de bulbos explícame por favor

-¿Qué son Bulbos?

Preguntó con una cara de gran inteligencia el pelirrojo (nótese el sarcasmo, lo siento fans de Ron no tengo nada contra el pero…en fin)

-Shhhh… cállate Ron

Le pidió Ginny pero a decir verdad, ella se hacia la misma pregunta que su hermano

-Tú Madre va a morir y a pesar de eso decides quedarte con Malfoy

Le explicó Mione

- Es verdad- comentó Ginny - ella te pide regreses a su lado pero no accedes, también esta la forma en que te despediste de ella. No puedo creerlo fuiste tan fría y cruel al desearle una muerte tranquila ¿Qué clase de hija eres?- finalizó la pecosa un poco alterada

-

Draco miró a su amiga para ver que clase de respuesta daría, al igual que Harry que veía a Ginny y a los demás en espera de que este asunto se resolviera, Verdandi observó a Ginny sin hacer ninguna expresión de pronto sus ojos se ampliaron, sus labios se curvearon ligeramente formando una sonrisa que cada segundo crecía tornándose en una carcajada.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ,ja, mi madre no va a morir, ja, ja, ja, ja, - la chica se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa y tomando un semblante mas tranquilo- la verdad es tan fascinante que es difícil de creerlo, no se si estén preparados para llevar esta carga-finalizó con tono apacible

-¿Qué…quieres decir con eso?

Preguntó un poco dudosa Hermione

-Lo que ella quiere decir sangre su

-¡Draco!

Le reprendió su amiga

- Si ya se,….Granger- al decirlo lo hizo de una manera muy despectiva; poniendo una mueca de asco- Como decía Granger, la realidad es muy distinta y no muchos magos lo saben.

-¿Debemos suponer que tu lo sabes?

Agregó Ron con el tonito. Sí, tú lo sabes todo, ombligo del universo

-En realidad...no, pero ese no es el punto

-Hablaste como si conocieras a la perfección del tema- respondió Ginny

- Bueno la respuesta de Di era clara y Granger salió con sus brillantes preguntas, que ni vienen al caso, parece que todas esas horas que pasa leyendo no le han servido del todo-Draco se recargó un poco en el sillón cruzando los brazos

-Puedes decírnoslo, te prometemos que no revelaremos tu secreto- afirmó Harry seriamente-¿verdad que no lo diremos?... ¿Ron?

-No, nunca lo diré palabra de Gryffindor… ¿Mione?

-No, yo tampoco lo diré… ¿Gin?

- Por mi familia que no, puedes confiar en nosotros aunque no creo que Malfoy

-Yo confió en Draco y se que no lo dirá así reciba un avada por ello

Verdandi les sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del Slytherin. A Harry no le agradaba esa miel que derramaba la rubia cada vez que miraba a Malfoy pero se decía a si mismo es la Malfoy- manía es la Malfoy-manía, se reprendió mentalmente por andar distraído y se concentró nuevamente el la conversación.

- ¿Entonces vas a revelarnos esa verdad?

Preguntó con un poco de impaciencia Hermione

- Esta bien, será una explicación algo larga así que pónganse cómodos por favor

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente en cambio Harry en el individual, un frío comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente así que Draco con su varita encendió la chimenea mientras Verdandi cerraba las puertas del salón

Cuando lo hizo susurró unas palabras sellando mágicamente el lugar, la luz que entraba por las ventanas desapareció así que solo la luz de la fogata era lo que les ilumina. Ella se acomodó junto a Draco y miró a sus compañeros

- En este universo existen diversas Dimensiones, en ellas existen diversas versiones de la tierra y sus planetas, incluyendo sus habitantes, a lo que me refiero es que hay cientos de mundos paralelos a este; en ellos también existe un Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, solo que sus vidas son distintas a las suyas, pero su esencia son casi iguales . La diferencia mía a la de ustedes es que Yo soy única y no existe otra Verdandi en ninguna dimensión por eso los Valar somos especiales, Mi raza puede viajar a diversos Mundos pero cada planeta ignora la verdad absoluta de esto solo unos cuantos lo saben pero han jurado no revelar la verdad ya que causaría un caos por eso en esta dimensión mi raza esta casi extinta pero no es porque hayan muerto simplemente se fueron a otro lugar. Mi madre al parecer se irá de aquí, eso significa que respeta mi decisión de avanzar por mi sendero, La únicas personas que saben sobre esto son 3 es decir Dos que aun están con vida y ahora ustedes.

(NA. Lo se no fue muy larga la explicación pero detesto el blah, blah de tres paginas)

-Lo escucho y me es difícil aceptarlo, existen otros yo- Harry se levantó repentinamente viéndose las manos-¿Cómo son mis otros yo?- preguntó muy entusiasmado viendo a la joven

-Eso lo ignoro, lo que te digo lo se porque mi Madre me lo explicó, tal vez seas presidente, doctor, jugador de baloncesto, actor o hasta un personaje de Libro ¿que se yo?

-O Gay

-¡Ron!

Le regañó muy molesta Hermione mientras Ginny le daba un Zape marca Molly Weasley

- ¡Auch!... ¿Qué? podría pasar, a que si

Se defiendió el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba con reproche a su hermana

-Será mejor continuar con el tema en otra ocasión, los gemelos están tocando la puerta

Dijo Verdandi que se levantó susurrando otras palabras logrando que la puerta se abriera dando paso a la luz, alejando el frío del ambiente.

-Hey! mamá dice que si no terminamos de limpiar no vamos a comer- exclamaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo- Ah Ginny dijo mamá que se ensuciaron los trastos porque hizo un guisado que los laven de nuevo que ella regresará con los demás ingredientes para terminar una ensalada- finalizó George

-¡Que? No es justa la vida ya casi terminábamos la cocina- hizo pucheros Ginny

-Yo solo paso la información así que o limpian o no comen

-Prefiero no comer

Comentó Draco acostándose en el sofá

-¿Por una semana?

Agregó Fred

-Prefiero limpiar

Malfoy se incorporó rápidamente mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina y desde lejos se escuchó- rápido Weasley, no tengo todo el día

-Hombres ¿Quién los entienden?

Ginny salió del salón

Los demás reían marchándose para continuar en su área, Nuevamente Potter y Verdandi se quedan solos.

-Nos quedamos solos je, je, je

Rió con nerviosismo Harry

-Si, voy a terminar aquí rápido para ayudar a Draco con la cocina

- Maldita Malfoy-manía- dijo en susurros

- ¿Qué dijiste, no te escuche bien

- Nada…no dije nada.

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

La cocina aun estaba a medio terminar y mas aun cuando la señora Weasley había pasado por ahí. La pelirroja y el rubio limpiaban sin hacer ningún ruido, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los trastes y utensilios. Draco estaba harto ¿Qué caso tenía asear? Si en un par de horas se ensuciaría todo nuevamente.

Además eran Magos, con solo agitar su varita, eso quedaría limpio pero…¡Ah no! La mujer mayor de las comadrejas lo había obligado a hacerlo de la manera mas despreciable lo Muggle. Ya no más!

El era un Malfoy por lo tanto no podía rebajarse un segundo más; así que arrojo al suelo el trapo que tenía en sus manos para limpiar la mesa.

- ¡Ya estoy harto!

Exclamó colérico

-Yo que tu seguía limpiando

Le contestó una desinteresada Ginny

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó retadoramente-¿acaso me va a pasar si no limpio? Que miedo tengo- continuó burlándose y moviendo sus manos temblorosamente.

-Búrlate si quieres- lo miró molesta- Pero mi mamá te va a dejar sin probar alimento-Ginny se volteo para continuar con su labor-En fin, a mi que me importa que un hurón hijo de papi se quede sin comer; mejor. Más para nosotros ja, ja, ja, ja…

Draco se puso rojo del coraje al oír las palabras de Ginny.¿que sabían ellos de su vida? Eso no se podía quedar así.

El rubio se aproximó a Ginny sin que se diera cuenta y la sujetó de un brazo para verla de frente y decirle unas cuantas verdades, la pelirroja se llevó una sorpresa y antes de que Draco dijera algo le lanzó una bofetada aunque con los reflejos de un gran buscador pudo evadir con facilidad las intenciones de Ginny. Que rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y agarró a el rubio cayendo ambos al piso entre el forcejeo.

Ginny quedo sobre Draco y ambos se miraron sin moverse admirando el destellos de sus ojos. Ella podía ver que el joven Slytherin tenía orbes grises, con un brillo plateado. En ellos percibía frialdad pero con una chispa de calidez, aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar unos ojos así en Sirius Black solo que los de Malfoy tenían algo muy atrayente.

Por parte de Draco, el se quedo helado al ver ese mirar color cafe chocolate que transmitían sinceridad y dulzura sumamente embriagante, lo que le provocaba admirarlos; pero…¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El no era así, ese sentimiento era tan extraño, haberlo sentido una vez era raro pero dos veces ¡el colmo! Aunque… ver esa mirada tan dulce le recordó a la persona que hizo sentir su corazón tibio por primera vez dándole fuerzas para…

-¡Quítate de encima sucia comadreja! – La apartó de el- ¿ A que horas pensabas quitarte, ya se que soy irresistible pero no es para tanto.

-Eres un creído Malfoy

Le respondió con sorna

- Eras tu el que me sujetaba señor centro del universo.

Draco se sacudió la ropa con elegancia

- Ya te afectó ser amiga de Lunática Lovegood, prefiero bailar con un troll que tocarte a ti

La miró con asco y desprecio

Ginny se sintió horrible. Nadie la había comparado con un troll, así que con todas las fuerzas que Merlín le dio alzo su delicada mano y le propino una fuerte bofetada al rubio que cayo al suelo por el impacto.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy, te odio!

Saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la humillación.

Malfoy se incorporó; se sacudió la ropa; acomodó su cabello elegantemente, sacó la varita y con solo agitarla todo quedo completamente impecable, se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí tocándose la mejilla y exclamó

- Estúpida comadreja

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

Mientras en el salón Harry y Verdandi seguían limpiando, pero el silencio que había fue roto por los gritos de Ginny, que saco a ambos de su concentración.

- Esa fue Ginny

- Es verdad , dijo algo como estúpido Malfoy, ese… hurón ¿Qué le habrá hecho?

La puerta del salón se abrió y entró un rubio con pose de altivez y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Harry se coloco frente a el para impedir su avance. Draco alzó una ceja y con un ligero resoplido exclamó:

-¿Qué!

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny Hurón!

- Potter, Potter, Potter, que modales los tuyos- respondió el Joven mago –Yo no le hice nada a esa...Weasley, solo ya estaba cansado de limpiar y…

Rápidamente se libró de la barrera Potter, yendo hacia Verdandi, colocándose junto a ella para brindarle un posesivo abrazo.

- Quería estar con **¨ mi novia ¨** eso es todo

Al decir eso, la besó en la mejilla demasiado cerca de los labios. A la rubia le provocó una gran sonrisa, en cambio en Harry un sentimiento de asombro y coraje.

- ¿Son novios?- preguntó el chico con la cicatriz, arrastrando las palabras, apretó sus nudillos con fuerza y miró con reproche a la rubia-¿Es verdad eso Verdandi?

Dijo Harry con una gran interrogante en su rostro

- Si cara rajada, Verdandi es **mi **novia

Harry no veía a Draco sino sus ojos estaban posados directamente hacia la joven y no los apartó en ningún momento.

- No te pregunté a ti, le pregunté a ella. Reitero mi pregunta ¿Es verdad,… eres su novia?

-Si Draco lo dice, es verdad, soy su novia.

Confirmó la joven con rostro serio pero a la vez con desconcierto. Harry puso un rostro triste al oír las palabras de la joven, se alejo de la pareja rubia y casi en susurros finalizó

-Voy a ir a ver a Ginny, pero….- miró a Draco con odio- si le hiciste algo prepárate porque esto no va a quedar así

El pelinegro salió rápidamente dando un portazo. Draco rompió en una carcajada, muy divertido se acostó en uno de los sillones. La rubia se coloco frente a el y con voz severa le exigió

-Explícame por favor lo que acaba de pasar

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de las chicas una fúrica pelirroja pataleaba al aire, refunfuñando palabras como… Hurón de porquería, el que sabe de mi, muchos piensan que soy bonita, Dragón cegaton, que Harry le peste sus lentes si no completa con su fortuna, si una gran fortuna pero de ego Argggg! Ginny continuaba caminando en la habitación como fiera enjaulada mientras repetía aquellas palabras entre dientes

Hermione entró con sigilo presenciando aquel espectáculo, pero Ginny no se dio por aludida así que la castaña aprovecho para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa ya que aquella batalla que había dejado pendiente con Fred por la llegada de Freya al parecer había sido retomada y finalizada, pues estaba mojada, con tierra y otras cosas extrañas en su ropa y cabello.

Afuera del cuarto Ron estaba de pie esperando que su hermanita se calmara pero al parecer eso no pasaría, así que cuando Harry llegó lo vio con cara de…¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada de terror de su amigo pelirrojo dijo más que mil palabras. O sea Ginny esta peleada con la vida pues esta solo Jode su existencia. Si entras al cuarto ella te joderá la tuya y con intereses, mejor ni acercarse. Harry tocó el hombro de su amigo y le dijo- Vamos a nuestra habitación.

(NA. Eso sonó muy yaoi pero por ahí no va el asunto ok¿ O será que ya veo todo así por leer tanto fic? je je je)

-¿Un partido de ajedrez?- respondió más animado el chico- ¡Ah! Y de paso me invitas unas ranas de chocolate que tienes escondidas bajo tu cama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Lo miró indignado- Creí que nadie las vería

-No subestimes el poder de mi estómago, detecta golosinas a kilómetros

Exclamó con su rostro lleno de orgullo, aunque Harry no pensaba que fuera algo para estar orgulloso, pero así era su mejor amigo atolondrado, despistado y sobre todo tragón.

-Esta bien te daré parte de mis ranas, pero solo si me ayudas a vengarme del Hurón

-¡Nah! Eso lo hago gratis, pero esta bien acepto tu oferta

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y entraron a la habitación con miradas llenas de malas intenciones dirigidas a un arrogante rubio que en aquellos momentos disfrutaba de una tranquilidad momentánea

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

-¡Pobre intento de niño bonito, mortífago de cuarta!

Fue lo último que gritó la joven pecosa antes de recostarse en su cama para observar el entretenido techo con un semblante menos cabreado. La castaña miró minuciosamente su reloj de muñeca, dio un largo suspiró y comentó

-Bueno después de treinta minutos de hablar de los defectos de Malfoy ¿quieres decirme que fue lo que te hizo?

-Es que Malfoy es tan…Arggg- Ginny golpeo la cama con los brazos mientras veía ese bello panorama. ( En otras palabras el techo)

-Ginny, es del dominio público que Malfoy es un imbécil, pero…¿Qué te hizo?

Se sentó junta a ella

-Más bien que me dijo- Se tapó la cara con la almohada- MecomparóconunTroll- respondió rápidamente y con voz queda

- ¿Qué? no te entendí

-¡Me comparó con un Troll!

Se quitó la almohada y respondió gritando

- ¡Ay! Si te oí- se tapó los oídos-¿Te dijo que eras como un Troll?

-No exactamente Mione

La chica con pecas comenzó a tener un color rojo en sus mejillas y a cada segundo se incrementaba

-¿Entonces?

Ginebra Weasley le relató el ¨ incidente ¨ de la cocina sin omitir ningún detalle, lo único que se reservo fue lo que había pensado sobre aquellos hermosos ojos color plateado que la llevaron al cielo y la hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago, provocando un vuelco en su corazón.

- Así que cuando el me dijo ¨eso ¨ yo le pegué y me salí corriendo

Finalizó el relato con semblante divertido al recordar el suave golpecito que le propinó al chico Slytherin

-Bueno es normal en Malfoy decir aquello- dijó Hermione- Lo que no lo es, es tu reacción…acaso…¿te dolió su comentario?

-Sí, pero…- se sonrojó- No porque lo diga ese tarado sino que…-se puso más roja- Me dio en mi ego, eso es todo- Pulso controlado, sangre y rubor en nivel bajo- Porque yo soy una chica muy bonita, alegre, agradable, ingeniosa, cariñosa y muy, muy divertida- Terminó en pose de triunfo con su rostro el alto, acomodándose el cabello de forma coqueta.

-¡Vaya! En que concepto te tienes amiga ja, ja, ja,ja

Se rió divertida la castaña

-¿Qué?...¡Ah no, si no lo digo yo, lo dicen los chicos del colegio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La miró escéptica

-Colin me lo dijo

Contestó cruzando los brazos y moviendo las cejas con una sonrisa marca… como la vez.

-Entonces Colin Creevey es tu informante, sobre lo que opinan de ti la masa masculina?

-Aja

-Últimamente eres muy amiga de él ¿no?

-Aja

-¿y van a todos lados juntos?

-Aja

-¿Con el te estas carteando?

-Aja

-¿Son novios?

-Aj…¡Que, Ah no! Iuck! Hermione!...¿Cómo crees!

Ginny hizo cara de querer vomitar, sacudió su cabeza negando las palabras de su amiga y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, alzó su dedo índice para explicarle a Hermione la situación

-Colin es un amigo, nada más, Además….- Ginny se acerco a Hermione como si fuera a decirle un secreto de estado- Creo que es Gay

-¡Que, Que, Que, Que, Queeee?- Se incorporó de la cama como si tuviera resortes-¿Estas loca Ginebra!

-¡Ay por Merlín!... ¿Tú crees que esa **¨ fascinación ¨** por Harry es normal? – Se acostó de nuevo en la cama cerrando sus ojos- Yo no lo creo amiga

-¿Colin te confesó que es…Gay?

Preguntó la chica del cabello enmarañado, más interesada en el amplio mundo de Yaoi.

-¡Ash Mione!- Exclamó fastidiada-¡A quién carazos le interesa la preferencia de Creevey? Lo que realmente importa aquí es lo que me esta pasando a mi!

-Ginny no seas tan exagerada

Hermione se movió del lugar ya harta de la situación se sentó en su cama dispuesta a leer un libro de 1245 páginas que había comprado para disfrutar en un día o dos. Ginny la miró con enfado y pensaba en algo para hacerla comer sus palabras

-¿Ah sí? Y si te dijera que Malfoy hablo mal de ti

-No me interesa caer en los jueguitos mentales de Malfoy

Continuo leyendo su libro sin siquiera ver a la pelirroja

-Tienes razón a quien le importa que haya dicho que eras una rata mugrienta que se la vive en la biblioteca porque nadie desea ver esa cara tan horrible con ese cabello de me explotó una poción de Neville en la cabeza. Por eso no tienes vida y te vas con los Libros porque son los únicos que te soportan.

-¡Queee?- se levantó arrojando el libro con fuerza- Ese mal nacido ¿dijo eso?

-Ash Mione no exageres

Ginny se reía internamente mientras mostraba frente a Harmione cara de indignada

-¡Claro que si lo es!- cuestionó molesta- Es más, nos vamos a vengar de ese idiota por eso y por… Lo que te dijo a ti obviamente.

-Yo te apoyo Mione y lo sabes muy bien (ju, ju, ju, ju, ju) – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia, no se imaginó que manipular a su amiga fuera tan fácil, realmente el libro que le habían prestado los gemelos era muy útil. Ese libro constaba sobre como manipular y burlarse de los demás sin salir afectado- Será mejor que lea un poco más de esa valiosa información- se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Hermione

-No, es nada – con Carita de no rompo un plato.

La chica devora libros miró a Ginny se colocó frente a ella y con una sonrisa diabólica…

-Preparate Malfoy de esta no te salvas

Ginny sonrió de la misma forma al escuchar a su amiga

-Teme Malfoy, te vas a enterar quien es Ginebra Molly Weasley, de mi… es decir de nosotras nadie se burla.

Ambas comienzan a reír a carcajadas y las risas aumentan de volumen escuchándose por toda la casa.

En el cuarto de los chicos Ron al escucharlas le dijo a su amigo- Estas chicas están cada vez mas chifladas, creo que le esta afectando a ambas el ser amigas- Harry solo afirmó con la cabeza.

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews y a las que no también, al menos se que me leen. A los Anónimos ya se pueden recibir de este tipo de mensaje ya arregle esto. Una cosa más el personaje de la chica Valar se que cae mal porque parece ser muy perfecta la tipa pero denle tiempo ya se darán cuenta mas adelante que no es así, es simplemente que se porta como le enseñaron a hacerlo pero ahora que va a vivir en el mundo real, se va a dar unos frentazos ja, ja, ja.

Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario ya saben que hacer

Atte:Eri Mond Licht.


	3. Cap3 Levax be ênilin ligtârdet

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen sino a Lady JK. Rowling y algunos términos a JRR Tolkien, las Clamp y otras culturas.

---

---

---

Nota: Que pena. Pero alguien me preguntó sobre la canción que aparece en el primer capítulo, realmente lamento no haberle dado crédito a la maravillosa compositora de esa canción y por la cual decidí ponerle este nombre al fic. La canción se titula: The World de Yuki Kajiura, amo la música de esta persona y pienso utilizar algunas letras de ella. Pertenecientes al anime de Hack sign. Y otros animes, lamento mucho ese enorme olvido. U / U .

Y algo más, no recuerdo cuando empiezan las clases en el mundito de JKR. Pero en el mío será el 1ero de Septiembre.

---

--

Les agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un Review y a los que Leen este fic también. Sin más preámbulos la historia.

--

--

--

**THE WORLD**

**--**

0

**--**

0

**--**

0

**--**

**Capitulo 3: Levax be ênilin ligtârdet**

--

0

--

0

--

0

--

0

--

16 de Agosto

-

-

-

-¿Estas seguro que aplicaste toda la poción al shampoo del hurón?

-Sí, ¿Por quien me tomas Harry?

Harry y Ron habían pasado los últimos quince días elaborando una poción de broma, para vengarse de Draco Malfoy ya que después del incidente con Ginny el rubio se había propuesto hacerles la vida imposible. Además habían resuelto poner su plan en marcha pasado el cumpleaños de Ginny que había sido el once de Agosto. La habían pasado muy bien. La pelirroja recibió muchos regalos de su familia y de amigos de Hogwarts. Después de aquellos momentos de alegría solo les quedaba aburrirse trabajando como elfos ya que la señora Weasley siempre se las ingeniaba para ponerlos a trabajar con alguna tarea domestica.

Draco se negaba rotundamente a cooperar; lo que causaba una serie de discusiones que dentro de estas se encontraban las típicas frases como:

Maldito hurón, púdrete Malfoy, escoria de Mortífago, ego de serpiente, estúpido cara rajada, sangre sucia inmunda etc…

Aquellas peleas generalmente tenían una frecuencia de cuatro a siete veces al día y siempre finalizaban debido a que Verdandi se ofrecía a cumplir con la parte que le tocaba al rubio, mientras él siempre se retiraba victorioso con su andar pomposo riéndose de las comadrejas y el trío papa natas.

Ron no entendía porque cuando Malfoy se retiraba del lugar dispuesto a no dañar sus delicadas manos, besaba a la rubia y recalcaba que era **¨ su novia ¨ **¿para que este ritual diario?. Otra cosa inexplicable era que después de que el Hurón remarcaba a Verdandi como de su propiedad, Harry decía muy quedamente apretando los dientes…Malfoy-manía pronto se le pasará la Malfoy-manía.

Más de dos semanas de soportar a ese Hijo de Mortífago pero, su sufrimiento sería recompensado por esa poción que muy amablemente a cambio de ser conejillos de indias para sus experimentos Fred y George les proporcionaron al dúo dinámico.

Harry estaba sentado en el comedor junto a su mejor amigo, ambos con una sonrisa en espera de la aparición del rubio. Hermione y Ginny entraron viéndolos con incertidumbre.

-¿Amanecimos muy contentos verdad?

Exclamó Hermione , que se sentó junto a Harry

-Si lo sabemos

Le cortó de tajo un Ron muy impaciente

-¿Se puede saber el motivo?

Preguntó Ginny que estaba junto a la castaña

- Miren hacia allá – Harry señaló la entrada del comedor – esperen unos minutos y lo sabrán – El pelinegro comenzó a reírse junto con Ron.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron mutuamente sin comprender, pero obedecieron…Un minuto, Dos minutos, Tres minutos, Cuatro minutos, Cinco, Seis…Doce minutos y de pronto!... alguien entró era George seguido de Fred. Ginny con sus manos golpeo la mesa con fastidio y miró a su hermano muy molesta.

-¡¿Eso era? Lo que los tenía con cara de Idiotas, esperaban a los gemelos, creí que era algo …

-¡Cállate Ginny, no eran los gemelos! – Le cortó Ron – Espera un poco más y lo verás

-¿¡Qué, no nos esperaban, eres malo Ronnie

Exclamó Fred con tono y pose Melodramática

-Y nosotros que te amamos **tanto!**

Le secundo George

-¡Ya no quiero vivir, No sin el ¨ amor ¨ de nuestro Ronnie!

Dijo Fred teatralmente

-Resiste Fred yo te cuidaré, sabes que yo si te quiero

-¡Oh George, ven a mis brazos hermano mío!

Ambos gemelos se tomaron de las manos viéndose con anhelo, Ron estaba rojo del coraje, Hermione y Harry se divertían con la escena, pero Ginny terminó con el Show

-¡Ay ya, Mariconadas tan temprano, No!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, te pasas Ginny – se rió Hermione – Oigan alguien viene

Ginny volteo nuevamente hacia la entrada y lo que vio ahí la dejo impactada, la persona que estaba de pie era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy la apariencia del rubio era… era… simplemente… **¨ Perfecta ¨ **su ropa estaba impecable, el cabello le brillaba como a un Dios griego, su blanca sonrisa deslumbraba el lugar cautivándola completamente y esas orbes plateadas la hipnotizaban.

Harry y Ron quitaron la cara de alegría al verlo entrar cambiándola primero por una llena de desconcierto, seguida por una de frustración, terminando en furia.

-¿Eso era lo que íbamos a ver a Malfoy con su andar de soy lo mejor?

Dijo hastiada la castaña

-Gracias por el cumplido Granger - Exclamó Draco con su clásico arrastre de palabras, se sentó en la mesa cogiendo una tostada untándole parsimoniosamente un poco de mantequilla – Pero me temo que a tus amigos el pobretón y el niño que vivió esperaban verme de otra forma ¿verdad?- Draco alzó una ceja, en espera de una respuesta

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron muy tensos al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Draco tenía un semblante divertido por la reacción del dúo papa natas ya que su insulso plan había fracasado. Harry tosió levemente, tomo un vaso de jugo para no responder, Ron lo evadió metiéndose un pan en la boca.

-Y… ¿Según tú que esperaban ver Malfoy? - dijo Ginny con desprecio en sus palabras

El ojigris no se digno a ver a Ginny al rostro, pero rápidamente le contestó con su bien conocido y odiado por la familia pelirroja, Harry y Hermione arrastre al hablar

-Tu torpe Hermano y el cara rajada, planearon algo en mí contra una poción que consistía en ponerme la piel anaranjada, el cabello morado y una gran cola de un animal llamado zorrillo ¿Cómo? Muy fácil la introdujeron a mi shampoo, así que al salir del baño…

- Estarías transformado en eso

Terminó la frase la pelirroja

-Exacto comadreja- se acomodó un mechón de su radiante cabellera con delicadeza- su truquito fantoche fue frustrado, no les di el placer de verme así- Mordió la tostada fuertemente.

-No entiendo… ¿En que fallamos?

Se pregunto a él mismo, Ron con frustración

-Tal vez el fallo eres tú Ronnie

Se burlo Fred

-¿Cómo crees? Imposible!

Respondió George

-En realidad, si funcionó

Todos voltearon al oír esa afirmación, era Verdandi quien entró al lugar sentándose junto a Draco

-Al principio me sorprendí al verlo con ese aspecto, pero fue fácil romper ese efecto.

-¡¿Fuiste tú la que neutralizó nuestros planes!

Cuestiono Harry muy serio

-Sí – Les respondió con mirada reprochante- No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres mi amigo!

-¡Lo sé – Gritó ofendido el Gryffindor levantándose de su lugar – Pero ese no es mi amigo y nunca lo será!

-¡Bien dicho Harry!

Gritaron al unísono los gemelos

- Toma eso Hurón

Se burlo Ron

Los gemelos empezaron a cantar una cancioncita que decía: Harry para presidente, Harry el que tumba dientes, Harry el aplasta serpientes…

- Harry… - Verdandi se sintió herida por la actitud del moreno para con su amado Draco, pero ya no dijo nada más, solo agacho la cabeza y miró el plato por largo rato sin moverse siquiera.

---

---

Todos desayunaron en un gran silencio sepulcral; la señora Weasley creyó que se debía a que empezaban a llevarse mejor dejando fuera las peleas.

-Así me gusta, una comida civilizada.

Sonrío con satisfacción. Aunque nadie estaba de acuerdo en que esa fuera una comida tranquila y menos civilizada pues sin que Molly se percatara, se lanzaban miradas de odio. Hermione y Ginny se miraron con complicidad.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

19 de Agosto

---

---

---

---

-¡No entiendo ¿Por que tienes que irte con ese sujeto!

Gritos de protesta se escucharon por toda la mansión Black, ese escándalo era protagonizado por un histérico rubio que detestaba la idea de quedarse solo con la manada de comadrejas, la sangre sucia y el cuatro ojos de Potter. El simple hecho de quedarse sin su aliada por una semana era inaudito.

Harry y los demás trataron de esconder sus risas sin éxito pues ver los berrinches de Malfoy no eran muy común que digamos, es mas, un show gratis por el príncipe de las serpientes deleitaba su sed de rencor hacia él. La rubia trató inútilmente de calmarlo, pero Draco no dejo de protestar logrando alterar a la venerable señora Black y juntos iniciaron un tremendo alboroto.

El señor Weasley y su esposa simplemente se retiraron, los gemelos reían divertidos, Hermione y Ginny observaron el espectáculo muy tranquilas lo que resulto muy sospechoso para Harry pero no le dio tanta importancia pues lo que robaba toda su atención fue el gran abrazo de despedida de la pareja rubia. Ron solo comía un pan acompañado de un gran jugo de calabaza.

Remus abrió la puerta de entrada, miró a la rubia con mucha ternura.

-¿Nos vamos Verdandi?

La joven rubia se apartó de Draco, se paró de puntitas y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla

-_Id licht ar tad Valar ildar naênka…Draco_ (La luz de los Valar estarán contigo…Draco)

Verdandi les sonrió a los demás despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, se colocó junto a Remus. Todos los presentes le dijeron al unísono: que te vaya bien.

-¡Espera Di!

Exclamó Draco

La chica en la puerta lo miró fijamente un poco sorprendida por la actitud del Slytherin

- Dime

Las mejillas de Draco poco a poco comenzaron a tener un tono rojizo

-_Lêvax be ênilin ligtârdet_

(NA. Esta frase no voy a traducirla, Aún, pues su significado se revelara en próximos capítulos)

Verdandi se ruborizó al escuchar aquella frase, le brindó una última sonrisa saliendo de la mansión. La puerta se cerró produciendo un ruido seco. Draco continúo de pie frente a la entrada.

Los gemelos se fueron a la cocina iban a tomar ¨ prestado ¨ según ellos un caldero para terminar un experimento. Ginny se fue atrás de ellos para hacerle de campana, Hermione bostezó; abrió su libro alejándose del lugar. Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ya hurón solo se dejarán de ver por una semana, que dramático saliste ¿Verdad Harry?

Harry no le respondió a Ron, estaba muy callado, no podía apartar de su mente aquellas palabras ¨ Lêvax be ênilin ligtârdet ¨ ¿Qué significado tendrían, Por qué provocó un notorio sonrojo en Verdandi? El simple hecho de no comprender las palabras ni lo que él estaba sintiendo respecto a esto lo ponía de mal humor.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por Ron quien lo llamaba insistentemente y sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Harry, Harry, Haaaaarryyyyyy!

-¡Auch! Ya te oí, no estoy sordo

Se sobo su brazo

-Pues ¿Qué te pasa? Andas en idiotilandia, insulto a la serpiente y no dices nada.

Le reclamó un poco ofendido

-Es que pensaba en algo, pero esta bien te ayudo a molestar a Malfoy

Se tronó los nudillos

-Uffa ya para que, mientras tú estabas en tu mundo Malfoy se retiro muy hinchado, aunque antes nos miró como siempre con su cara me huele la vida a mierda

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ay Ron no cambias-Harry se alegró de tener a el pelirrojo a su lado, al menos él estaba con personas que lo apreciaban.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

Al día siguiente todos se prepararon para ir al Callejón Diagon en busca de parte del material escolar para el nuevo ciclo. Aun faltaba tiempo para el inicio de clases pero como escucharon que algunas tiendas podrían algunas cosas en descuento tenían que aprovechar. Casi todos se habían reunido en el vestíbulo, únicamente faltaba Malfoy. El primero en protestar fue obviamente Ron

-Este tipo se cree que tenemos su tiempo, Hey Ginny ve a llamarle

Le ordenó Ron con enfado en su voz

-¡Qué! ¿Yo por qué? Ándate a tragar babosas Ron!

Respondió Ginny muy cabreada

-Ja, en eso si que tiene experiencia nuestro hermanito

Comentó George que sacudió el cabello de Ron como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Ya déjame George, no me lo recuerdes

-Ronnie no quiere recordar sus años maravillosos?

Preguntó con sarcasmo Fred

-Niños ¡Ya basta!

Exigió la señora Weasley

El señor Weasley había pedido prestado un auto para llevar a su familia, ya que era muy arriesgado usar la red flu en aquellos momentos en el que no debe ser nombrado tenía como objetivo a Draco Malfoy y a su eterno Némesis el niño que vivió, Arthur Weasley miró su reloj de bolsillo regalo de Harry por su pasado cumpleaños el 6 de febrero, estaba impaciente pues iban retrasados

-¿Ya están listos?

Preguntó con desesperación

-Un momento cariño, falta Malfoy

Le respondió con ternura su esposa

Unos pasos se acercaban al vestíbulo, Los presentes vieron llegar a la persona que los hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Las miradas de asombro llegaron rápidamente, seguidas de unas estruendosas carcajadas por parte de todos. La señora Weasley se aproximó a Draco reprimiendo sin mucho éxito las ganas de reírse.

- mmja,ejem, cof , cof, ¿Qué te pasó en la cara muchacho?

Lo vio muy divertida

**-**Pregúnteles a ellos -Apuntando a la camada de pelirrojos con una cara llena de profundo odio- Esto no se va a quedar así! ¿Me oyen?- Gritó iracundo, saliendo de la mansión tapándose con una capa y se introdujo velozmente en el auto con mucha elegancia.

-Que lástima que su cara no se va a quedar así ja, ja, ja, ja…

Dijo Ron muy alegre

-Yeah!- Exclamaron los gemelos chocando sus manos

El rostro de la señora Weasley se torno rojo del enojo que en esos momento estaba sintiendo hacia sus hijos presentes, lo único que atinó a formular fue dar un zape a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Auch!

Exclamaron Ron y los gemelos

-¡Así que fueron ustedes, los tres están castigados!

Gritó colérica

-Pe…

-¡Cállate Fred! ¿O quieres otro zape?

Le dijo su madre con un tono que fue todo menos dulce.

-¡No es justo Maldición!

Renegó Ron

-¡Ron, te quedas sin cenar por responderme en ese tono!

Le regaño su madre propinándole otro zape

-Ya súbanse al auto, que de por si ya vamos retrasados por sus bromas de mal gusto- dijo la señora Weasley muy reprochadoramente aunque muy en el fondo se había divertido ver a Malfoy así; claro como Rol de madre que tenía no lo iba a admitir-Cuando regresemos del Callejón Diagon los voy a poner a limpiar el cuarto de Buckbeack hasta que quede impecable.

-¡Noooo mamá!

Dijeron al unísono el trío pelirrojo

-¡Cállense la boca y suban a ese auto! – Molly Weasley Prewett era de temer cuando se lo proponía, todos la miraron con miedo, la mujer dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al pelinegro con voz dulce- Harry querido, tu ve adelante con Hermione y Ginny

-¿Y usted señora Weasley?

Preguntó amablemente Harry

-Yo iré atrás con Malfoy y estoy hijos atolondrados – le respondió igual de amable que el- quiten esas caras o ya verán! – les gritó la señora W que veía dentro del auto

--

--

--

Las compras transcurrieron tranquilamente para fortuna de todos, pues el señor Weasley se fue a parte con Draco a realizar sus compras. Algo que su esposa le agradeció así las peleas cesarían y el rubio no se la pasaría ufanándose de su enorme fortuna. El retorno a casa fue tranquilo debido a que los Gemelos se quedaron en el Callejón Diagon pues era la inauguración oficial de su negocio y se quedarían hasta muy tarde por la gran cantidad de clientes.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos. Draco bien terminó se retiró a su habitación. Ron fue a cumplir su castigo, para su desgracia fue solo al paredón. Fred y George no pensaban regresar a Grimmauld Place y su madre no les podía obligar ya que eran mayores de edad. A Molly se le había olvidado ese pequeño e insignificante detalle a la hora de repartir castigos. Los gemelos si que lo sabían por eso no protestaron demasiado cuando iban en el auto.

A diferencia de Ron que aun estaba bajo su tutela económica pues en Marzo ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad pero como aun era mantenido por sus padres tuvo que aguantar el castigo impuesto por su Madre, Harry como todo buen amigo se dispuso a ayudarle claro sin que lo notara la señora Weasley. Así distraía su mente para no pensar en Sirius; se sentía culpable porque desde la llegada de la pareja rubia no había pensado en él. En que ya no se encontraba en este Mundo.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

Draco Malfoy observaba el techo del cuarto recostado en la cama, sus pensamientos estaba dirigidos a las personas que no estaban a su lado **sus padres **y a cierta joven. La puerta se abrió bruscamente dando el paso a una despreocupada pelirroja. El Slytherin dio un respingo al oír el azote de la puerta, incorporándose velozmente de la cama como un resorte.

-¡¿Qué no tienes educación comadreja!

Le escupió con todo el veneno que pudo en esos momentos que estaba casi vulnerable

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no tanta como tú **Trollfoy**

Se rió irónicamente la menor de los Weasley

Al escuchar aquella burla por parte de Ginny; Draco amplio los ojos con sorpresa. No podía creerlo, pero todo indicaba a las palabras dichas por el hacia la pelirroja días anteriores-¡Tú, tú me hiciste esto!- Gritó acusadoramente

La cara de Ginny reflejo una Maldad pura – Sí, admito que tengo parte de la culpa Trollfoy ja, ja, ja, ja, te mereces eso y más ja, ja, ja , ja- La risa de Ginny solo provoco mas al rubio y con esa intención lo hacía

-¡Maldita comadreja! – Draco se aproximó con intenciones de hacerle pagar caro su osadía

-¡No te atrevas Hurón – Lo detuvo Hermione que había llegado de repente con la varita en mano.

-Olvidas sangre sucia que yo también tengo una- mostró la suya con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Pero nosotras somos dos

Replico Ginny

-Además Verdandi no esta para ayudarte esta vez Hurón

Agrego la castaña

-¿Y sabes por qué?- dijo Ginny que se sentó en la cama jugando con la varita entre sus delgados y finos dedos- Nosotras nos encargamos que se ausentara ja, ja, ja , ja,

-¡Mientes!- Le interrumpió el ojigris- Ella se fue para ayudar a ese mugroso Licántropo

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk – negó Hermione con un dedo y chasqueando los dientes- Error, ella se fue porque le tendimos una trampa a sabiendas de que es tan pero tan crédula

Draco procesaba las palabras de aquellas chicas, esas Gryffindors actuaban como unas dignas Slytherins, caminó hacia la ventana tratando de ver a través de ella, dio un suspiro de cansancio

-¿Qué trampa?

-Ya que por una semana tendrás rostro de Troll es justo que te revelemos la táctica, pero el saberlo tiene un riesgo- Advirtió Ginny- Si tú le cuentas esto a otra persona el hechizo se activará nuevamente luciendo así por un año completo.

-¡Déjate de parloteos sin sentido y responde!

Exigió molesto

-Estúpido

Contestó muy ofendida Ginny

Hermione y Ginebra se dedicaron a explicarle a Draco su venganza pensada por el previo fracaso por no decir pobre intento de Harry y Ron con ponerle cola de zorrillo. Debido a que Verdandi había quitado el efecto con mucha facilidad. Ambas simularon una plática privada con la clara intención de que la joven Valar presenciara

---

---

Verdandi caminaba rumbo a la cocina en busca de un vaso con jugo para Draco, su andar se detuvo al escuchar un ligero y cercano sollozo, preocupada por ello se dirigió a la procedencia. Vio a Ginny muy triste con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos y Hermione era la que la consolaba

-Por favor Ginny tienes que calmarte

-No puedo Mione, él puede perder la vida en esta misión. Si eso pasa Harry quedará devastado, el profesor Lupin es lo último que le queda… sob..sob..

Dramatizó la pelirroja con destreza

-Lo sé, pero no tiene ninguna opción debe llevar el mensaje tan pero tan, tan, tan importante a Hogwarts; ¡¡¡ arriesgando su vida!

Refutó con preocupación Hermione

Ginny caminó hacia un ventanal que la iluminó casi celestialmente, miró hacia el cielo, entrelazo sus manos como si fuera a rezar- Si tan solo…Tuviera el poder de los Valar, Podría proteger al profesor Lupin

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué dices?

Exclamó Hermione impactada

-Piensalo Mione, si fuera como Verdandi podría ayudarlo. Si él muere el mundo mágico sería destruido; no puedo soportar esta angustia

Ginebra se cubrió el rostro fingiendo llorar, Hermione la abrazó, ambas miraron de reojo hacía las escaleras donde la rubia permanecía escondida con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Ginny, vamos al cuarto para que te calmes no es conveniente estar aquí

Le suplico la castaña

-Esta bien, pero no creo tener las fuerzas para soportar esta carga

Sobreactuaba la chica para opinión de Hermione que si la rubia fuera otra no se tragaba nada de lo dicho por las exageradas palabras dichas por ambas.

Verdandi se escondió más para no ser vista. Hermione muy discretamente coloco cerca de la Valar unas orejas extensibles invento de los gemelos, subiendo rápidamente. Ginny no dejo de llorar hasta que se perdieron de vista. La joven salió de su escondite.

-Pobrecita de Ginny, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla, estas personas necesitan de mi ayuda. Si protejo a el señor Lupin, Harry va estar tranquilo…_be meran_ (mi amigo)… ¡Ya sé! Lo acompañaré con el pretexto de ver a Dumbledore e inscribirme a Hogwarts

---

---

**-Y** eso fue lo que pasó

Finalizó Ginny con voz desinteresada

-¡Son unas arpías! – Gritó Draco iracundo –¡¡Se aprovecharon de la nobleza de Di para efectuar sus maléficas intenciones! – Continúo alzando la voz con sus puños apretados del coraje

-¡Yo no me aproveche de nadie!- Ginny le respondió furiosa- Eso le pasa por ser ¡¡¡tan mensa!

-Será mejor que nos retiremos Ginny- sugirió la castaña- Te reitero que el efecto del hechizo en tu cara desaparecerá en una semana no más

Ambas salieron de la habitación y al pie de la entrada miraron al rubio que si las miradas mataran ya estarían varios metros bajo tierra.

-¡Eso es por compararme con un Troll! Bleeeeeh

Ginny le enseño la lengua como si se tratara de una niña pequeña

-¡ Y por decirme rata de biblioteca!

Finalizó Hermione azotando la puerta

-¡¿Qué!

Draco no entendió lo último, capto lo de Troll, pero lo de ¿rata de biblioteca? Probablemente la comadreja pecosa manipulo a la sangre sucia; se dijo así mismo. En un futuro deberá tomar precauciones con aquellas dos arpías.

-o-

En el pasillo ambas chicas se reían por la operación Trollfoy había sido un éxito total

-¿Viste la cara que puso antes de cerrar la puerta? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Se retorció Hermione de la risa

-Sí, ja, ja, ja, ja, - dijo Ginny- Lo único de lo que me arrepiento fue decirle mensa a Verdandi, pero estaba enojada y quería joder más a Trollfoy

-Bueno fue el ardor del momento a mi también me cae bien- la reconforto Hermione- Aunque es crédula

-Por no decir mensa ¿verdad?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, vamonos a dormir Ginny

Las dos Gryffindors se retiraron a su cuarto pensando en que su plan era algo por el cual sentirse orgullosas

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

Los días pasaban y Draco no salía de su habitación más que para alimentarse. Todos protestaban ya que las labores que le correspondían al rubio ahora se las repartían entre ellos, la señora Weasley siempre daba como excusa que merecía descanso, suficiente tenía con esa fea cara .Aunque Merlín sabía que se lo merecía no era correcto, a parte estaba muy deprimido porque no tenía amigos.

A Harry le conmovía la ternura de la Señora Weasley para con Malfoy.

Draco Lucius Malfoy leía un libro tranquilamente en su habitación, era la única distracción que lo ayudaba a no pensar en el estado tan lamentable y patético en el que se encontraba. Su serenidad fue rota nuevamente por una jovencita pelirroja de ojos cafés y pecas en el rostro, entró sin tocar sentándose junto a él en el pequeño sofá que había

-¿No te cansas de molestar comadreja pecosa?

Le preguntó con reproche Draco

-No, me entretengo de maravilla con tu sufrimiento, hurón

Le respondió sonriente

-Y si te digo… ¡Lárgate!... ¿No me vas a hacer caso verdad?

-Pues no, aquí me voy a quedar a joderte la vida Trollfoy

Draco enmudeció con aquellas palabras, solo observó a la pelirroja por unos instantes y le pareció que viéndola bien no era nada fea, hasta le agradó la idea de que le hiciera compañía.

- Estoy tan aburrido que me da igual

Respondió tajantemente

-Sí lo estas es porque te lo ganaste.

Le respondió Ginny con actitud desinteresada viéndose las uñas

Draco miró el libro que sostenía aun, con una ligera sonrisa desolada agregó- Supongo que la muerte de mis padres era lo que merecía ¿no?- volteo a ver a Ginny a los ojos- Eso fue lo que gane, según tú y tu familia ¿no?

Ginny amplió sus ojos de la sorpresa, su rostro se torno serio- No, nadie merece eso, discúlpame yo me refería a tu aburrimiento, si fueras más amable nosotros…

-Lo sé – Le cortó rápidamente el ojigris – Pero no quiero su lástima, no deseo que piensen ¡Pobre niño rico! Se ha quedado solo –Draco se levanto aproximándose a una cómoda guardo el desgastado libro- Por eso no quería venir a este lugar

-¿Verdandi te convenció? – Le preguntó Ginny - ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Me salvó la vida-le contestó con una sonrisa amable- Desde ese día no se había apartado de mi lado

-¿La extrañas?

Cuestionó una triste pelirroja

-Eso no te importa

Le dijo secamente

Ginny se incorporó de su asiento y fue hacia él con una mirada reprochante

-¡¿Por qué eres tan grosero!

-¿Por qué eres tan metida?

Le contestó con una pregunta lo que enfado a la joven

-¡Eres imposible, no se como te aguanta Verdandi, eres tan arrogante – giro sus talones dispuesta a irse del lugar pero una voz la detuvo

-Ya te lo había dicho, ella me ama, me acepta tal y como soy, por eso estamos juntos

Le dijo Draco con una mirada que expresaba cariño

-¿O sea que no importa quien sea siempre y cuando te obedezca sin chistar?

Le preguntó mordazmente

-Yo no dije quien sea comadreja, no metas palabras en mi boca, Di me acepta por lo que soy aquí – Señalo su cabeza- Y aquí – Ahora señalando su corazón- No por mi dinero o lo que los demás piensen de mi

-Aja, supongamos que te creo- Le dijo escéptica – Con ella fuiste un caramelo; le agradeciste que salvara tu vida y por eso se enamoró de ti ¿no?

-En realidad le grite histéricamente que no se entrometiera en mi vida que no era nadie que era una sucia basura inmunda y despreciable.

Ginny se quedo helada al oír aquel relato que palabras tan hirientes utilizó el rubio cuando conoció a la Valar, parpadeo muchas veces la intriga la carcomía; así que no espero mas y preguntó- ¿Y ella que te respondió?

Draco vio la cara de intriga de Ginny se veía muy mona según el con esos ojos de corderito indefenso y su pequeña boca rojiza que contrastaba con su largo cabello, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, Draco inmediatamente desecho esa idea.

-Ella me dijo, voy a ser la metiche porque me importas

-Vaya que tenaz salió ja, ja, ja , ja, - Se rió Ginny, no imaginaba esa respuesta- Bueno ahora respóndeme…¿La extrañas?- Le preguntó nuevamente con la idea de que Draco hubiera bajado la guardia y ahora si le respondiera.

-Ya te lo dije… Eso no te importa Weasley

-¡Asssh! – Hizo un puchero – ¿No te cansas de ser tan grosero?

-¿No te cansas de ser tan metida?

Le respondió igual que hace rato con la idea de que desistiera

-¡No! – le dijo firmemente

-¿No?

Draco la observo detenidamente con sus pálidas mejillas cubiertas por un leve tono rosado.

-No, no me canso porque voy a ser la metiche… porque…porque… - Ginny se sonrojo rápidamente, al percatarse de su notorio aspecto salió afuera del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta agregó – ¡Porque se me pega la gana!

Draco sonrió al escucharla

-Pecosa entrometida

Afuera del cuarto Ginny estaba de pie recargada en la puerta con una mano en su pecho ya que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Malfoy? No comprendía porque últimamente pensaba mucho en él, se supone que su mente debe estar enfocada en Dean su novio no en ese hurón arrogante se decía así misma y con ese embrollo interno Ginebra se fue rumbo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, porque estaba un poco acalorada.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

Después de este encuentro Draco y Ginny no volvieron a platicar a solas, además la pelirroja se la paso el resto del día escribiendo una larga carta para su abandonado novio. Al día siguiente el efecto del hechizo había finalizado, lo que alegro al rubio

Esa misma tarde Remus J. Lupin llego acompañado de Nymphadora Tonks que en esta ocasión lucía una cabellera hasta los hombros de color negro con mechones rojos y unos ojos color almendra. Sin dar explicaciones le pidieron a Draco empacara sus cosas. Este acto extraño a todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, especialmente en Ginny porque Draco no le comento nada al respecto

Lo que ella no sabía era que el rubio ignoraba ese movimiento planeado por Dumbledore. Harry, Ron y Hermione se alegraron de la partida del molesto Hurón y fueron los primeros a despedirlo con radiantes sonrisas y dulces palabras como:

¡Al fin somos libres, no vuelvas nunca, No fue un placer tenerte aquí etc.

Draco como todo digno Malfoy los ignoro magistralmente. Tonks notó un deje de preocupación en Ginny. Así que muy despistadamente sin que el resto lo notara le dijo en susurros "Malfoy va a esta bien"

Ginny puso una cara de indignación, pero a Tonks no pudo engañarla del todo no por nada era una buena amiga y solo esperaba que Hermione no se diera cuenta del embrollo que esta creciendo cada día en su interior.

---

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW-----TW-----TW

---

El primer día de clases daba inicio, todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor en la espera de la llegada del alumnado de nuevo ingreso. El trío dorado estaban junto a Neville y Seamus platicando de las novedades. Colin, Dean y Ginny estaban a un lado pero en una conversación a parte. Dean estaba muy acaramelado con Ginny cosa que molestaba a Ron pero Hermione se encargo de calmarlo con un zape y un corto sermón de que Ginny ya no era una niña. Harry reía por las caras que ponía su amigo pero el estaba de acuerdo con su amiga; Ginny ya no era una niña era una jovencita muy hermosa que despertaba suspiros en cualquiera incluso en el.

Draco Malfoy apareció elegantemente en el gran comedor acompañado de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. El trío de Slytherin derrochaba una gran seguridad en si mismos lo que desconcertó a todas esas miradas inquisidoras ya que todos escucharon el rumor de que aquellos jóvenes, rechazaron al innombrable no uniéndose a sus filas y siendo ahora unos traidores a la sangre pura. En esos momentos estaban bajo la jurisdicción de Albus Dumbledore pero eso no impedía una posible represalia hacia ellos lo que los mantenía mas unidos que nunca.

Las puertas del gran comedor dieron paso a los nuevos alumnos de primero guiados por la Profesora McGonagall que llevaba en sus manos el ya conocido taburete con el sombrero de mago. Los alumnos tenían sus caras llenas de temor, viendo hacia todas partes y atrás de ellos iba una joven rubia de más edad.

Las murmuraciones de los alumnos poco a poco se extinguieron y todos los de nuevo ingreso se formaron rápidamente frente a la mesa de profesores.

El silencio reino en el ambiente y el sombrero comenzó con su canción de cada año dijo lo mismo que la ocasión pasada sobre estar unidos, al termino del discurso todos aplaudieron, aunque se noto que la mesa Slytherin aplaudió por compromiso y no porque lo desearan.

La profesora McGonagall se coloco juntó al sombrero abrió el pergamino aclarándose la garganta y pronunció el primer nombre:

-Jefferson, Alexander

El jovencito de cabellera castaña clara subió tímidamente al taburete por los nervios casi se va de lado, se coloco el sombrero y unos segundos después gritó:

-¡Hufflepuff!

Todos los pertenecientes a esa casa rompieron en aplausos

- Mcpherson, Sophie

La pequeña temblando se coloco en el taburete; cuando apenas y el sombrero toco su cabeza exclamó:

-¡Gryffindor!

Harry aplaudió con los demás de su casa viendo como la niña sonreía tranquila de estar en esa casa. Poco a poco la larga fila de alumnos fue acortándose hasta que fue el turno de la joven Valar

-White,Verdandi

La joven muy sonriente se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero, este estaba muy pensativo y no decía nada incluso parecía temblar un poco abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar. La joven puso una cara de enfado

- Ejem, ejem,

El sombrero tembló al oírla y finalmente gritó:

-¡SS… Slytherin!

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió fuertemente. Sobre todo Draco, Pansy la miró molesta pero no dijo nada cuando se hizo lugar junto al rubio y le tomo la mano. Harry no podía creer su mala suerte el estaba seguro que el sombrero gritaría Gryffindor ya que la cualidad que sobresalía en ella era el valor. Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por el comentario de Hermione

- ¿Vieron como tembló el sombrero, a mi se me hace que algo raro paso

-Si yo también lo noté

Comentó Ron

- ¡Vaya me sorprendes Ron!

Dijo Hermione con voz burlona

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso; que soy despistado y ando en las nubes?

Expresó el pelirrojo enfadado

-Yo no dije nada

Se defendió la castaña

La conversación no continuo pues Dumbledore se puso de pie, extendiendo sus brazos con una radiante sonrisa.

- A los nuevos alumnos, les doy la más cordial bienvenida y a los viejos también, y como se que el hambre ya aprieta les daré mi discurso después, Merlín justiciero gracias por el Puchero – Las palabras del director causaron risas y aplausos. El viejo mago se sentó y con un movimiento de su delgada mano hizo aparecer un gran banquete que sorprendió a todos los de primero.

Ron ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a atacar la comida como si fuera el fin del mundo. Hermione solo lo miró con fastidio.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de comer, obviamente debido a que las voces de todos llenaban el lugar con risas estruendosas y gran algarabía. El viejo director se puso de pie. Todos al verlo guardaron silencio inmediatamente.

-Bueno después de haber llenado nuestro estomago con toda esta deliciosa comida, voy a proseguir a dar mis avisos que ya la mayoría conocen - Dijo Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba las gafas de media luna – Los de primer año deben saber que el bosque esta estrictamente prohibido, a los antiguos alumnos no lo olviden para ustedes también esta prohibido – al decir esto miro detenidamente a la mesa de los Gryffindors, eso causo algunas risas de otras casas.

-Este año tenemos un no tan nuevo profesor que estará a cargo de impartir la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Así que démosle la bienvenida nuevamente al profesor Remus J. Lupin y a su asistente una excelente Auror la señorita Nymphadora Tonks.

El gran comedor se lleno de aplausos sobre todos los de séptimo, sexto y quinto que ya conocían las clases de Lupin. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dando paso a los anunciados que sonreían con satisfacción por el calido recibimiento. Dumbledore había hablado con el ministerio y puesto el caso de Remus para reintegrarlo al personal docente de Hogwarts; aceptaron únicamente si Tonks se integraba para dar apoyo en la materia y seguridad del alumnado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban muy contentos con aquella sorpresa pues ni Remus ni Tonks les habían comentado algo al respecto. Harry sintió que ya no estaría tan solo, pues Lupin significaba mucho para él, claro que no tanto como Sirius. Al pensar en el animago no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza en su corazón.

Los recién llegados tomaron lugar en la mesa de profesores junto a un no tan contento Severus Snape. Dumbledore dejo de aplaudir y se dirigió hacia el alumnado-Ya se pueden ir a descansar que mañana les espera mucho trabajo que bien lo necesitan llenemos nuestros sesos huecos con conocimiento. He dicho.

Los prefectos comenzaron a dirigir a los alumnos de primero. Ginny volteo a ver la mesa Slytherin y vio a Draco alejarse con Verdandi agarrada de su brazo, Blaise reía de ver la cara celosa de Pansy que gritaba te dije que no lo toques pero la rubia no le hacía el menor caso. Ginny sintió un poco de envidia, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en aquello pues Colin le instó a retirarse. Dean y Harry se fueron con ellos seguidos de Neville. Sir Nicholas los despidió con su brazo alzado.

---

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW-----TW-----TW

---

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó un poco somnoliento ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente pensando en Sirius, en Verdandi, en Sirius, Remus en el colegio, en Sirius, en Voldemort, en Sirius.

Ron se vistió en menos de un parpadeo pues ya era muy tarde; afortunadamente tenían DCAO. A primera hora, ayudo a Harry a vestirse y lo arrastró al comedor. Algunos alumnos rieron de ver como comía Ron metiéndose dos panes en la boca llenos de mermelada de calabaza y sobre todo de Harry que bebía un jugo con el cepillo dental aun en su boca.

--

--

--

-No puedo creer, que me dejaras bajar en ese estado – Le reprochó Harry a Ron que en aquellos momentos ya estaba lucido – ¡¡¡Hice un papelón!

-Bueno al menos Malfoy y su sequito no te vieron – Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de ver el lado positivo – Además no me fije por las prisas lo siento hermano.

-Ronald estoy segura que no te fijaste por la prisa de tu estómago - Lo reto la castaña – Lo bueno es que llegue justo a tiempo para sacarte el cepillo de la boca.

-Y te lo agradezco Hermione- Le sonrió el ojiverde- cambiando de tema la clase de Remus fue muy buena, se paso tan rápido.

-Sí, es verdad la pase genial, lastima que ahora nos toca pociones con Snape, al menos no llegamos tarde, así no tiene porque quitarnos puntos

Dijo Ron con mala cara.

-Creo que nos toca con Slytherin

Agrego Hermione

-¡¡Harry!

El trío de oro volteo al escuchar el nombre del niño que vivió. En la puerta entraba una feliz Valar con algunos libros en sus brazos, se acerco rápidamente a los Gryffindors, lo que desconcertó a algunas serpientes y Leones.

-¡Buenos días! Tenía tantas ganas de verte

Dijo Verdandi dirigiéndose únicamente al pelinegro

-Bue…Buenos Días – Contesto con timidez – A mi también me alegra verte

-¿En serio? –Preguntó la Valar con emoción -¡Ah que descuido, buenos días a ustedes también Hermione y Ron

-Gracias por lo que nos toca

Dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo

-¡Ron! – Le regaño Hermione – No le hagas caso, buenos días.

-¡¡Ashh aquí esta la mensa!

Todos los presente voltearon a ver a quien exclamo aquellas palabras con tono de fastidio, era Pansy que no se le veía muy contenta.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo así niña mensa? No ves que por tu culpa Draco me mando a buscarte.

-Lo…lo siento- Dijo apenada la Valar – Es que…Yo quería Saludar a Harry y…

-¡¡Harry, Te dije que nosotros no somos amigos de los Gryffindors, para ti es Potter ¡¿oíste mensa!

A Harry y Hermione les molestó la manera en la que Pansy se dirigía a la rubia. A Ron no le afecto en lo más mínimo porque sinceramente el si pensaba que estaba algo mensa. Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza y cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo a la rastrera de Pansy alguien se le adelantó.

-¡No le digas de esa manera Parkinson!

Le grito Hermione

-¡Tu Cállate sangre sucia inmun

Las palabras de la joven Slytherin fueron interrumpidas por una bofetada propinada por Verdandi que la miraba furiosa. Harry y el resto se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esta escena; Pansy se toco la mejilla muy resentida por la acción de su supuesta compañera de casa; la miró con rencor.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tonta!

-A mi me puedes decir lo que quieras pero… ¡¡A mi amiga Hermione No, ¿escuchaste lo que dije escoria!

Pansy dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo ya que el rostro de la rubia se había transformado completamente pues ese semblante de alegría fue cambiado por uno lleno de ira, sus ojos destellaban tornándose de color grisáceo. Hermione con cuidado toco el hombro de la rubia con intención de calmar la situación.

-Déjala no vale la pena, molestarse con ella

-¡Tu no te metas Granger! Grito furiosa – ¡¡¡ Me las vas a pagar White, no me importa si eres amiga de Draco a mi nadie me pisotea!

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí!

Preguntó Snape quien llegó en compañía de Draco, Zabini y… ¿Ginny?

- Nada profesor

Contestó rápidamente Harry

-A usted no le pregunte Potter – Le respondió con desprecio en sus palabras – Parkinson dígame ¿Por qué gritaba?

Pansy miró triunfalmente a Hermione y Verdandi. La situación estaba a su favor

-Yo le puedo decir lo que pasó

Dijo Verdandi muy seria

-¡¡ Me pego! - Exclamó rápidamente la pelinegra – Mire mi mejilla esta roja por culpa de ella- apuntó a la rubia.

Snape miro inquisidoramente a la acusada y luego miró a Hermione y a Harry que estaban nerviosos.

-Sí yo le pegue – Confesó despreocupadamente – Es más le dije escoria

Snape palideció al oírla hablar, pues lo decía con una naturalidad y sin nada de malicia-¿Usted cree eso esta bien? – Le preguntó muy molesto

-Sí, hice bien porque Pansy le dijo sangre sucia a Hermione

Snape se giro a ver a Pansy y la miró con desaprobación – Cinco puntos menos Para Slytherin por cada una… vayan a sus lugares ¡Ahora! – ordeno el profesor de pociones

Draco debido al papelón de ambas se sentó con Blaise y Pansy se sentó con Vernandi. Ginny permaneció aún de pie en la entrada con unos pergaminos y el profesor le hizo la seña para que entrara indicándole donde colocar lo que llevaba en brazos. Snape se aclaro la garganta y miró a la clase con su porte estricto

-Gracias a la señorita Weasley que esta cumpliendo un castigo por echar a perder los ingredientes de nuestra clase. El día de hoy vamos a ir a buscarlos al bosque. Ginny estaba más roja que su pelo, mirando con sumo interés sus zapatos y los vio con más ahínco al escuchar unas risitas leves por parte de las serpientes. Draco no se burlo de Ginny al contrario no le pareció justo que su padrino hiciera castigo publico el humillar a la pelirroja.

Diez minutos después todos estaban adentrándose al Bosque con Snape a la cabeza. Ginny muy disimuladamente se puso junto a Hermione, Ron y Harry. Estos al verla le sonrieron

-¿Estas bien?

Le preguntó Hermione con un poco de preocupación en su voz

-Pues te diré… - Dijo Ginny después de un ligero suspiro- Estoy castigada por Snape, cumplo mi castigo en frente de la clase de sexto, con los Slytherins! Creo que no estoy nada bien! – Finalizó una molesta pelirroja.

-¡Cálmate Ginny! Hermione solo trata de ser amable

Le regaño Ron

- Ya lo se Ron… yo… lo siento Mione

Expreso Ginny muy apenada

-No te preocupes, te entiendo no son fáciles los castigos con Snape

Trató de confortarla la castaña

-Si, además de que Malfoy y su grupito están gozando de tu humillación

Agrego Harry muy distraídamente sin medir sus palabras, Ginny enrojeció al momento y le lanzó una mirada de reproche

-Gracias Harry por recordarme lo **"obvio"**

Bufó cruzando los brazos

-De nada… ¡Oye! Sarcasmos a mi no

-Potter piensa en mi situación, analiza mi carácter y piensa por unos segundo lo que me dices.

Le pidió Ginny con tono de no seas Tarado

Harry la vio molesto pero, al fin y al cabo le obedeció y como si una luz iluminará su camino exclamo un - ¡Ah! - Luego se sonrojo al máximo y después agacho su cabeza de la pena seguido de un…- Lo siento.

-Harry últimamente andas muy distraído, me pregunto ¿que es lo que te tiene así?

Le preguntó su inseparable amigo de aventuras

-¿O Quien?

Agrego Hermione con picardía

-¡Yo no estoy distraído!- Exclamo muy rojo – Es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar, eso es todo

-Si como no- Ginny le respondió incrédula- Oigan… ¿soy yo o el bosque esta demasiado tranquilo, no se escucha nada alrededor

-Esta… muy… quieto, esto no me agrada

Contestó Harry apretando su varita dentro de la túnica

Snape los llamo a todos para darles unas indicaciones, al reunirse en un solo grupo un frío comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente. A Harry le comenzó a arder la cicatriz lo que no era para nada un buen augurio. Los Mortífagos hicieron su entrada asustando a todos los alumnos. Snape les pidió Corrieran para poner sus vidas a salvo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, usaron algunos hechizos para impedir el avance del enemigo. Ginny uso su famoso hechizo de mocomurciélago que puso a dos a la raya. El profesor de pociones corrió hacia donde estaba Draco pero Pansy le dijo que ayudara a los demás que ellos estarían bien, el no estaba muy convencido pero accedió. Ginny casi fue derribada pero Draco la protegió de un Experlliarmus.

Los Mortífagos rodearon a los pocos que se habían quedado, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Verdandi y Pansy. Sus varitas fueron arrebatadas por un accio de Voldemort. Los jóvenes se quedaron de piedra al ver aparecer al mago oscuro que reflejo una sonrisa de infinita satisfacción.

-Harry Potter y los traidores… al mismo tiempo, este es un gran día

Dijo burlonamente pero con una espeluznante tranquilidad. El alzo su varita apuntándole a Harry. Lanzó un Cruciatus, el niño que vivó cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Hermione comenzó a llorar, nadie se atrevió a moverse del miedo. Voldemort continuo lanzando el hechizo unas cuantas veces más, acompañado de los gritos de dolor de Harry. Los demás eran sujetados o tenían a sus espaldas a un aliado del innombrable

Un Mortífago golpeo a Draco sacándole el Aire, lo mismo que con Zabini, gritándoles que eran unos traidores. Bellatrix salió de las sombras, observo detenidamente a Draco que estaba tirado en el suelo de sus labios se formo una sonrisa llena de maldad saco lentamente su varita.

Comenzó a torturar a su sobrino con el mismo hechizo que estaba usando su señor. Ron estaba pálido sin moverse ni un ápice al ver como su amigo y los dos Slytherins eran torturados, Hermione no dejaba de sollozar, Pansy derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, Ginny estaba como ida del susto su piel estaba muy pálida las mejillas aun guardaban rastros de lágrimas. Verdandi solo miraba el espectáculo como si fuera una estatua.

Voldemort reía al ver la reacción de ellos, muy pacíficamente les comentó que no se desanimaran que pronto sería su turno de sentir el Cruciatus. Ginny se tapó los oídos intentando en vano escuchar a Harry, a Blaise y sobretodo a Draco, pues a cada grito suyo su corazón se desgarraba poco a poco adentrándose a la desesperación.

-Míralos Bella –Dijo el Lord dirigiéndose a la mujer – El gran Harry Potter rendido a mis pies, el muy estúpido ja, ja, ja, ja.

Harry levanto su rostro con mucho esfuerzo por el dolor, le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia el asesino de sus Padres - No… te saldrás…COF, COF,… con la tuya – expreso dificultosamente

-¿Qué no me voy a… ja, ja, ja , ja , ja – El Lord se mofo descaradamente, observo a sus aliados por unos instantes, se inclino un poco hacia Harry – Pero si ya me salí con la mía niño Idiota, pronto morirás junto a los Traidores y esta escoria que llamas amigos.

Bellatrix Lestrange continuó torturando a Draco, la mujer no reía simplemente lo miraba como si observara a una sabandija retorcerse en el suelo.

-¿Te gusta Draquito? ; Al final de nada sirvió que tu padre y mi hermana sacrificarán su vida por ti…Traidor- La mujer morena escupió encima del joven alzo su varita y…

-Curcio!

Draco se sintió morir, no podía pensar en nada más que en su fin, en sus padres, en aquellos que a pesar de haberlo criado para servir al Lord, dieron su vida por salvar la suya al intentar escapar de Voldemort. Su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez mas frío y lo único que escuchaba era la risa del Lord y unos sollozos.

Hermione yacía en el suelo, impotente una pálida mano tomo la suya; ella levanto la mirada… era la rubia que la miraba fijamente. Hermione no dejo de verla era como si estuvieran comunicándose. La castaña se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas, girándose hacia el pelirrojo llamándolo:

- Ron, Ron

El pelirrojo que estaba siendo sujetado por un Mortífago se volteo a verla, Ella estaba con una mirada decidida. El sonrío y su mirada también cambio moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Una fuerza invisible empujo a todos los Mortífagos incluyendo a Bellatrix. Voldemort se desconcertó enormemente, el miró a distintas direcciones y en una de ellas Ron y Hermione tenían ya sus varitas lanzándole a el un Mimblewible (hechizo para atontar) el rápidamente invoco un Protego. Pero algo le golpeo por atrás un Everte Statum dado por la rubia. Voldemort fue lanzado hacia unos árboles junto a sus esbirros, rápidamente Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo tomo de la mano, Pansy fue hacia Blaise, Ginny estaba junto a Draco. Hermione le grito:

-¡¡Ginny sujeta la mano de Malfoy, Pansy a Blaise!

Ambas chicas obedecieron como autómatas, hicieron una mano cadena en el siguiente orden. Harry que yacía inconciente era sujetado por Hermione, ella tomo la mano de un inconsciente Blaise, sostenido por Pansy que al ver la acción de la castaña no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la mano de Ginny que tenía a Draco. Ron con una mueca de asco tomo el tobillo del rubio y por ultimo Verdandi.

Voldemort se levanto rápidamente, con una inmensa ira reflejada en sus rojizos ojos, apunto con su varita invocando un Avada Kedravra . Una luz verde iluminó el lugar.

---

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW-----TW-----TW

---

Snape llegó con el resto de los alumnos al castillo, en la entrada salía Dumbledore con mucha prisa seguido por McGonagall, Lupin y Tonks. El profesor de pociones se detuvo frente a los magos.

-Una emboscada, Potter y los demás están en peligro.

Exclamó muy alarmado Snape

- ¡Tenemos que salvarlos!

Gritó Tonks alarmada

-No se preocupen – Les respondió el anciano apaciblemente- Miren hacia allá.

Snape y los demás vieron hacia donde apuntaba el Director de Hogwarts, solo se veía una columna de una luz muy blanca. Dumbledore sonrío se acomodo sus lentes regresando de vuelta adentro del castillo, Remus le detuvo.

-¿Qué significa esa luz?

El hombre dio un suspiro y sonrío- Significa que ellos están bien pero, no los veremos por un tiempo.

---

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW-----TW-----TW

---

Hasta aquí, informo que la acción no es mi fuerte OK. Quizás, algunos se pregunten ¿Cómo Mione y Ron tenían sus varitas? Si el Lord se las quito con el accio, bueno es muy fácil estoy segura que ya lo saben pero aun así se dará una explicación en el próximo capitulo así como que paso con Harry y compañía.

Ah y una última aclaración que no hice antes la palabra **Licht** de mi idioma inventado la saque de Luz en alemán, me gusta como suena eso es todo cualquier otra palabra que se parezca a otro idioma es pura coincidencia.

Cualquier, duda, aclaración, reclamo, comentario, critica, flores, dinero, fotos o imágenes de Sirius, de Gackt , alguna recomendación de algún buen fic yaoi. Ya saben que hacer, darle a Go , pero si me van a recomendar algún fic miren primero en mis favoritos capaz y ya lo estoy leyendo. Razón por la cual no actualizo rápido jeje je, pero es que soy más lectora que nada. Gracias a todas las autoras de los fics que leo por darme un rato de entretenimiento.

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht. _**Miembro de ninguna orden Potteriana por ser una floja y Miembro oficial de La flojera me gana.


	4. To Nowhere

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen sino a Lady JK. Rowling y algunos términos a JRR Tolkien, las Clamp y otras culturas, animes etc, creo que ya captaron la idea.

---

---

---

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lamentablemente por reglas de ff. No se pueden responder los reviews en la página. Así que si desean que les responda favor de dejar su correo adjunto. Una nota En el sexto Libro se dice Que Blaise Zabini es de piel negra. Pero como yo lo imaginaba distinto lo voy a poner como lo imagine. Cabello castaño, ojos miel y la piel morena como si estuviera bronceado.

Nota: Aunque aun no lo parezca esto es un Draco- Ginny lo prometo. La canción que viene dentro del fic es propiedad de Kaijura Yuki. Gracias por Leer.

--

--

--

**THE WORLD**

**--**

0

**--**

0

**--**

0

**--**

**Capitulo: 4 To Nowhere**

**--**

0

--

0

--

0

--

0

--

Harry y Hermione habían caminado un par de horas por una larga y al parecer interminable vereda de frondosos árboles , el sol no penetraba entre las ramas así que ignoraban si era de día o de noche, lo único que sabían era que aquel lugar no era el bosque prohibido, mucho menos estaban cerca de Hogwarts. ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo que lograban recordar era a Voldemort lanzando el Avada hacia ellos; una luz blanca y después… nada.

Al despertar solo estaban ellos dos ni rastro de Ron, Ginny o los Slytherin. Tenían que buscar algún lugar para saber su ubicación y poder encontrar a los demás. De pronto una luz se alcanzó a visualizar al parecer la vereda si tenía final. Ambos magos corrieron hacia la salida. Lo que vieron les dejo perplejos.

Un pueblo se encontraba bajo ellos y más atrás de aquel lugar un majestuoso castillo parecía darles la bienvenida. Decidieron que lo más lógico era ir a buscar algún habitante. Cuando se disponían a bajar un grito les hizo dar un respingo. Una anciana los miró muy asustada. Por lo que veían ella no se encontraba sola unas cabras la acompañaban, lo que les hizo suponer que aquella mujer que los miraba con ese semblante de asombro cuidaba a aquellos animales.

La anciana se acerco lentamente a ellos y con sus manos juntas como si estuviera dando alguna plegaria dijo:

- ¡Por todos los ancestros, es un milagro!

- Buenos días señora

Dijo Harry cortésmente

- ¡Por todos los ancestros, es un milagro!

Repitió aquella anciana

- Disculpe pero, necesitamos su ayuda

Exclamo Hermione, esperando que la mujer saliera de aquel estado

- Deben ir al castillo – Dijo la señora de cabellera Gris sin responder la petición de Hermione- La princesa Jane estará fascinada¡Es un milagro!

Y sin más se alejo alabando al cielo, dejando a los dos magos con un desconcierto enorme, pensando en lo chiflada que estaba la pobre anciana, más que Dumbledore y eso era mucho decir.

Harry y Hermione atravesaron el pueblo, dirigiéndose al castillo, en el trayecto se percataron que los aldeanos, los miraban impactados, después alzaban las manos y mirando al cielo exclamaban¡Es un milagro!

- ¿Por que reaccionan así?

Se preguntó Hermione en voz alta

- No lo sé, Tal vez sea un pueblo de personas dementes¿viste sus vestimentas? son muy extrañas

Dijo Harry ya fastidiado de escuchar cada 20 segundos ¡Es un milagro!

- Ese estilo de ropa ya lo he visto, es muy parecido a Islam, pero las construcciones se ven como suizas, esto es muy extraño.

- Y que lo digas

Cuando al fin llegaron al castillo ya era de noche, los guardias y personas que se encontraban en la entrada al verlos exclamaron… ¡Es un milagro! Y se arrodillaron.

- ¡Ay no puede ser ahora se inclinan!

Exclamo Harry harto de tanta lambisconería

- Quizás aquí también seas famoso Harry

Menciono un poco divertida de la situación la castaña

- Ja, ja, ja,…que chistosa, mira que risa me da…Ja…Ja…Ja… y más Ja

Respondió con un descarado sarcasmo

Caminaron unos minutos más donde las personas no dejaban de efectuar aquel ritual al verlos. Al fin llegaron a las puertas del salón principal. Dos guardias estaban ahí custodiando y cuando se percataron de la llegada de los Gryffindors soltaron las lanzas que tenían en sus manos haciendo un gran estruendo

- ¡Por todos los ancestros!

Gritaron al unísono arrodillándose

- A que adivinó – Comentó Harry - ¿¡Es un milagro!?

- Pase por favor su majestad – Suplicaron al mismo tiempo los guardianes

- ¿¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee!!!!?

Exclamaron Harry y Hermione

Las Majestuosas Puertas se abrieron, permitiéndoles el paso. En el trono una hermosa joven permanecía sentada elegantemente, su vestido estaba hecho de encaje y seda color verde, su cabello negro contrastaba con sus enormes ojos castaños.

Aquella debía ser la princesa Jane que menciono la anciana loca pensó Harry la joven se levantó de su lugar corriendo hacia ellos con unas grandes lágrimas. Se detuvo frente a ellos.

- ¡ Esto es… es…!

Dijo la joven pelinegra muy conmocionada

- Ay ya¡me tienen harto! – Gritó Harry iracundo – Ya lo se, es un milagro lo he escuchado unas dos mil ¡¡malditas veces!!

La joven miró con reproche a Harry, se volteo a ver a Hermione la miró llena de ternura y anhelo, No pudo resistirse más y la abrazó lo que ocasiono una sorpresa en ambos Gryffindors.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

Tres jóvenes, estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de una carreta cada uno llevaba en la mano una hogaza de pan. El cuadro que pintaba aquel trío era realmente deprimente ya que tenían una cara de pocos amigos.

- El pan esta muy duro

Se quejó Pansy con una mueca de asco

- No exageres Parkinson este pan tiene unos días. No esta duro

Le respondió pacientemente Ginny

- Que tu comas Pan viejo por ser una muerta de hambre esta bien pero yo que solo lo como recién hecho no, exijo pan nuevo pero ya!!

Gritó haciendo tremendo berrinche

- ¡Ya cállate Pansy! - Le gritó Draco - Me tiene podrido tu actitud

- Pe…pero Draco, tú nunca me habías hablado de esa manera - Le respondió muy sentida - Desde que esa mensa llego a tu vida ya no me tratas igual, siempre esta pegada a ti como sanguijuela y ahora que al fin estamos solos, me tratas así

- ¡Hey¿Estoy dibujada en la carreta o que?

Exclamo Ginny realmente ofendida

- Tú no cuentas Weasley

Le respondió Pansy

- Pobre de mi! - Exclamo la pelirroja - Estoy varada en un lugar que no conozco, atrás de una caravana de un circo y me tocó de acompañantes la cara de perro y Trollfoy

- ¡Yo no tengo cara de Perro! – Vociferó Pansy - ¡Draco dile algo!

Draco volteo a verlas fulminándolas con la mirada - ¡Métanse ese pan a la boca y dejen de Parlotear!

- ¡Yo no Parloteo!

Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

- Tal vez Pansy Ladre pero yo no Parloteo - Dijo Ginny – Yo... simplemente expreso mi opinión.

- Mugrosa Pobretona como te atreves a decir que ladro – Le cortó el discurso - Aquí la única con estómago de perro es otra porque se come el pan viejo

- No esta viejo, Descerebrada pomposa y fantoche

Le respondió Ginny

- ¡Draki mira; esta mugrosa me dijo fantoche!

Draco puso sus manos en la cabeza ya harto de sus tontas discusiones, desde que despertaron habían comenzado las peleas entre ellas dos. Se calmaban unos minutos y nuevamente comenzaban; entre el bosque encontraron una caravana ambulante que se dirigía al festival de las flores en el reino de Buckbeack , ese nombre se le hizo conocido pero como no era relevante lo desecho. Los actores circenses amablemente les habían dado un trabajo temporal ayudando en lo que se ofreciera a cambio de comida, techo y transporte, pero el suplicio no era esa situación de carencia sino el hecho de estar con aquellas dos. Mil veces hubiera preferido estar con el cara rajada san- salve el mundo yo solito y a su amigo el pobretón pensó desesperadamente.

La carreta se detuvo bruscamente sacudiendo al trío Ginny y Pansy se sujetaron a Draco que estaba en medio de ellas. El contacto con Ginny hizo darle un vuelco al corazón del rubio más no tuvo oportunidad de meditar sobre ello, pues Pansy comenzaba una nueva pelea.

- ¡Óyeme tu, suelta a Draco!

Ordenó mordazmente Pansy, con un rostro que reflejó celos

- ¡No lo hice porque quisiera boba! – Le contestó Ginny con un leve sonrojo – Fue por el brusco movimiento eso es todo.

- Tu excusa es muy patética sabes y no me la creo - Dijo Pansy con mirada intimidante – Creo que te gustó abrazarlo

- Pues me importa muy poco tu opinión es más, me importa…¡Nada! – Le miró retadoramente – Prefiero abrazar el culo de un centauro a Malfoy

Ambas se bajaron de un salto del vehículo que permanecía detenido y se miraban como dos fieras a punto de atacarse. Un hombre de aproximadamente 38 años complexión robusta y tez morena apareció por un lado de la carreta, se dirigió a Draco.

- Muchacho ¿esta todo bien?

Pregunto en forma de saludo aquel hombre

- Sí; todo bien líder

Le dijo Draco con respeto, aquel hombre que era llamado Líder por todos en el circo, ya que dirigía las asignaciones de todos, realizaba los contratos, planeaba las giras, administraba los gastos etc. Además fue quién los acogió desinteresadamente para ayudarlos con su desafortunada situación.

- Vamos a detenernos aquí para pasar la noche ya esta oscureciendo será mejor que coloquemos las carretas en círculo, ayúdanos con los caballos y diles a las mujeres ayuden a traer el agua.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y desapareció, Ginny y Pansy lo miraron muy indignadas, no tuvo la cortesía de saludarlas, además solo le había hablado a Draco; como si ellas fueran criadas o algo así. El rubio de puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa.

- Bien; ya escucharon, vayan por el agua con las demás

Ordeno tranquilamente el rubio

Ambas abrieron la boca sorprendidas, no podían articular palabra alguna, Pansy hasta temblaba del coraje, siendo la primera en Ladrar.

- ¡¡QUE!! – Se miró las manos – Mis manos no están hechas para realizar labores de elfos¿Cómo puedes acceder a hacer tal barbaridad? – Finalizó melodramáticamente.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, - Draco se acerco a ella colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven pelinegra, esbozando una sonrisa – Por si no lo has notado estamos **PERDIDOS** - Con su mano hizo la seña de subrayar al momento de decir la palabra en tono de fastidio - No poseemos ninguna maldita cantidad de dinero y nuestro cuerpo necesita algo llamado **COMIDA** y por esa insignificancia tenemos que hacer algo para ganarlo. ¿O acaso crees que tus padres te la van a enviar por una lechuza a domicilio que pueda viajar a otra dimensión?

- ¡Hey¿Cómo sabes que estamos en otra dimensión?

Preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos serpientes.

- No podemos usar Magia – Respondió con seguridad – No intenten hacer magia

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntaron ambas al unísono, Draco sonrió al ver la cara de intriga de ambas y definitivamente La Weasley se veía muy maja pensó nuevamente el ojigris

- Cuando las dos estaban aún inconscientes - Comenzó a explicar el rubio – Use el Ennervate para despertarlas pero no funciono, lo único que sentí fue que el aliento se me iba y no podía respirar bien, todo me daba vueltas.

- ¿Estas seguro que fue por intentar hacer magia y no por algo más?

Cuestiono Pansy con seriedad

- Si estoy seguro, lo intenté varias veces

Respondió secamente

- ¡Estas Loco, pudiste haber muerto!

Le reprocho Pansy muy asustada

- Es verdad, no debiste arriesgarte así Malfoy

Dijo Ginny muy preocupada

- ¡Ya cállense! Soy el hombre y mi deber es cuidarlas

Respondió enfadado el rubio por cuestionar sus desiciones

Ginny y Pansy se sonrojaron al escucharlo, Tal vez Draco era un gruñón y arrogante pero era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra cuando se trataba de protocolos, como el de que el hombre debe cuidar de una damisela en apuros. Aunque Ginny no se sentía identificada con ese estereotipo.

- Bueno – Rompió con el tema – Vamos a hacer lo que dijo el Líder, hablaremos de esto más tarde – finalizó Draco

Las jóvenes asintieron y cada quien se fue a realizar su asignación. Ginny deseaba estar en aquellos momentos con su Hermano y sus amigos. Ya que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con aquellos dos, aunque disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, claro que eso no lo iba admitir aunque le dieran a comer mil babosas.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

Ron , Blaise y Verdandi no la habían pasado muy bien, en el camino se encontraron a dos pequeñas Gemelas llamadas Lin y Lan de aproximadamente ocho años, ellas tenían como misión llevar un mensaje al reino de Buckbeack para la princesa Jane. Ellas eran perseguidas por un iracundo oso, para tratar de escapar del animal las gemelas se arrojaron a el río no contando que la corriente las arrastraría hacia una cascada, entre sus gritos de ayuda fueron salvadas por dos jóvenes uno Pelirrojo y el otro castaño de piel morena.

Los tres tomaron la resolución de ayudarlas e ir juntos a ese reino, quizás ahí encontrarían a los demás. La noche había llegado y los cinco estaban alrededor de una fogata que hizo Ron. Las pequeñas dormían placidamente.

- Será mejor que hagamos la guardia por si acaso, ese lugar no me da mucha confianza.

Dijo Blaise

- Si, yo seré la primera

Exclamó la rubia

- ¡Eso no! – Refuto Blaise – Las damas deben descansar, Weasley y yo nos encargaremos no te preocupes.

- Si, tú descansa White

Dijo Ron

- Llámame por mi nombre, también te considero un buen amigo Ron.

- Gracias – Respondió un poco ruborizado – Quita esa cara de angustia Verdandi

- Es que no puedo – dijo con un deje de tristeza - Hoy, Blaise y tú mostraron ser geniales al salvar a Lin y Lan, en cambio yo nuevamente me paralicé, no sabía como reaccionar, Me siento tan tonta, desconozco muchas cosas de la vida y esto es tan frustrante para mi.

- No te reproches tanto, es normal que reacciones así

Dijo el pelirrojo con serenidad

- Gracias Ron – Le sonrió con ternura – Voy a proteger a las niñas hasta llegar a el reino de Buckbeack, me he hecho esa promesa voy a ser como una **Madre** para esas pequeñas,… Buenas noches – La rubia se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches

Dijeron ambos sonriendo un poco al oír la resolución de la joven de ser como una Madre para ellas. Había sonado muy sobre protector

- Weasley, tu has la guardia primero, me despiertas en tres horas

Exclamo secamente Blaise

- Esta bien

Respondió Ron ya que no estaba en situación de pelear con el Slytherin

De repente Verdandi se incorporó con semblante muy asustado, mirando a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué sucede Di?

Preguntó Blaise desconcertado por la reacción de la Valar

- Borremos la palabra Madre y dejémoslo en Hermana Mayor ¿Ok? … Buenas noches.

La joven se volvió a acostar y los dos soltaron una leve risa, Blaise se acostó también. Ron miró las llamas de la fogata, deseando que su Hermanita y sus dos amigos se encontraran juntos y a salvo.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

Harry y Hermione miraban muy sorprendidos un enorme cuadro que había en una habitación totalmente Lila, las paredes los muebles eran de aquel color. La princesa de aproximadamente catorce años miraba embelezada a la castaña.

- Lo veo y no lo creo es asombroso el parecido

Exclamo Harry sin dejar de ver la pintura

- Sí que lo es

Dijo Jane viendo a Hermione fija y cariñosamente lo que le incomodaba a la Gryffindor

- Pero esa persona que es Idéntica a mí ¿quien es?

Pregunto Hermione que se alejó de Jane y se puso tras Harry

- Es mi Madre

Respondió la joven princesa

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Gritaron Harry Y Hermione

- Si, esa mujer es mi Madre, falleció hace cinco años – Dijo tristemente la pelinegra – Mi padre quedo devastado con su muerte y hace un año el callo en Hades también.

- ¡Tu Padre! – Exclamo entusiasmada Hermione- Este… ¿de casualidad su nombre empieza con R? – pregunto un poco ruborizada

Harry Miro divertido a la castaña pues intuía por donde iba esa pregunta y a que **R ** se refería la castaña era la R de Ron Weasley, también pudo deducir al ver el retrato y el pueblo era obvio que estaban en otra dimensión alguna de las miles que les menciono Verdandi.

- Pues si su nombre empieza con R – Afirmó Jane muy sorprendida – Fue un Gran hombre y mi madre lo amó con locura

- ¡Claro que lo ama con locura! …ejem… es decir lo amó – Se corrigió inmediatamente para no levantar sospechas - Aunque es raro que tu cabello sea negro – Comentó extrañada pues el de ella era castaño y el de **R** es rojo

- Obvio que es negro- Contesto Jane – Lo herede de mi Padre

- ¡Que! – Exclamó indignada y muy alterada – Pero… ¿cuál es el nombre de tu padre?

- ¡Ah bueno! No solo te diré el nombre de mi maravilloso, Padre te llevare a la sala verde donde esta su retrato, vengan síganme - Dijo dándoles la espalda Harry y Hermione le siguieron confundidos, ella abrió las puertas de un gran salón y al fondo estaba el retrato que dejo helado a Harry y a Hermione en shock – Les presentó a mi Padre el venerado soberano del reino Buckbeack **R**ubeus Hagrid,

- ¡Que! – Gritó Harry - ¡No lo pue…Bua ja, ja, ja , ja , ja! – comenzó a reírse sin poder controlarlo

Hermione estaba pálida y no se movía siquiera, su boca estaba muy abierta de la impresión y poco a poco su cara pasó de blanca a roja.

- ¡¡ES MENTIRA!! - vociferó furiosa - ¡¿Cómo pudo amarlo con Locura?!

- Bueno, según supe ella no quería casarse con el – Le respondió Jane muy desconcertada

- ¡Pues claro que no quiero, digo no quería!

Contestó iracunda

- ¡Hey! No hables así de mis padres - Le ordenó molesta Jane – Si, se que mi padre carecía de belleza física, pero mi madre aprendió a amarlo por lo que era en su interior, además mi padre se casó con ella por un arreglo ya que necesitaba una nueva reina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con nueva reina?

Dijo Harry muy intrigado, por saber la historia completa del tórrido Romance de su amiga en otra dimensión.

- Pues… - Comenzó la Princesa – Mi Padre tuvo una reina antes, fue su primer amor, aunque con ella no tuvo descendencia, por eso se casó con mi Madre y al igual que ella se enamoraron con el tiempo.

- A que adivino el nombre de su primer amor – Comentó molesta Hermione y muy humillada por el garrafal error que cometió al pensar que en ese mundo estaba unida a un joven pelirrojo – Olympe Máxime

- ¡Exacto¿conoces la historia de mi padre?

Pregunto Jane

- Algo así – Mencionó fastidiada – Me siento un poco cansada – Dijo de pronto tocándose la cabeza

- En ese caso pueden ser mis huéspedes y quedarse para el festival de las flores que será mañana en la tarde, habrá mucha comida y vendrá ¡un circo!

Dijo muy alegre e ilusionada

- Te agradecemos tus atenciones

Le respondió Harry en tono dulce lo que provoco un sonrojo en Jane, desperando un interes por el chico de la cicatriz

- Iré a darle instrucciones a la servidumbre y alisten dos habitaciones con permiso, pónganse cómodos.

Al decir esto salió elegantemente, a Harry le pareció que esa forma de moverse tan pomposa le recordaba a los Slytherin.

- Harry

Exclamó de repente la castaña sacando de sus cavilaciones al pelinegro

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que estamos, en otra dimensión

Le contestó muy seria

- Lo sé, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Harry sentándose en un sillón – Lo último que recuerdo fue a Voldemort torturándonos, yo estaba en el suelo, sentía un gran dolor, podía escuchar tus sollozos y antes de perder el sentido…

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó Hermione, instándole a continuar colocándose junto a él. Harry sonrió con añoranza, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo muy leve

- Escuche la voz de Verdandi, en mi mente

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo…No te rindas, aún hay esperanza, después no supe perdí el sentido

Finalizó Harry viendo hacia la nada

- Ya veo- Respondió Hermione - Te voy a decir que fue lo que paso

Harry miró a su amiga, esperando diera inicio al relato de lo que había pasado después de que había perdido el sentido

Hermione Lloraba intensamente sentada en el suelo rendida ante su inminente fin al lado de sus amigos, de pronto sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules pertenecientes a una joven rubia sin saber como; podía escuchar la voz de ella en su mente diciéndole que no todo estaba perdido que podían escapar tele transportándose a otro lugar más seguro pero que necesitaba de su ayuda. Ella mentalmente le respondió que para eso necesitaban sus varitas y que el Lord las tenía; que sin ellas no podrían hacer nada

Verdandi le contestó en su mente: tú solo dile a Ron el plan te aseguro que podrá escucharte, mientras yo me encargo de recuperarlas. Los Maiar están de nuestro Lado.

La castaña se puso de pie y efectivamente se podía comunicar con el pelirrojo lo que siguió fue muy rápido pero lo recordaba con asombro. A la rubia mover sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno de pronto los Mortífagos saliendo disparados lejos de ellos sus varitas aparecieron en sus manos. Se vio a si misma junto a Ron lanzando un hechizo contra el Mago tenebroso y a Verdandi lanzando otro sin una varita. También ordenándole a Pansy y a Ginny mentalmente que hicieran una mano cadena y una luz blanca que la cegó.

- Creo que Verdandi me dio un poder momentáneo al tocarme. Después de la luz solo recuerdo despertar junto a ti es todo

Terminó de explicarle

- Comprendo – Respondió Harry – Creí que como Valar no debía inmiscuirse en esta lucha, ella nos lo dijo ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente – Dijo Hermione con rostro analítico – Algo la debió orillar a actuar o alguien; seguro fue por Malfoy

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser por ese Idiota?

Rezongo enojado

- ¿Estoy escuchando celos por ahí?

Preguntó Hermione divertida por la reacción de su amigo desde hace tiempo había intuido los sentimientos de su amigo por la rubia, para ser mas exactos desde Grimmauld Place sintió ese afín. Aquella forma de mirarla, de sonreír en su presencia en como suspiraba al oír su voz o sentir un roce de manos cuando realizaban alguna labor. Por otra parte ella sabía que La Valar también sentía algo por su amigo. Ya que en las eternas peleas con Malfoy ella no se metía; fuera con Ron, Ginny, Los gemelos o ella misma. La rubia guardaba silencio, pero si el ojigris discutía con Harry ella se interponía como si no deseara que Malfoy insultara a Harry. Claro que aquellas deducciones las callaba pues no le correspondía realizar el papel de cupido si ni lo suyo arreglaba como iba a arreglar lo de los demás

Harry se sonrojo notablemente al escuchar la pregunta de su mejor amiga y sin verla a los ojos le contestó

- ¡No!...bueno yo… no sé… es que…ella

- Harry no me digas nada, cuando estés listo yo te escucharé ¿si?

Le cortó su amiga sabiendo lo difícil que era para él admitir lo que sentía en su corazón. Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento

- Gracias Mione

Las puertas del cuarto verde se abrieron dando paso a la princesa del reino Buckbeack.

- Están listas las habitaciones síganme por favor

- Sí, gracias

Dijo Harry

- ¿Harry?

Le llamó Hermione

- ¿Sí?

Hermione se coloreo de un tono rosado en sus mejillas – Gracias por no Mofarte de mi por lo de Hagrid, se que da risa y no mencionaste el asunto.

- Yo no se nada amiga

Respondió el pelinegro

- Gracias Harry

Ambos salieron del gran salón dispuestos a descansar de su larga y agotadora jornada de investigación sobre el lugar al que habían llegado esperando encontrar pronto a sus amigos y a los demás.

----

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

----

El sol como cada mañana despertaba al cielo con sus tibios rayos, resplandeciendo entre las montañas y los valles saludando a su paso la llegada de ese nuevo día. Los actores circenses habían despertado al alba, poniéndose en marcha nuevamente pues en pocas horas efectuarían su aparición en aquel festival. Ginny y Pansy estaban profundamente dormidas, se les miraba muy monas juntas como unos angelitos inocentes pensó Draco pero como no tenía ganas de escuchar una discusión del par tan temprano decidió no despertarlas y hacer el trabajo que les tocaba el mismo.

Ya avanzada la mañana, digamos como a las diez. Ginny abrió sus ojos lentamente, se incorporo aun adormilada y se froto sus ojos miró a su alrededor notando a Pansy a su lado aun en brazos de Morfeo. Se percató de que la carreta estaba en movimiento así que se levanto y trato de ir hacia la parte de adelante ahí estaba Draco conduciendo el vehiculo.

El al verla junto a él sonrió con burla

- Uy que cabello¿Le copiaste el estilo a Granger y a Potter?

- Cállate

Le respondió huraña

- ¿Amanecimos de buen humor Weasley?

Le preguntó el rubio con tono de burla y mofándose en su interior por el cabello de Ginny cualquiera que la viera pensaría que le había estallado alguna poción en el cabello.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Le dijo Ginny intentando arreglarse el cabello con sus dedos. Draco sin quitar la vista del camino le paso un peine cosa que la pelirroja agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No era necesaria su ayuda, me las apañe solo.

Le contestó secamente

- Si eso se nota - Comento muy sorprendida – Además manejas la carreta como si estuvieras acostumbrado a ello.

- Es la primera vez que lo hago – Exclamo orgulloso de él mismo hinchando su pecho - El Líder me dio las instrucciones, si las sigues al pie de la letra es fácil.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al pueblo ese, Malfoy?

- Unas dos horas hacia el sur. Pasando estas laderas se vera el pueblo.

- Genial, espero que en ese par de horas no despierte Parkinson

Draco la vio perplejo – Es lo primero que tenemos en común comadreja – Le dijo dándole una hogaza de pan que saco de un saco que estaba tras el

- Es lo segundo Trollfoy - Le respondió mordiendo el Pan ferozmente como si no hubiera comido en días – ezta ell Quilichzz

- ¡Iuck! – La miró con asco – No seas sucia comadreja pásate la comida antes de hablar, no te entendí nada

- Si patrón - refunfuño cruzando los brazos – Dije que estaba el Quiddicht

- Buen punto

- Los dos vamos a Hogwarts

- Si ya lo noté

- Somos magos

- Ajá

- Estamos en casa rivales

- ¿Y?

- Tenemos varitas

- **….**

Draco rodó sus ojos al ver el poco ingenió de Ginny al buscar puntos en común. Tal vez el tenía más en común con Flich el celador que con ella pensó Draco y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar el Blah blah de la Weasley que ni venía al caso así que sin pensarlo dos veces le cortó diciendo:

- Los dos tenemos dos ojos y una boca - Respondió irónicamente el rubio – ya deja de buscar lo obvio niñata tonta y mejor guarda silencio.

- ¡Eres un Grosero!

Grito Ginny furiosa

- No soy grosero, simplemente no tolero a las personas estúpidas

Le respondió secamente

- ¿Me estas diciendo estúpida?

Pregunto hirviendo del coraje

- ¿Yo, Cómo crees? – Dijo según ofendido pero haciendo hincapié de su notable sarcasmo – Yo solo me expresé, si te cayó el saco es tu problema

- ¡Ah sí!?

Lo miró con odio

- Si

Contestó sin verla

- ¡Aaah sí!?

- Ya te dije que si ¿estas sorda o que?

Dijo exasperado por ese tonito que no le agrado en lo más mínimo

– Voy a despertar a Parkinson

Amenazo mordazmente Ginny

- ¡Arpía!, no te atrevas

Ordeno Draco con desesperación en sus ojos

Ginny sonrió desafiante al rubio - Prueba esto Hurón de porquería – Se giró a la parte de atrás –Pan…!!!

El gritó no salió más de sus labios pues Draco le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos. La pelirroja comenzó a forcejear para tratar de zafarse y entre la lucha ella cayó sobre él. Sus labios quedaron rozándose en la comisura de los labios de ambos y al notarlo se separaron rápidamente totalmente colorados.

-

Draco se acomodó en su asiento viendo el camino, Ginny prefirió irse a la parte de atrás para no verlo a la cara. Ambos separados pero con una leve sonrisa

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a ese Pueblucho de Porquería? estoy harto de tanto caminar y caminar – Vociferó Ron ya fastidiado de no saber el camino – Siento que ya no doy más, solo dicen al sureste y ya no dicen más – Agrego cansado, como no obtuvo respuesta de las niñas su ira aumentó - ¿Me están oyendo mocosas del demo…?

- ¡Ya llegamos! Miren el pueblo esta cruzando el puente

Ron, Blaise y Verdandi miraron con asombro el bello panorama

- Bienvenidos al reino de Buckbeack.

Dijeron ambas con suma alegría

- ¡Wow que bello reino!

Expresó Blaise

- Definitivamente no es un pueblucho

Agregó Ron

- ¡Harry!

Dijo La rubia

- ¿Harry?- Preguntó Ron - ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?

- Harry esta aquí – Contestó muy animada – Él esta aquí puedo sentir su esencia mágica¡¡Haaarryyy!! – Gritó feliz corriendo hacia el puente.

- ¡Espéranos!

Gritaron Ron, Blaise, Lin y Lan

La rubia atravesó el puente gritando ¡Harry, Harry, Harry, después el campo de flores gritando nuevamente su nombre bajo la pequeña colina gritando su nombre y prácticamente casi todo el pueblo , dos kilómetros antes de llegar al castillo estaban exhaustos y la rubia más por estar gritando.

- Ha… cof… cof… - Se apoyó en un árbol que estaba cerca de ella – ya me cansé… ah… ah… mejor me espero…ah…ah… a que lo vea - dijo jadeante.

- Eso te pasa por loca

Le reprendió Ron

- Lo siento

Los cinco entraron a la puertas del castillo y entrar fue fácil ya que por ley a nadie se le negaba el acceso al mismo lo único en donde era más difícil era la entrada a la sala del trono. Unos imponentes soldados custodiaban la entrada de esta. Lin y Lan al verlos temblaron de miedo y no se animaban a hablarles por eso la joven Valar en su papel de Hermana mayor fue a hablarles muy decidida. Después de un minuto regreso con el grupo que la esperaba

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

Pregunto Lin impaciente

- Que no podíamos entrar

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

Demandó Lan

- Es que… yo fui con los guardias – Explico la Valar con suma paciencia – y Les dije vengo a ver a Harry, me vieron raro y me dijeron usted no entra, lárguese ¿Pueden creerlo?

- ¡¡¡Pero que mensa!!!- Gritó exasperado Blaise – No puedes decirles que vas a ver a Potter no ves que ni lo conocen

- Es verdad, nosotras venimos a ver a la princesa Jane

Dijo Lan

- Déjenme intentarlo - Sugirió Ron, se aproximó a los guardias y un poco nervioso les dijo- Vengo a ver a la Princesa, háganse a un lado

Los Guardias le miraron con escarnio, lo sujetaron de los brazos alejándolo de la puerta. El cuarteto veía como Ron protestaba y pataleaba.

- Era lógico que esto pasará, déjenmelo a mí solo una pregunta- Comentó Blaise - ¿De que lugar vienen ustedes?

- Del maravilloso y fenomenal reino de Fang, por orden de su real majestad el príncipe Longbottom.

Respondió Lin

- Gracias linda - Blaise se acerco a los hombres y les hizo una muy elegante reverencia - Buenas tardes, Pueden informarle a la Princesa Jane que he venido con mis acompañantes para entregarle un Mensaje de su majestad Longbottom del reino Fang

Uno de los guardias asintió y entro a la sala después de tres minutos regreso y abrió las puertas del lugar. Las niñas vitorearon a Blaise que sonreía con astucia mientras Ron y Verdandi estaban sonrojados

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

La caravana circense había llegado sin demora al reino, para dar la apertura al festival anual de las flores. Ya se habían instalado en las orillas del pueblo y se preparaban para dar su función en el pueblo, pero necesitaban ayuda con los puestos de comidas y artesanías que traían de otros lugares del mundo. Por eso le pidieron a Draco y a los dos chicas, administrarán en puesto de dulces. Los tres fueron a levantar el negocio.

- Se puede respirar tanta paz y tranquilidad en este lugar

Dijo Ginny muy alegre

- Lo único que yo huelo es el olor a gentuza pobre y vulgar

Respondió Pansy molesta por tener que arruinar más y más su manicura

- Debe ser ese perfume apestoso que llevas a todos lados en tu túnica Parkinson

Le contestó Ginny, cansada de escuchar las quejas de la pelinegra

- ¡Mi perfume no es apestoso, es uno de los más finos, tú que sabes si muy apenas y conoces el jabón

- ¿Qué dijiste Perrinson?!!

Riño Ginny muy cabreada por el insulto recién dicho

- ¡Cállate tarada, Gindreja! (Na. Se pronuncia yin- dreja)

- Perrinson!!!

- Gindreja!!!!

- Perrinsooooon!!!!

- Gindrejaaaaaaaaa!!!

- ¡¡¡Víbora del demonio!!!

- ¡¡¡Muerta de hambre hedionda!!!

- ¡¡¡Buitre sarnoso y exhibicionista!!!

- ¡¡Rata de alcantarilla!!

Draco las observaba insultarse una y otra vez; aquellos comentarios eran cada vez más hirientes. El rubio tomo del puesto dos paletas de sabor cereza y les quito la envoltura rápidamente se puso frente al dúo, metiéndoselas en la boca

- ¡No quiero que se saquen esa paleta de la boca hasta que se acabe quedo claro si lo hacen, me largo y las dejo solas!

Aclaró con enfado el Slytherin, Ginny Y Pansy al ver sus ojos grises destellar furiosos no protestaron asintiendo en silencio, para continuar con su labor. Draco más que nunca deseaba encontrar a Blaise y los demás ya que este parecito lo estaba sacando de quicio

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

Ron, Blaise Verdandi, Lin y Lan, pasaron a la sala real. La princesa portaba un vestido rosa pálido y una corona de flores en su cabeza, los recién llegados se asombraron al ver la elegancia del lugar. Junto a la noble estaban Hermione y Harry.

- Bienvenidos, mensajeros del reino Fang - Les recibió con cortesía Jane – Díganme ¿que nuevas traen de su reino?

- ¡¡Harry!!

Exclamó alegre Verdandi que ignoro completamente a Jane, yendo hacia el pelinegro, abrazándolo, lo que provoco un notable sonrojo en Harry. Hermione se reía divertida por el espectáculo. A Blaise no le agrado aquella demostración de afecto pues la rubia era propiedad de su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Hermione!

La abrazó a ella también

- Hola Verdandi – saludo la castaña - Me alegra que estén bien

- Hola amigos…y… ¿Ginny no esta con ustedes?

Preguntó Ron

- No, no lo esta

Contestó Harry repuesto de la impresión por el abrazo de la rubia

- Debe estar con Draco y Pansy

Dijo Blaise tajante

Jane no les presto atención pues ella estaba en su mundo feliz junto a Lan y Lin quienes le entregaron la carta de su futuro esposo el príncipe Neville segundo.

--

--

--

El Pueblo se encontraba extasiado por el inicio del Festival de las flores. La princesa Jane había interpretado una bella melodía acompañada de su citar como preludio. Los actores circenses hicieron acto de aparición. Mientras Draco, Ginny y Pansy se encargaban del puesto de dulces.

- ¡Que Aburrido!

Exclamó Pansy que acababa de terminarse la paleta

- ¡¡Mmmmph , Mmmmmph!!

Trató de decir algo la pelirroja que aún le quedaba poco de aquel dulce

- ¿Sabes que Pansy? Aquí tengo más dulces – Le dijo el rubio en tono de advertencia - Supongo que por tu aburrimiento tienes ganas de uno más

- ¿Qué¡Ya llevo seis con esta! – Vociferó La pelinegra - Mi cuerpo no aguantara más azúcar, me va a dar algo

- Entonces…aprende de Weasley y… ¡Cállate! - Le ordeno el ojigris – Mírala todavía sigue con la misma paleta.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada de rencor y odio a la joven Gryffindor, que tenía una cara de infinita inocencia, Lo que Draco ignoraba era que Ginny ya no tenía paleta solo sostenía el palo con sus labios, no iba a ser tan tarada como Pansy y comerse otros cincos de esas empalagosas cosas, su figura estaba de por medio. La pelinegra sabía perfectamente que Ginny no tenía nada en la boca pero no iba a ser una chismosa.

La pelirroja comenzó a reírse por lo bajo para no ser oída por las serpientes. Su intento no dio resultado ya que una de las habilidades de Pansy era su agudo oído. Por lo que sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Ginny y ambas iniciaron una lucha de golpes, arañazos y mordidas.

El rubio no hizo el menor esfuerzo por detenerlas, simplemente observo divertido la escena y si alguien pasaba frente al puesto exclamaba¡Ay ya no se peleen por mí!

Después de diez minutos de lucha continua ambas decidieron dejarlo por finalizado y en empate, claro que las dos tenían arañazos en la cara y mordiscos en los brazos. Draco era quien atendía a la clientela extrañamente eran solo jovencitas las que compraban.

---

---

---

El negocio iba muy bien incluso Ginny y Pansy ya atendían a los clientes pues al parecer la función del circo Había terminado y la gente estaba en los puestos de juegos, comida y demás.

- Espero que por esto nos den pago extra

Dijo Ginny muy animada

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Weasley

Le agrego Pansy

- Ya ven, que si pueden llevarse bien – Comentó Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción – No comprendo porque su necedad de llevarse como Perros y Gatos.

De repente la sonrisa de Draco desapareció de su rostro y su cara se transformo en una llena de furia, sus ojos tenían un brillo de intensa ira Pansy y Ginny le miraron asustadas pero…¿ por que de pronto se ponía así? Pensaron ambas jóvenes, ellas voltearon a ver lo que veía el rubio y ahí estaba Verdandi muy sonriente en el puesto de enfrente acompañada de Harry y tomados de la mano.

Draco no se contuvo y salio disparado a hacerle frente a Harry. Ginny y Pansy se vieron mutuamente

- Hablando de perros

Dijo Ginny

- Y gatos

Agrego Pansy

- ¡Potter, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es mía!

Harry y Verdandi al oír esa voz se soltaron, viendo al rubio venir como bólido hacia ellos.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamo la rubia – Me da gusto encontrarte

- Pues no lo parece

Le dijo fríamente

- ¿Por qué me hablas así?

Le preguntó

- Todavía tienes el descaro¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te juntes con el cara rajada? y te veo muy feliz de la vida tomadita de la mano de eso

Vociferó apuntando a Harry

- Eso tiene nombre Malfoy

Respondió Harry

- Lo siento – Dijo la rubia muy apenada – Es solo que yo quiero mucho a mi amigo, pero tu sabes que eres mi prioridad hoy y siempre. Así lo será hasta que tú quieras. Porque nuestras vidas están unidas por el destino, siempre nos encontraremos por que así esta escrito – Finalizo la Valar viendo a Draco a los ojos.

- Lo se

Contestó Draco tranquilamente, su mirada reflejaba mucho cariño y sin decir mas acerco su rostro al de la Valar y la beso, primero fue suave pero fue profundizándolo cada vez más pegando su cuerpo al de su compañera. Parecía que habían estado separados por años y duro unos minutos que a Harry, Ginny y Pansy parecieron Horas.

- ¡Hola Draco! – Saludo Blaise quien llego acompañado de Hermione y Ron – No vas a saludar a tu mejor amigo ya suéltala no se te va a ir ja, ja, ja

- ¡Hey Blaise¿Dónde andabas?

Preguntó Draco abrazando a su amigo

- Aquí con Weasley y Granger

- ¡Hermione, Hermano!

Exclamó Ginny muy feliz , abrazando primero a la castaña y luego al pelirrojo, Harry por el shock no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginny pero cuando lo hizo fue con ella para abrazarla también

- ¿Estas bien Ginny?

Pregunto Harry

- Sí, estoy bien gracias; pude sobrevivir a esos dos

Contestó con una radiante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Harry

- Hey Pansy , a mi no me vas a abrazar?

Le dijo Blaise a la pelinegra, Ella corrió hacia este

- Te extrañe Blay

Comentó efusivamente

- Igual yo

Pansy miró secamente a la rubia

- Tú no me toques mensa

- No pensaba hacerlo, Pansy

Respondió La rubia

- Que bueno así no se me contagia tu estupidez

Escupió mordazmente

- ¡Pansy!

Le reprochó Draco

- Si ya se, ya se

Hermione se aproximo a las serpientes y muy seriamente les dijo:

- Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos y creo que es bastante notorio que no estamos en nuestro mundo¿Que fue lo que paso Verdandi?

Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia que estaba con los ojos cerrados con rostro serio

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la mensa en eso?

Preguntó Pansy

- Más de lo que crees Parkinson

Le respondió Harry

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

Le dijo Draco

- Sí; voy a ser breve, Estamos en…

- ¡Holaaaaa!

Todos se giraron al escuchar ese saludo era Jane que se aproximaba feliz y muy radiante dando ligeros brincos.

- Hermione, te estas divirtiendo, parece que ya encontraron a sus otros amigos.

- Hola Jane - Contestó La castaña – Si ya los encontré¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Vine a invitarlos a la cena real, mira ya esta atardeciendo - Señalo el horizonte - ¡¡Vamos todos, vengan!!

- ¡No tenemos tiempos para tonterías!

Exclamo la joven Valar

Todos la veían helados pues el tono que uso para dirigirse a la soberana fue muy grosero podrían esperarlo de Pansy pero de ¿Ella? Jane se enojo por esa respuesta tan falta de educación y se coloco frente a la rubia viéndola con desprecio

- ¡Como te atreves, plebeya!

Los ojos azules de la Valar se hicieron grises – **_Olvida_ –** Dijo suavemente su voz se oía con eco – _Todo ser que ha tenido contacto con los que no pertenecen a este Mundo van a olvidar, Tad Maiar Ikr Fares…Ersaker Aze Ninari Leymiva Yargn (_Los Maiar protegen mi destino…Olvida y buen viaje humana)

Jane estaba como en trance, no parpadeaba ni emitía sonido alguno, solo miraba con fijeza aquella mirada gris de la rubia. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta alejándose entre la multitud que ni siquiera los miraban era como si no existieran.

- ¿¡Que le hiciste!?

Gritó Harry Molesto

- Simple, le borre los recuerdos de nuestra existencia a ella y a los demás la use como una antena

- ¡No puedes hacerles eso! - Le reprocho muy coléricamente el niño que vivió - Nadie tiene el derecho de manipular la mente de nadie, eso es lo que hacen las personas sin escrúpulos

- Era necesario, Esa niña era un obstáculo en nuestros planes

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Solo nos invito a cenar eso no tiene nada que ver

Todos veían la discusión sin decir nada, Nunca habían visto a Harry reaccionar tan mal por alguna acción de la rubia. Incluso Draco no se metía era la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos se pelearan y así Potter dejara de molestar lo que era de el pensó el rubio. Pansy estaba muy sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que la mensa supiera hacer eso?. Al contrario Blaise estaba tranquilo pues la Valar le contó quien era, cuando se conocieron ya que por ser el mejor amigo de Draco, tuvo la confianza para decirle la verdad.

- Claro que sí; yo lo se

Respondió con tono apacible

- ¡Ah si! Olvidaba que la Valar **Perfecta** lo sabe todo, - Exclamo el ojiverde con tono irónico - Si; lo sabe todo a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en una jaula de oro y no en el **"Mundo real" - **Le dirigió una mirada de despreció – Ahora ya se porque perteneces a Slytherin, eres tan rastrera como ellos.

- ¿Valar, Que es un Valar?

Preguntó Pansy

- Shhhhh

Le calló Blaise

- Pero…

- Luego Pansy… Luego

Le dijo Draco

Verdandi sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón por las palabras dichas, pero ignoró a Harry y se dirigió a los demás – Si no quieren morir esta noche, será mejor que me sigan – Se dio la vuelta caminando por un sendero

- ¿A dónde vamos Di?

Le cuestionó Draco muy intrigado y preocupado

- Al lago

Contestó secamente, no volviendo a hablar

Los Slytherins siguieron a la rubia. Harry la vio alejarse muy dolido, Tan poco valía su opinión que ni siquiera le respondió. Estaba muy molesto y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por alcanzarlos.

- Será mejor ir con ellos Harry

Le sugirió Hermione

- ¿Para que?

Contestó cortante

- ¿No escuchaste? dijo La palabra Morir

Dijo Ron un poco asustado

- Sí Harry no dejes que el coraje nuble tus acciones, vamos con ellos

Le pidió Ginny dulcemente

- Esta bien, Gracias Ginny

Le sonrió en agradecimiento, Ginny podía ser muy linda cuando se lo proponía pensó el pelinegro

- Por nada Harry

Los ocho Magos emprendieron el camino hacia el Lago. Los Gryffindors iban alejados tres metros de las serpientes. Hermione se percato que cada cierta distancia la rubia cortaba alguna planta del camino o recogía piedras y tierra, metiéndolas en una bolsa que había sacado quien sabe de donde. En el Trayecto Draco le reveló a Pansy quien era Verdandi al principio Pansy sintió temor pero luego lo pensó mejor fuera Valar o no para ella siempre sería la **mensa **de White. Su viaje solo duro cuatro horas así que al llegar estaban muy cansados.

- ¿Qué hora será?

Preguntó Blaise

- Como las diez de la noche

Contestó Draco

Harry y Ron fueron al lago a beber un poco de agua y los demás al verlos pensaron que era buena idea, después de haber caminado por tanto tiempo. Todos bebían sintiendo su cuerpo más refrescante y descansado. Ginny se dio cuenta que La Valar no había ido con ellos .Ella sacaba plantas, tierra y piedras de una bolsa esparciendolas por el suelo.

- Esta formando un círculo

Exclamó Hermione

- ¿Sabes Para Que?

Le preguntó Ginny

- No, ni idea

Respondió La castaña

Después de media hora decidieron ir todos junto a la Valar que terminaba de formar aquel círculo. Ella al verlos les dijo

- Tomen un Lugar, en el círculo en el que ustedes quieran

Su voz parecía tan seca que Harry nuevamente se enfado y no se quedo callado ante este hecho.

- ¿Y se puede saber Para que? No somos tus sirvientes, Solo ordenas sin dar explicación alguna.

La rubia ablando su mirada y bajo la cabeza - Lo siento

- No tienes porque sentirlo, el cara rajada no merece tus disculpas Di

Dijo Draco de pronto metiéndose ya en el asunto

- Mira tú no te metas Hurón

Le amenazó Harry

- Yo me meto lo que quiera Cuatro ojos

- ¡Ya Basta! – Vociferó Hermione – Si siguen así no vamos a saber el motivo.

- Granger tiene razón - Dijo Blaise - Dinos ¿Qué sucede Di?

La rubia cerró los ojos y con un rostro muy serio habló: Ahora todos saben quien soy y la habilidad de mi raza, esto esta prohibido Para ustedes y el pago justo por tal osadía es que ustedes mueran. Hoy a la media noche

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!?

Gritaron los siete al mismo tiempo

- ¿Por eso no podíamos usar nuestra Magia?

Preguntó Hermione

- Así es – Contestó La rubia – No se como regresar a nuestro mundo y para ello debemos viajar entre las dimensiones

- Pero… ¿Cómo? Dijiste que en una hora y media vamos a morir

Exclamó Ginny

- Voy a otorgarles parte de mi Poder, Así al llevar la fuerza de los Maiar, no habrá ningún problema y se dará el pago justo.

- Por ese motivo rechazaste a Jane, sabías que si no le borrabas la memoria no nos dejaría ir tan fácil y moriríamos antes de llegar al lago ¿verdad?

Dijo Harry muy apenado por su comportamiento de Horas atrás

- Sí

Respondió La Valar

- Lo lamento Verdandi, fui un Idiota

Se disculpó con una voz muy dulce, tomando una de las manos de la joven

- Yo también lo lamento

Le respondió con ternura acomodando un mechón del cabello del pelinegro. Acción que enfado a Draco y cuando el iba a romper con ese momento de sentimentalismo alguien se le adelanto

- ¡Bueno ya! – Exclamó Pansy con fastidio - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

La rubia les pidió tomara un sitio en el circulo todos obedecieron sin chistar. la Valar se coloco en el centro del circulo y de sus manos salió una llama. Los jóvenes Magos sintieron un calor muy cálido en sus corazones; sin poderlo evitar los ojos comenzaron a pesarles así que los cerraron pero podían escuchar la voz de la rubia que solo tarareaba una melodía.

Una luz apareció frente a cada mago pero no podían verla solo la sentían. Esas luces comenzaron a tomar forma. Al mismo tiempo todos abrieron sus ojos y miraron fijamente esas luces que había frente a ellos. Harry sin saber porque comenzó a hablar era algo que venía de su interior

- El viento es mi acompañante y por el es que no temeré a las adversidades que he de enfrentar, se mi aliado, mi fiel amigo Pegaso de los cielos yo te invoco… **_¡Cible!_**

La luz tomó forma y un hermoso ser alado se coloco junto a Harry, ahora fue el turno de Ginny

- Tu igual perteneces a los cielos; tu gracia venera al sol y la luna, vuela junto a mí; permite que seamos una sola Urania… Ninfa del cielo… **_¡Ciel!_**

La luz se transformó en una Ninfa de la mitad del tamaño que Ginny esta poseía unas alas y su piel era plateada muy hermosa. Con suma sutileza se puso al lado le la pelirroja. Llegando el turno de Hermione

- Tan pura como el agua, tan dulces y nítidos son tus pensamientos, juntas viajaremos por los causes siendo capaces de enfrentar las más terribles tempestades, ven a mi Efidríade…Ninfa del agua… **_¡Roseè!_**

El proceso fue el mismo y de ahí salio una pequeña niña completamente azul, su ropa era hecha de agua, su cabello celeste brillaba como rocío de la mañana con una ligera risita se coloco junto a la castaña y tomó su mano. Siendo el turno de Draco

- Fuerte, noble, dominas los cielos y el fuego, juntos someteremos la maldad a donde quiera que lleguemos, bríndame tu sabiduría y entendimiento. Ambos iremos a la par para sobrellevar el caos, transformándolo en justicia en armonía. Te invocó Dragón Plateado… **_¡Argent!_**

La luz se torno enorme saliendo un Hermoso y espectacular Dragón Plateado. este hermoso ejemplar comenzó a brillar y se transformo en un joven de aproximadamente 25 años su cabello era plateado, al igual que su vestimenta los ojos eran azules como el cielo. El le sonrió al rubio y se colocó junto a él. Llegando el turno de Blaise

- Al igual que el fuego tu temperamento es temerario, Bríndame ese poder; unamos la fuerza y la inteligencia en una sola. Jinn del Fuego, Consume la maldad con la fuerza del pensamiento ven junto a mi… **_¡HeiB!_**

Un pequeño espíritu rojo como las llamas se coloco junto a Blaise parecía estar hecho de fuego y aunque le tomo la mano al moreno esta no se quemaba, Llegando el turno de Ron

- Belleza y Generosidad son tus virtudes, la tierra siempre ha sido la fuente de tu poder, Ninfa de la tierra guía mis pasos en esta senda de oscuridad, unamos nuestras fuerzas para ser fuerte soporte de este viaje. Epigea de la tierra…Bríndame tu Don… **_¡Flore!_**

De la tierra salió una jovencita muy bella de cabello y ojos cafés su ropa eran pétalos de flores, su figura era extraordinaria por su aspecto parecía tener catorce años. La Ninfa se puso frente a Ron obsequiándole una rosa roja, que el pelirrojo acepto de buena gana, provocando una gran sonrisa en la ninfa y unos grandes celos en Hermione. Ahora era el turno de Pansy

- La tierra es tu aliada y no importando tu aspecto deseo estar a tu lado. La belleza de tu corazón es lo que nos unirá para emprender y afrontar cualquier dificultad. Sabio Gnomo de los tiempos yo te llamo, ven a mí… **_¡Schmutz!_**

Al igual que Ron de la tierra salió un pequeño hombrecito barbudo muy alegre comenzó a realizar una danza algo extraña alrededor de la pelinegra, colocándose a un lado de ella llegando el turno de la Valar.

Las luces no tomaron forma solo se introdujeron al cuerpo de la joven. Abrió sus ojos que nuevamente se habían vuelto grises. De pronto dejo de tararear y ahora esa tonada era acompañada de palabras.

- ¿Puedes escuchar el llamado delirante del viento y el agua?

Nosotros guardaremos los sueños de la tierra; cruzando el río

Siempre encontraremos el camino

Y el lugar al que pertenecemos.

Vagando hacia ninguna parte,

Remamos río abajo hacia el furioso mar

--

--

Ginny, Hermione y Pansy comenzaron a tararear la melodía, armonizando con La Valar.

--

--

- Quién puede atravesar sobre el delirio del viento y el agua?

En el barco rodante nos sentamos,

Temblando con la frialdad

Iremos por la isla, por una loma

Justamente por otros lugares

Remamos río abajo hacia el furioso mar

--

--

Las criaturas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de sus nuevos amos. Los pasos eran suaves acorde a la canción

--

--

- Pero una mañana nosotros veremos el brillante sol

Y al resplandeciente rocío de la mañana cantando

Aquellos quienes buscan y esperan encontrar la verde tierra

Buscando por la luz, la luz

--

--

Di Alzo sus manos al cielo como si anhelara los brillantes rayos solares. Los seres Mágicos brillaron introduciéndose en el cuerpo de cada Joven.

--

--

- ¿Puedes escuchar el llamado delirante del viento y el agua?

Seguiremos remando mar abajo sobre el río sin ningún destino,

Pero estaremos juntos

En la tristeza silenciosa

Remaremos, remaremos.

Hacia el mar furioso,

Remaremos abajo

-A ninguna parte,… remaremos a ninguna parte

--

--

Esa ultima frase la Cantaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

---

---

Al terminar cada uno podía sentir su poder mágico regresar a ellos y un sentimiento de Paz inundaba sus corazones, sentían un lazo que no podía romperse fácilmente.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Exclamó Ron muy sorprendido

-¡Fue genial!

Dijo Ginny muy animada

- ¿Con estos dones podremos viajar entre las dimensiones?

Preguntó Blaise a la rubia

- Si

- ¿Y a donde iremos ahora?

Pregunto Pansy

- Supongo que a otro mundo hasta encontrar el nuestro

Le respondió Draco

- Pero eso no importa - Dijo Harry – Mientras estemos unidos todo saldrá bien

- Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo coherente Potter

Le respondió Draco sin una gota de Malicia en sus palabras.

- Bien estamos listos, cuando quieras Di

Dijo Hermione

La rubia sonrió y cerró sus ojos

- **_Fares Ênclife Na Lattarno Jena Id Licht_**

Una enorme luz los cubrió formando una columna que se extendió hacia el cielo, dirigiéndose a ninguna parte.

----

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

----

Y esta historia continuará, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y no haber decepcionado, si lo hice ni modo no se le puede dar gusto a todo mundo.si sueno muy arrogante lo lamento no es mi Intencion, es solo que es la verdad a algunos si les va a gustar a otros no tanto y a otros de plano lo detestan. Agradezco a todas las personas bonitas que me leen y a los que me dejan algún comentario también; quiero dedicarle este capítulo en especial a Irene por ser tan buena amiga. Si tienen alguna queja, o comentario ya saben que hacer si no pues gracias por leer. Si alguien que me esta leyendo le gusta el anime vean Samurai Champloo y Trinity Blood se las recomiendo ampliamente. Ah esos animes no son de Romance, es de sangre y espadazos ja ja ja. Ya están avisados para que luego no me demanden.

Próxima actualización: ay no se, prefiero leer fics y ver anime. Uy lo que me recuerda. Ya actualicen autoras de los fics que me gustan, no tengo que hacer y me están orillando a escribir el mío no es justo. Ah y tengo fic nuevo dense una vuelta por ahí haber que les parece.

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht. _**Miembro de ninguna orden Potteriana por ser una floja y Miembro oficial de La flojera me gana.


	5. The seed

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen sino a Lady J.K. Rowling y algunos términos a JRR Tolkien, las Clamp y otras culturas.

---

---

---

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lamentablemente por reglas de ff. No se pueden responder los reviews en la página. Así que si desean que les responda favor de dejar su correo adjunto. Espero que alguien se acuerde de esta historia ya que paso mucho tiempo.

Nota: espero no ofender a nadie con este capitulo yo respeto mucha a comunidad gay, ni soy homo fóbica.

--

--

--

**THE WORLD**

**--**

0

**--**

0

**--**

0

**--**

**Capitulo 5: Seeds**

**--**

0

--

0

--

0

--

0

--

Una luz Blanca cubrió una pequeña parte del bosque prohibido, por lo que nadie en Hogwarts se dio cuenta de tal suceso, surgiendo de ella ocho jóvenes con expresión de agotamiento.

-¡Que mierda es esto, solo duro unos segundos pero me siento cansada! - Exclamo Pansy molesta – todo por tu culpa mensa, de que sirvió esa faramalla del poder de Valar y eso

-Lo siento

Exclamo la rubia

-¡Sentirlo no es suficiente!

-¡Ya cállate Parkinson! – Intervino Harry – Toda esa faramalla como tú lo llamas sirvió para que no murieras, en lugar de ladrar deberías estar agradecida

-¿Agradecida? – Cuestiono indignada – Ja, si como no, si estamos en esta situación por su culpa!!! – Agrego apuntando a la chica en cuestión – Ella fue la que empezó con este viaje de porquería

-Cálmate Pansy

Le pidió Draco en tono seco fastidiado de las constantes quejas de su amiga

-¡No me voy a calmar! – Grito mas cabreada - ¡Todo esto sucedió desde que esta tarada llego a nuestras vidas!

-Lo siento

Dijo nuevamente la Valar

-¡Me tienes harta! – Le grito a la cara con furia – Lo siento, lo siento¡¿no sabes decir otra cosa, rubia idiota?!

Todos estaban mudos por la incomodidad del momento, aunque alguien se divertía al ver esto

-Se esta poniendo bueno el asunto

Habló Ron

-Shhhh , cállate Ronald

Le silencio Hermione

-Si – le respondió Verdandi secamente – Si puedo decir otra cosa

-Pues ilumíname señorita perfecta

Le contesto sarcásticamente

La rubia miró a todos a su alrededor, se giro hacia Pansy y con una mirada de satisfacción le dijo:

-Eres una Vulgar – Con tono pomposo – Y tal vez sea tonta como tu dices pero aun así Draco no te da ni la hora y es **mío**!!!

Pansy miró a la rubia con un coraje, su cara se puso del color del pelo de Ginny. Verdandi al verla no pudo evitar reírse de ella

-¡Draco es mi novio y no es tuyo lero, lero!

Pansy no se contuvo más y se lanzo sobre la rubia quien la esquivo, iniciando una persecución con Pansy gritando groserías y amenazando a la joven que corría divertida, ambas se alejaron del lugar

-¡Esperen! – Pidió Hermione – No debemos perderlas – La castaña las siguió seguida por Harry, Ron y Blaise.

Ginny miró a Draco

-¿No vas a ir?

Le preguntó al rubio

-Si, pero iré a mi ritmo

Contestó despreocupadamente, iniciando su camino a paso lento. Ginny le siguió colocándose al lado mirándole de reojo, acción que el rubio notó

-Ya Weasley, no te contengas ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Le hablo sin verla

-Es que me sorprende, tu actitud

Comentó

-¿Mi actitud?

La miró desconcertado

-Si, se supone que Di es tu novia y permites que Pansy la insulte, tu deber es protegerla ¡¿no ves que no se sabe defender?!

Draco vio a Ginny muy sorprendido sin evitar reírse a carcajadas, lo que molesto a la pelirroja de gran manera.

-¿De que te ríes?

Le cuestionó la chica de pecas un poco ofendida

-Weasley, tu no sabes nada – Le respondió tranquilamente – Di no le contesta de igual forma a Pansy porque, para ella es Nada

-¿Nada?

-Así, es nada... Di no alberga algún sentimiento por Pansy, no la odia, no la estima; es nada. En cambio si tu o yo o… negaré bajo tortura que lo dije ok… también ese metiche de Potter le dijéramos algo, si que reaccionaría

Ginny guardo silencio unos segundos y nuevamente pregunto

-Pero hace rato cuando Harry le grito ella no reacciono ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Claro que lo hizo – Le refuto rápidamente – Con el arma más letal, la indiferencia, estoy seguro que eso cabreo a Potter.

-Si creo que tienes razón

Agrego Ginny

-Creo que Di se esta divirtiendo con Pansy, ja, ja, ja,

Menciono Draco animadamente

-Si es fácil burlarse de Perrinson ja, ja, ja, ja,

Dijo Ginny

Draco miró el rostro feliz de Ginny, sintiendo una calidez en su interior, cada vez que la veía sentía ese vuelco; por eso trataba de no verla, siempre que estaban a solas no podía evitar pensar en esas dos palabras: Lo sé

Esas palabras provocaban un aceleramiento cardíaco por parte del rubio, lo que el no sabía era que Ginny también pensaba lo mismo

Ginny miró de reojo a Draco, su rostro comenzó a tener una tonalidad rojiza, su ritmo cardiaco fue en aumento. ¿Motivo? Sus pensamientos

-¡Ay por todos los magos! …¿Qué me esta pasando¡Es Malfoy!. El chico soy el más mamey del Universo, el que dice, brillo más que el sol o besen el suelo que piso; es un ególatra y aun así yo… yo… Me dan ganas de romperle la boca!!!! Pero a besos.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny gritó asustada por lo que pensó, últimamente pensaba en Draco y de una forma poco pudorosa, ok lo admitía su centro de sueños pecaminosos lo ocupaba Harry, pero ¿Malfoy? De un tiempo para acá el pelinegro fue desechado por el rubio pero ¿Cuándo, Cómo, Por qué? El semblante de la pelirroja era muy extraño que no paso desapercibido por el Slytherin

-¿Qué te pasa Weasley?

La miró intrigado

-¿Ah mí? … Nada, no me pasa nada

Respondió nerviosa

-¿Sabes que? – Mencionó en tono burlón – Voy a fingir que creo tu patética excusa.

-Eres un Odioso!! – Le grito furiosa – Y un… un…

-Seré un odioso, pero bien que te gusto – La interrumpió guiñándole un ojo con picardía – No finjas es muy obvio la forma en que me miras, pero no te preocupes es normal, todas me ven así

La Gryffindor se puso mega roja y por unos segundos su lengua, mente, cuerpo…todo quedo paralizado, No se le ocurría nada ingenioso para refutarle ¿Cómo podría? Eran ciertas las palabras del ojigris

Un fuerte alarido los hizo respingar, olvidando aquella discusión, el grito provenía de Ron. Draco y Ginny corrieron para alcanzarles. Lo que encontraron les dejo perplejos era Harry siendo besado por… ¿Draco?

Ginny pudo ver a Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Di y Pansy congelados ante esto. Harry no se movía ni un ápice, su piel pintaba un tono Blanco. Los ávidos labios del rubio se hacían cada vez más exigentes y eso no paso desapercibido por Draco quien no podía permitir ni un segundo más aquella profana situación.

-¡¡Potter!! – Vocifero lleno de ira – No me beses, Tú…¡Hey! …Yo, no lo beses, es decir…yo…No se besen Maldita sea!!!!

El otro Draco al oírse soltó a Harry y se giró viéndose a si mismo frente a frente con algunas pequeñas diferencias en el aspecto. El Draco de esa dimensión tenía el cabello mas largo(al estilo Fye de tsubasa reservoir ) en sus orejas llevaba arracadas y un piercing en su labio inferior.

Hermione corrió hasta Harry muy preocupada ya que el niño que vivió había quedado en shock, no reacciono ante la insistente voz de su amiga

-Harry, Harry, contéstame por favor, Harry!!!

Suplicó la castaña

-Creo que el impacto fue muy fuerte, tal vez se quede trastornado para siempre

Comentó Ron

-¡Ronald Weasley, no te atrevas ni a decirlo!

-Pues ya lo dijo Granger

Se metió Pansy divertida por el asunto, pasando su mano frente a Harry que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡Potter, hey Potter! – Lo llamo estirándole las mejillas riéndose divertida – Uy creo que se le seco el cerebro ju, ju, ju, ju.

-¡Claro que no!

Grito Hermione abrazando a su amigo muy preocupada

Ambos Dracos se miraron detenidamente caminando en círculos como asechándose. Después de un rato digamos quince minutos en el que el silencio imperaba y de seguir con aquel ritual sin cesar, Pansy exclamó hastiada

-¡Ay ya, digan algo, parecen Idiotas!

-¡¡¡Pansy!!!

Le reprendieron al unísono los dos rubios

-Haber déjamelo a mi Pan – Intervino Blaise - ¿Tú quien eres? – Le preguntó al rubio de cabellera larga

-¿Yo? Pero si ya lo sabes soy Drake, no me reconoces Blay

-¿¡Drake!?

Dijeron todos muy sorprendidos, Ron, Ginny, Blaise y Hermione comenzaron a soltar una leve risita apenando al Draco de su dimensión.

-¡Tú no te llamas Drake! – Refuto enfadado el ojigris – Eres Draco Malfoy

-Sí, pero ese nombre tan soso no me va – Respondió el chico de arracadas – Por eso todos me dicen Drake, en especial mi Harry Pooh , pero eso lo saben todos perfectamente – Finalizó acercándose sensualmente hacia el niño de orbes verdes

-¡¡No!!- Gritó Verdandi interponiéndose entre él y Harry – El no es tu Harry Pooh, es mi… es decir… **nuestro **Harry

-¿¡Que!? – La miro raro - ¿Estas loca mocosa estúpida, él es mi novio.

-No, no lo es – Contesto Draco -¡Mírame¿Yo quien soy?

El otro rubio lo escaneo con asco

-Debes de ser un fan, que quiere ser como yo, ya madura - le dijo dándole la espalda - ¡Por Merlín! cada vez existen más freakys que me idolatran, comprendo que sea tan bello como un dios pero no es para tanto – Finalizo con fastidio

-¿¡Un Fan, Qué te pasa rubio idiota, no ves que soy Draco Malfoy!? Soy tú

-Pero de otra dimensión

Agrego Ginny alegremente

-Y más guapo y sexy

Secundo Pansy abrazando a su rubio amigo

-Y no es puñal

Dijo Blaise secándose unas gotas de sudor con un pañuelo

-Bueno… eso a mi no me consta – Menciono Ron- Se acicala tanto que yo tengo mis dudas

-¡¡Tú cállate Pobretón!! – Gritó Draco fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡No soy Gay!

-Pues que lástima, porque se siente bien rico – Respondió Drake en tono juguetón – Harry nunca se queja, solo grita de placer – movió sus caderas sensualmente, lo que provoco un sonrojo en la mayoría

-¿Por qué grita de placer, le haces cosquillas?

Pregunto Di inocentemente, causando más sonrojo en los presentes

-Ah que Tarada eres se refiere al sexo!!!

Le explico Pansy un poco incomoda

-Pero… si yo veo que son hombres que tiene que ver con el sexo

-No esa clase de sexo Di

Trató de decirle Hermione muy apenada

-No entiendo – Dijo con tristeza- Ese libro no lo leí – ella miró a Drake – ¿ Me puedes explicar?

El sonrió perversamente

-Bueno, hace mucho que no lo hago con una mujer y no creo que a mi novio le moleste el a veces se da sus polvos con chicas, así que si te quitas la rop…

-¡¡No le digas cochinadas!!

Ordeno Pansy molesta

-¡¡Cochinadas!! – Exclamo ofendido Drake – Pero ¿Cómo dices eso con la novia que te cargas?

-¡Ah ja, ja, ja, ja, Parkinson también es!

Se mofo Ron

-Igual que tu cariño, te acuestas con Blay, le dijo Drake muy sonriente

-¡¡Que!!

Vociferaron Blaise y Ron totalmente colorados

-Ni modo Ronnie, no eres del grupo hetero

Se burlo Ginny divertida

-Ni tu rojita o ¿Quién crees que se revuelca con Pansy?

-¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Gritaron Las afectadas, se vieron mutuamente poniendo una cara de asco y alejándose lo mas que pudieron la una de la otra

-¡¡Esto es una pesadilla!!

Dijo Draco alterado

Hermione quien no se despego de Harry quien seguía en blanco, camino hacia Drake – Y yo…¿También soy homosexual?

-No, tú eres heterosexual - Respondió el chico - Y nos apoyas al cien por ciento, porque nosotros aceptamos tu romance con el profesor.

-¿Un maestro? – Pregunto emocionada Hermione - ¿Es guapo, es Lupin? – trataba de indagar esperanzada de borrar aquel trauma, en el mundo anterior sobre haber estado casada con Hagrid – O tal vez el profesor que tengo en el verano y que est..

-Es Dumbledore – La silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios

-¡¡¡Bua ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, - Soltaron una fuerte carcajada los presentes , menos Harry que estaba ido.

-¿Qué clase de mundo enfermo es este?!!!

Dijo la castaña indignada, con su rostro rojo, no podía ser cierto aquello iba de mal en peor ¿Quién sería su amado en el siguiente mundo, El primo de Harry?

-¡Hey! Más respeto- Reclamo Drake- Es mi mundo y así nos gusta, aquí los raros son ustedes- Apuntándolos ofensivamente

-No me gusta este lugar

Hablo Harry aturdido, observando a la nada

-Ya escuchaste Di – Le llamo Draco – Transpórtanos a otra dimensión – Chasqueo los dedos

-Pero… estoy cansada

Le miro suplicante

-¡No me importa, me quiero ir Ya!

Ordeno dando un pisotón al suelo

-Bien, como digas

Resignada

-¡Oigan¿No les gustaría hacer un cuarteto?

Les insinuó Drake a Harry y Draco

-¡No, no quieren!

Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo menos los afectados

Verdandi emitió una luz cubriendo a los demás desapareciendo al instante dejando a Drake sorprendido

-Feh, que groseros, no se despidieron

-¡Drake, bebe!

Llamo un joven pelinegro

-Mi vida, Harry Pooh!!

Ambos chicos se abrazaron dándose un ardiente beso, que duro un buen rato entre caricias y juego de lenguas, al separarse para tomar aire, Harry vio a su amado a los ojos con mirada de cachorrito herido-¿Qué paso? Quedamos de vernos en la cabaña de Hagrid – Le abrazo posesivamente - ¿Ya no me quieres?

-No digas eso bello – Lo beso suavemente – Es solo que cuando me dirigía para allá vi. una luz y… No me lo vas a creer

-Pruébame

Le dijo el niño con la cicatriz en tono sexy

-Ok – Respondió Draco sensualmente uniendo su cuerpo al de su amante – Primero te pruebo todito y después te cuento

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron del bosque, abrazados y felices de estar juntos.

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

--

--

--

-Por más que pidas a los Dioses no te van a escuchar Luna.

-Déjame Cho, se que si lo pido fervientemente mi plegaria será escuchada

Luna y Cho eran dos aldeanas del reino Quisquilloso, su país en aquellos momentos atravesaba por una situación precaria, pues su mundo era invadido por unas criaturas malignas que se alimentaban de la energía de cualquier ser vivo. Contaminaba sus bosques, agua, incluso el aire lo que provocaba enfermedades entre los habitantes más pequeños. Luna era una sacerdotisa al servicio del Dios Dobby, Cada día sin falta iba al templo Honeydukes para pedirle a su Dios cumpliera con la profecía.

Sobre los guardianes de otro mundo que salvaría a su reino. La rubia llevaba cinco largos años con sus plegarias a pesar de la poca fe de su amiga de ojos rasgados.

Aquella sacerdotisa no imaginaba que sus peticiones, serían concedidas en aquel instante. Una luz apareció frente a la estatua, asustando a las jóvenes que vieron con asombro la llegada de Draco y los demás

Verdandi al tocar el suelo, no pudo más y se desplomo inconsciente, casi cae al suelo de no ser por Blaise que la sujeto rápidamente

-Fue demasiado para ella

Comentó Hermione viendo desaprobatoriamente al rubio

-¿Qué me ves Granger? – Retándola con la mirada- Tú tampoco querías estar en aquel mundo

-Lo sé, pero ahora Di esta agotada

-Ya no discutan, Lo hecho, hecho esta

Intervino Ginny

-Sí, además a Potter no le fue tan bien, miren aún tiene esa cara de idiota

Menciono Pansy

-Cuidadito Parkinson, es mi amigo

Le advirtió Ron ofendido

Luna y Cho solo miraban al grupito hablar entre si, ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia y continuaron con lo suyo.

-¡¡Oigan!!

Ginny llamó la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede Weasley?

Le pregunto Draco

-Todos traen una marca en la frente

Señalo su frente

-Weasley igual tú

La señalo Pansy

-¿Qué significará esto?

Se dijo a si mismo Ron en voz alta

-Son símbolos sagrados

Draco, Ginny y los demás, vieron a los dos jóvenes que vestían trajes muy raros estilos orientales y una de ellas portaba un báculo.

-¡Luna, Cho!

Habló Ginny sorprendida de ver a las dos Ravenclaw

-¡Por Dobby! – Exclamo asustada Cho - ¡Saben nuestros nombres, la leyenda es cierta! – Se arrodillo frente a ellos

-Bienvenidos guerreros celestiales, soy la sacerdotisa del reino Quisquilloso, Luna – Hizo una reverencia – Nos alegra su llegada

-Gracias- sonrió Hermione – Háblanos por favor de estos símbolos sagrados

-Será un honor – Luna les reverencio de nuevo – Según la leyenda siete guerreros celestiales de otro mundo llegarán a salvar nuestro reino de los malignos seeds, cada uno de ustedes domina un poder de acuerdo a su símbolo

-¿Tendrá que ver con el poder valar?

Pregunto Ginny

-No lo creo Weasley – Habló Pansy – La mensa me dio el don de la tierra y el símbolo que tengo en mi frente es el agua – Se miró con un espejo compacto y lo cerro fuertemente – Esto es obra de otro poder

-Así es, el Dios Dobby los invocó

Intervino Luna, mirándolas con admiración y anhelo

-¿Dobby? – Bufo Draco –No me hagas reír

-Oigan- Interrumpió Blaise – Será mejor buscar un medico Di tiene fiebre

-Los llevaremos a nuestra aldea, síganos por favor

Pidió amablemente Luna seguida por una temerosa Cho. El grupo de magos la veían como si fuera un bicho raro esta versión de Luna era totalmente opuesta a la que ellos conocían y ni hablar de la oriental que era un manojo de nervios. En lugar de ser una chica segura de si misma.

-Blaise yo la llevaré

Exigió secamente Draco, el moreno no protesto simplemente se la dio. El grupo emprendió su camino; el andar de Luna era elegante y sublime acto que sorprendía a los presentes lo más extraño era que cada cierto tiempo se detenía estrellando su báculo contra el suelo siete veces decía unas palabras en un raro dialecto y continuaba con su andar.

El camino era desértico por donde quiera que miraran, no había plantas ni animales era un panorama desolador

-¿Deprimente verdad? – Comentó Luna sin verles – Los seeds son los causantes de todo. Ellos arrojan semillas negras que contienen veneno eliminando a todo ser vivo que toque aquella sustancia.

La sacerdotisa no habló después de explicarles aquello. Una hora más tarde pudieron ver desde lejos un pequeño bosque de enormes árboles, caminaron hacia esa dirección adentrándose en el. Pasaron unos treinta minutos más para que alguien rompiera con el silencio y ese alguien fue Draco

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Pregunto hastiado

-¿Qué ya no aguantas cargar a tu noviecita Hurón?

Le dijo Ron con burla

-¡Cállate comadreja! – Le miró furioso – No es eso, la fiebre de mi novia va en aumento – finalizó viendo a la sacerdotisa

A Ginny no le agrado el termino que Draco uso para con la Valar Por que tenía que decir a cada rato que era su novia, no venía ni al caso. Ella no hizo sonido u comentario alguno solo vio al rubio dolida, como deseaba ser la rubia y estar en sus brazos. Por un instante se imagino que Verdandi fingía su enfermedad así que ella con el poder de la justicia la apartaba del rubio, siendo ella la que se lanzaba a sus brazos dándole un ardiente beso que por supuesto era correspondido.

Su vivida y hormonal imaginación terminó por la voz de Luna

-Hemos llegado

Menciono escuetamente

-¿Aquí? – Bufó Pansy – Pero… no hay nada, solo árboles

-Arriba

Señalo Luna

Todos observaron hacia arriba, abriendo la boca de la impresión, entre los árboles yacía el reino Quisquilloso o lo que quedaba de este, pero lo poco que había gozaba de vida y belleza unas cuerdas salieron de la nada.

-Sujétense- Pidió Luna – Estas lianas los llevarán arriba

-Ninguna cuerda me va a jalar con Di en brazos – Dijo Draco con arrogancia, saco la varita de su túnica y exclamó - ¡Fliege!

Acto seguido el Slytherin se elevo elegantemente siendo el centro de admiración de las jóvenes que lo miraron embelezadas con rubor en sus caras a excepción de Hermione. Blaise sonrió al ver la escenita montada por su amigo, siempre se las arreglaba para sacarles suspiros a las jóvenes no había duda que su cautivadora personalidad era nata.

Los pensamientos de Ginny nuevamente se aceleraron

-¡Kyaaa por todos los hechiceros! El culo de Draco se ve arrebatadoramente apetecible que no le haría a esa serpiente, me dan ganas de morderlo y marcarle ese cuellito níveo y tocar con mis manos sus…

El rostro de la pelirroja se puso igual que su pelo. Sin decir nada tomo la cuerda y se elevo apenada reprendiéndose mentalmente, no quería admitirlo pero su corazón estaba siendo cautivado por el ojigris

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

Ya instalados en la casa de Luna. La valar fue atendida por un curandero, recomendándole reposo absoluto pues solo tenía agotamiento físico. Cho se quedo a cuidarla mientras los demás se presentaron formalmente con la sacerdotisa, pues no tuvieron tiempo de presentaciones. Luna les hablo con más detalle sobre los guardianes durante la exquisita cena que disfrutaron, menos Harry que a pesar de estar sentado ahí seguía en trance mirando hacia el vacío.

-Entonces cada uno tenemos un poder

Manifestó Blaise que se llevo un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Sí, tu emblema es el hielo

Respondió Luna

-¿Y el mío?

Pregunto Ginny

Luna la miró

-Tu eres el sonido, Hermione las plantas, Ron el fuego, Draco el viento y Harry la Luz

-¿Cómo conoces el poder de Potter esa marca ya la tenía?

Pregunto Draco escéptico

-Ah pues el poder lo decide el dios Dobby tal vez por eso le brindo ese don por su cicatriz, nadie sabe los designios de nuestro grandísimo

-¡¡Que tontería!! – Escupió Pansy – Dobby dios¿Qué no es un elfo zarrapastroso?

-¡¡¡¡No digas eso de nuestro señor!!!

Gritó Luna colérica, levantándose de la mesa enérgicamente

-¡Pansy cierra el hocico!

La regaño Draco

-Discúlpala, no volverá a ofender a tu cultura

Pidió Hermione

-Esta bien

Se sentó más tranquila

-Ay Parkinson, tu si que la cagas

Se mofó Ron

-¡¡Cierra la boca come babosas!!

Le contesto la morena

-¡Hey¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ron miró acusadoramente a su hermana - ¡Ginny tú fuiste!

-No me jodas, yo no fui

Le miró ofendida

-Ay todo el mundo lo sabe – Exclamo Pansy que bebió de su vaso – Lo que pasó en segundo, se te reboto el conjuro

-Es verdad

Respondió apenado

Al término de la cena, todos fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones individuales, lo que alegro a la mayoría ya que estaban cansados de tanto caminar. Harry entro con ayuda de Hermione y Ron que fueron a atender a su amigo aquel estado ya les preocupaba en verdad. Pansy y Blaise no tardaron en entrar a su habitación, pero antes la morena le insinuó a Draco que para él estaba disponible si lo deseaba.

Ginny se hizo de oídos sordos pero su cara reflejaba molestia. Con un aire de ofendida giro la perilla pero alguien la detuvo, era Draco quien la sujetaba del brazo. La pelirroja no se lo podía creer, por una parte se sentía emocionada y por otra tenía miedo.

Draco la miro seriamente

-Weasley tenemos que hablar

-Pues tú dirás Malfoy

Respondió en tono molesto cruzando los brazos para darle a entender la molestia que le causaba, aunque en realidad no sentía aquello

-Aquí no, vamos a otro lugar a uno más privado

Se dio la vuelta, comenzando su camino

-¿Para que? A mi me gusta aquí, en el pasillo

Dijo nerviosa

-Weasley – Se acerco y la tomo por los hombros – No te voy a comer, solo quiero hablarte de algo importante es todo y lo principal lejos de los oídos de Pansy.

-Bueno

Suspiro resignada y tranquila

Ginny siguió a Draco preguntándose que era aquello tan importante a tratar y que no podía esperar hasta otro día.

TW-----TW------TW-----TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW

TW-----TW------TW-----TW------TW

--

--

--

---

Continuará.

--

--

--

Sí, lo sé fue un capitulo corto a comparación de los pasados pero ya no pienso hacerlos tan largos. Siento que fastidia, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron algún comentario y a los que Leen también.

Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que cayo a mis manos siete series nuevas de anime y no me resistí n ///n U Ouran high host club esta buenísima a ver si alguien se avienta a publicar un fic de HP. basado en ese anime.

Si alguien Lee mi otro fic prometo subirlo en estos días. Bueno es todo cuídense y cualquier comentario bueno u malo ya saben que hacer.¡Ah! si me dicen si tengo algún error no tuve tiempo de checar

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht. _**Miembro de ninguna orden Potteriana por ser una floja y Miembro oficial de La flojera me gana.


End file.
